The SoS Potter
by MythsterBlack
Summary: EPISODE 1&2 COMPLETE. Ep.1 is the introduction to the Ship, Technology & Crew. Ep.2 is a 'Mystery in History, Solved' then some Dursley fun. Ep.3 Untitled, coming sometime in 2012/13/14, I hope? Other writers welcome to write Episodes as well.
1. SOS Potter Series Summery

**Harry Potter in The SOS Potter ******

General Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn receive nor expect any money from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read this. No one will be paid any money, all Fan Fiction is freely written and posted publicly and no copy right infringement is intended by any Episode Writers nor are any Fan Fiction Writers earning or charging any money from these efforts.

**Ratings Note:   
**  
There should be no reason to even rate this story so far but the rating system on many sites, confuses me greatly by its categories. So I will simply say that it is for general audiences with a more sophisticated sense of Science/Sci-fi, probably over 13 years. There will be NO (XXX) rated material, written by me anyway. However, innuendo may be present and other writers may indeed write generally harder core material. If written by me - "Steve's Place" anything one might consider inappropriate will certainly be very light, short or mild in comparison to others I have read even rated "General". There will naturally be some violence and character death but this is NOT a SEX, or even a romance related Story/Series and should be acceptable for all family members with a sense of Science and Sci-fi/Adventure/Mystery and Humor, to enjoyably read.

**A Bit About Me.**

**First,** I should say that this Story/Series is not your typical HP/British Magic community, standard type of story. It is in fact, much more written for the Science and/or Sci-fi fans, imaginative understanding and thus using four main characters from the Harry Potter stories, incorporating new directions and new directives for the four main characters to express their talents in.

**Secondly,** I don't write with a lot of banter, back and forth dialogue but more towards the actual story telling or narrative side of writing. Yes, there is dialogue and conversations that take place, I just don't make it a major part of my writing as most seem to do.

**And Thirdly;** Again, I write for an older, more Science/Sci-fi/Mystery/Adventure and some Humor type of audience that may be interested in reading something like this and very much. . . for myself, as this is how I think and this is what, and the way I like to write. Certainly there will be mistakes, if pointed out I will take steps to correct those that I miss.

If you want to read the usual HP/Magic theme story then this may not appeal to you. If however, you have a sense of Science/Sci-fi/some Mystery, Adventure and Humor, then I think this will appeal to those that have that.

If only one reader actually reads, understands and likes what I write, then I am a happy old man and I did the job I set out to do. I will also answer any questions in the SOS Potter Yahoo Group or in PMs, that anyone wishes to ask to explain anything that they didn't get clearly and I will make any changes that are suggested, that make sense to me.

I do not as a rule include any review responses or explanations anywhere in the body of a chapter or Episode as I believe story telling should speak for it self and be mostly, self explaining without the need for Author notes or review responses included in those story Chapters/Episodes. But that is just me, each to his or her own.

Having introduced you to the concept, I welcome any Writers /Authors that may wish to participate in this series to write your own, (Completed Episodes.) (10-25 thousand words there-abouts). You will be properly credited for your completed Fan Fiction SOS Potter Story Episode; should you choose to accept this mission. Think of it as any other episodic story series which can have many different writers for various episodes.

---------------------------

**Series Summery.**

**The Star Roles in this Series are.**

Harry James Potter - 1st Star; Lead Role  
Dobby - 2nd Star; Lead Role  
Fred Whesley - 3rd; Supporting Role  
George Whesley - 4th; Supporting Role  
Murphy's Law - Major Menace

**Secondary Characters -** May and likely will include any characters from TV series, Movies, Books or any other Fan Fiction story, if that Fan Fiction Author allows you to use their created character/s for inclusion in this series. Two such examples of Fan Fiction characters are Fangalla Marie's Eppy the House Elf and "Mr. Black in Make A Wish". How Mr. Black and Harry Potter could be two different people, I leave up to writers like Rorschach's Blot or nonjon to figure out, should either accept this mission. (see Disclaimer above).

**As For Ships . . .** The only ships that are likely to turn up in my writings/stories/episodes, that I actually write my self, are . . . Space Ships maybe Water Ships or perhaps even a Bathtub Battleship. My reasons are that these characters are all too young for serious, intimate relationships. This. . . H/Hr, R/H, H/G, H/C, H/NT or (H/slash anybody) etc. Is not likely to happen.

-----------------------

At the end of Harry's sixth year, Harry's life takes a direct, vertical, 90 degree, right angle turn from what we are used to. This could be classified as AU or not necessarily in Canon, although, I do try and follow canon to the end of HBP but I make NO promise it will remain that way.

In this SOS Potter series, Harry will be very independent and very much in charge of his surroundings. He will have great power, advanced technology and intelligence at his command, however, he is still a 16 year old and has most of the same failings as all teenagers. Harry will suddenly be thrust into a very responsible, new type of role, even for him, but does not have the years of seasoning, experience or wisdom as a seasoned leader of others would normally have. Therefore, he will be prone to panic and fear and will make mistakes as a result of that lack of seasoned experience.

Additionally, **"Murphy's Law"** plays a General role, you might even say that it is a 'Star Menace' throughout this entire series.

Harry will try and fashion his demeanor, thinking and new role after a perceived fictional character, that of Capt. Kirk as it had been one of his favorite Muggle, TV shows. Yes, even through the cracks in his cupboard he was able to watch some tele, and he has taken many valued life lessons from what he believes is the fiction of that TV show and the wisdom of some of its writers and tries to ask himself at times, what would (one of his favorite heroes) do in this situation. This is why, in his new role, he logs in as Capt. Harry J. Potter and is in fact, in charge of his newly commandeered and re-named Space Ship, The SOS Potter, and has suddenly become very responsible for the enormous power and previous mission this ship has placed at his command. He is therefore fashioning his new role and crew by the best example he can come up with, that being from a TV show from which he formed, great open minded wisdom and caring life values.

Little is known about Harry's first 10 years so it is quite possible he managed to watch and learn positive life values from some TV shows. He certainly didn't learn them from the Dursley's.

------------------------------


	2. Ep 1: What the Hell? Day 1: Phase 1:

**Harry Potter in ****The SOS-Potter**

**Created By:****Steve's Place**

**Episode 1: What the Hell? Day 1: Phase 1:**

**Written By:****Steve's Place**

**Phase 1: Beta By:****"realfanficts"**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn receive nor expect any money from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read this.

**Author Note:**My great complements go out to my Beta **"realfanficts"** for Phase 1. Who has done a marvelous job as an editor and made several good suggestions, which I have implemented. I also give the Great and somewhat crazy Fan Fiction Author **Nonjon**, credit, for my use of the words **"Baby Batter". **Found in some of his nuttiness writings. I may even get around to using another of his words, that being **"Ponce". **It just fits the Malfoy git, all too well.

--------------------------------

**Summery: Phase 1:**Harry gets abducted by Aliens and his adventure and new role of enormous responsibilities begin.

**Character: Phase 1:** Harry

You may also wish to consult diagrams of the ship. If so and since I don't seem to be able to include a link at some sites, you may need to go to my **FF(dot)net Bio Page** to find that link.

**Ships Diagrams click here.**

Diagrams do not work with Firefox Browser.

------------------------------------------------

**And now, finally**

**Episode 1: What the Hell? **

**Day 1: Phase 1:**

**June 29, 1996: 4:33am GMT**

------------------------------------------------

It was at the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Early that morning just before dawn on the same day Harry was to board the Hogwarts express, later that afternoon at 4:30pm, for the journey back to the Dursley's, for the summer. Harry had woken up early that morning with a headache when he decided to take a morning walk through the dew covered grass around the school grounds in an effort to clear his headache and think about his life, so far, while simultaneously dreading going back to the Dursley's again. He kept asking himself why he was still going back there, as Dumbledore was not there to insist on it, as he usually did.

However, his brooding was rudely interrupted when suddenly and without any warning; he was enveloped by a whitish, blue beam of glowing light. Then his surroundings seem to dim out, and disappear around him.

The next thing he knew, he was quite groggy and secured to a hard metal table, with a bright white light shining in his eyes, prompting a bit of squinting, as he tried to look around his surroundings.

'What the Hell...!' Was Harry's first thought as he began to panic? As he wildly looked around and could see three, rather small, strange looking, bluish gray, humanoid type creatures, wearing some sort of light bluish garment or body suit, standing in front of something like a console of some type. These creatures were motioning with their hands while making some sort of clicking sounds. From Harry's observational, but rather groggy point of view, he assumed this was some sort of unfamiliar, communication system. Harry noted that these creatures even looked strange to him, who had in the past seen many strange, magical creatures.

One of the creatures looked over at the table Harry was secured to. From his rather groggy state he assumed he was meant to be sedated. Feigning unawareness of his surroundings; Harry closed his eyes to narrow slits, but kept one open just enough to see the creatures. He almost gasped out loud when he saw what looked like two large black, almond shaped eyes, inset at an angle on a rather too large head.

It was then that Harry's panic took complete hold of him, as well as his substantial Magic, and then all Hell broke loose! Suddenly and without any warning to the creatures, a metallic snapping sound rang out as the fastenings securing Harry to the medal table snapped, and a reddish glow dispersed from Harry at light speed, abruptness. As Harry dizzily sat up from the table, his wand springing into his hand with a panicked excitement, he surveyed the room he was in, only to notice the three little bluish gray creatures were down on the floor and seemed to be either out cold, or out right, dead.

Harry slid off this table and being quite dizzy, he moved slowly over to the creatures to look them over, nudging one with his foot, he came to the conclusion they were quite dead. He began to panic again, but got a grip on himself before he unintentionally destroyed something important. He was wondering why his magic was nearly out of control and felt it was the panic he was experiencing, causing his magic to overreact.

He began again in his fogged, groggy state, to survey his surroundings wondering what the Hell happened and where in Merlin's beard he was? It seemed he was in some sort of medical room. Nothing the likes of which he had ever before seen in the hospital wing at Hogwarts or any other hospital he has ever had the misfortune to see the inside of.

The room was somewhat triangular, cold gray in color, about eight or nine meters at it's widest, which seemed was a curved wall to his left, with a console of some sort in front of it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some sort of light yellow colored pads on the surface of this purplish console with a few, inset, blinking lights on what Harry thought were some sort of computer consoles.

Harry, stumbled over to the consoles. In the center of these consoles were what looked like little hand pads with indentations for five fingers and what Harry thought was supposed to be a thumb. It looked to Harry as though you place your five-fingered hand on the pads to operate the computer consoles. The other odd things he noticed about the hand pads were at the end of each finger placement there were four small, rounded, convex protrusions.

Still stumbling slightly, he moved over to take a closer look at the creature's hands and noticed, these were very strange looking humanoid type creatures, indeed having five fingers; the ends of each finger had four small suction-cups, like features. Harry assumed, correctly, that these suction cups were used in some way to operate these computer consoles.

Nearly poking his eye out with his wand as he moved his hand to scratch his head at what he is seeing, he was startled by a subtle vibration he could feel under his feet. He realized that where ever he was, the room or whatever it was seemed to be in a subtle motion. He reasoned he was possibly in some sort of moving vehicle.

Across this room on the opposite wall was another console with another two sets of those yellowish pads on the surface. Behind him on the wall next to the table he had been secured to be several movable extension arms with attachments on the ends of two of them, and a bright light on the middle one. To his right the room narrowed to about three or four meters with a circular indentation about one and a half meters in diameter inset, into the wall.

He stumbled his way to the circular part of this narrower wall. As he approached this wall the circular part suddenly opens outward like that of the iris of a standard Muggle camera, disappearing into the walls around it. He was startled momentarily, and then peeked out into a circular corridor beyond it, leading to what he assumed was a central core of what he now thought, was a circular structure of some sort, with this two meter wide corridor circling the core of the structure.

Harry stepped out of this room and ventured to the left down this corridor. Creeping along, hoping for no more surprises, he came across another of those round doorways on his left and cautiously, approached it. As with the first one in the medical room, this door also opened in the same way once he was within arms length of it.

As the doorway suddenly peeled back into the wall he leaped into the room with a somersault, coming up in one fluid motion, wand still tightly grasped in his right hand, only to find he was alone in what seemed to be some sort of common room or perhaps a dining room as you might find in an average public building. In the middle of this room were three small tables with one seat at each table. The seats were all back to back as though these creatures did not want to face each other as they consumed their meals. He looked at the far curved wall noticing another of these consoles and a display on the wall with some sort of small diagrams or perhaps language symbols. His curiosity coming to the fore, he pressed his finger onto one of the symbol indentations, but nothing happened.

He ponders over this a moment, then performed a bit of magic on his left hand, transfiguring it to look like that of the creatures hand, and then tried it again. Much to his surprise, a small container appeared on the left side of the console on a square blue plate as though he had just performed conjuring. This container was filled with some sort of purple, paste like substance. He sniffs at it cautiously, finding it odorless; he dipped his right index finger in scooping up a small amount of this substance and tasted it. He spat it back out immediately. It was horrible, like cardboard and cement mixed with oil and hair gel. It also left an unpleasant, lasting sensation on his sensitive taste buds.

Trying another of the symbols, this time an orange substance appeared. More warily this time, he once again tasted a small portion. He decided this was different, more pleasant, like a combination of apple and cheese on dry toast, with a bit of pepper taste thrown in. At least he can eat this, was his thinking at that moment. However, he decides to put that off until he has no choice.

He tried one more symbol, and much to his surprise, a container of what looked like good old-fashioned regular water appeared on the right side of the console, on another bluish, grid type plate. He tasted this and sure enough it was refined or distilled in some fashion, but still all-too-good H2O water.

He drank every last drop of the containers contents, hoping it would not do him any harm. After a few minutes where nothing happened, he was satisfied that he could at least find water in this strange place, he found himself in.

As he turns to leave this room he makes note of the fact that there is nothing else in this rather, too large, otherwise empty room, or apart of the two side walls, that he can see anyway. This room seemed somehow too large and empty for just three Aliens to dine in. He thought there must be more to this room than he was seeing at that time, but put the thought off for the time being, just making a mental note of it.

-----

Next, he needed to continue his exploration of this place and hoped he didn't come across any more of these creatures. He exited this room which he had now dubbed "The Nutrition /Dining Room," making a mental map as he goes. Continuing down this corridor to his left, he came across what could only be a ladder, inset into the core wall on his right side. He climbed up one floor, then exited to another, much narrower corridor about one meter wide. As he was creeping left along this corridor, he could hear some whining and beeping sounds.

Coming across another of these round doors, only this time, on his right hand side he repeated his last entrance. Once again somersaulting in a roll and coming up, wand in hand and a stupefy ready to spring from his lips.

Again he found no one. He was beginning to think that those three creatures were the only ones in this place.

This is some sort of control room at the top of the entire structure, a structure he soon realized from a view out one part of the wall, which was a space vehicle of some kind, for he could see the blue-and-white sphere of the Earth in an outside view, from a section of the wall, which appeared to be transparent.

He gasped and nearly fell to his knees from vertigo. "What the Hell...!" slipped out of his mouth in a most undignified fashion. Now Harry was not a stupid person. In his Muggle upbringing, he had occasionally watched some Sci-Fi Tele and recognized that he was indeed in some sort of Space Craft, in a high Earth Orbit. It was not a hallucination, however much might he have wished it were so.

Again he gasps out... "What the Hell...! What the Hell...!" He spun himself around a few times to make sure he was, indeed alone, and to try and take in what he was seeing. He nearly made himself dizzy from the rotation and grabbed at the console to steady his onset of vertigo.

After a few minutes of calming his agitated state, he pulled himself together and took better stock of his surroundings. The console he steadied on was nearly a full circle with only a narrow opening at one part. Looking over top of this console he can see a seating area in the center of what he was now certain, was a computer console. He reasoned he would be able to sit in that chair but it might be a bit of a tight fit. He also noticed at this point that there were no seams attaching this chair or the console or anything else. It was as though everything was molded from a single casting.

This control room was smaller than the floor below, basically on top of this central core about five meters across, he estimated. The ceiling was also lower but curved upwards towards the center to about three meters in height, containing one single light source in the middle, about two meters across. This control room looked as though it was meant for only one of those creatures to operate this Space Craft, from this one central or control point.

The questions now running through Harry's mind were numerous. How in the hell did this craft operate in the first place? What the Hell is its power source? What the Hell is keeping it here in orbit? Who or what is operating this craft or was it on some sort of autopilot? But foremost in Harry's mind was, "How the hell do I get out of here and get my feet back on solid ground?"

He considered attempting to apparate, but he had not had any training in that, and decides he is not going to give that a try an so discarded the idea. 'No, No,' He thought, 'I mustn't try that!' His next thought was, 'could he somehow figure out how to operate this strange craft and land it? But he reasoned it could take him years to understand the simplest parts of this thing, so he dismissed that thought as well, for the time being anyway.

At this point many thoughts are running rampant in his tiny brain. 'Can I send a Patronus to someone for help? Can I magic the ship to land? Can I find some way to communicate with someone?' These are just three of the scattered thoughts running at light speed through his ever, increasingly, paranoid mind. The next thought was the most sensible one yet. Chewing his bottom lip again as he ponders... 'What could possibly happen next and what the Hell am I going to do now?'

Harry leaned against the console, still chewing his bottom lip while scratching his head, considering his precarious situation. He begins thinking logically for probably the first time since he was "Harry napped" on this insane ride. First, he reasoned that he had to explore this craft completely and locate everything that was here, and then make some attempt at understanding it all.

He turns and takes another look around the control room then decides he was going to call it "The Bridge," as that was probably as accurate as calling it the "Control Room." He was taking lessons from some of the Sci-fi Tele he had seen in his Muggle upbringing. He glanced over at the chair and made a snap decision to try it out.

As he lowers himself gently onto this chair, he is panicked once again, by the sudden movement of the chair attempting to adjust to his slightly larger frame. "What the Hell...?" he stammers out as he jumps a meter in the air. He wonders how something that looks and feels like solid, cold, seamless, gray metal could alter its structure in such a fashion. He gets a grip on himself again and takes a second go at it.

This time he just sits and waits for the chair to adjust to his frame. After this chair settles down, he decided it was indeed a most comfortable chair, conforming to every subtle curve of his short and rather slender frame. He looked over the console in front of him and recognizes the five-fingered hand pads again, but decides not to put his hands on them just yet. He still did not know enough about what might happen, when he did that.

-----

He got up and looked for the round door, observing that there are three of them exiting from the Bridge, and made his way over to one of them, stepping through it as he palmed his wand once again. He made his way over to the ladder, and cautiously descending to the original level, and past it down to the bottom level of what he now knew, was a three-deck Space Craft.

The middle level is by far the largest, widest and highest level of this craft and realizes, it is the main living section, deck, level, floor or whatever, to call it. He moves along this narrower corridor, entering another round doorway only to find a very small empty, access room except he could see two smaller, round, door like panels, on the floor about three meters apart.

Stepping over to the closest panel, he kneeled down over it, when it suddenly opens in the same way the other doors operated. He noted that this floor was much thicker than the doorways or upper walls and appeared to be laminated in some way. This floor has a slight vibration but also seemed cushioned in some way. He sticks his head through the opening and is hit with a smell like that of an electrical discharge with some ozone and some other unidentified odors, he guessed. He could feel his hair pulling straight down and felt a slight distortion on his head and face. He could see three large, black cylinders with three spherical, and metallic structures hanging, from his point of view, upside-down on a horizontal, pendulum-like assembly attached to a curved quarter moon shaped object, suspended from a point he could not see, on the ceiling, which happen to be the underside of the floor he was kneeling on.

There were small electrical arcs bouncing up, down, back and forth from extensions on the lower spheres, to the bottom and back up from one sphere, then to another in a consistent, steady pattern. Harry reasoned this was some sort of electrical power source, or perhaps some strange sort of anti-gravity device. He decides it was indeed the power source for this craft, but he instinctively believed, he would never understand how it worked.

As he stood up, the panel closed up again, as though it sensed his absence. 'Ok,' Harry mentally reviewed, 'what all do I know about this craft so far?' 'A, there is a one-person control room at the top.' B, 'the middle level is probably the main section for eating, sleeping, medical and whatever I have not yet discovered.' And c, 'the bottom level seems only to contain that strange power source and the access corridor. So onto the middle level again and finish exploring that.' He concludes.

He walked up the ladder again to the main deck and approached another of those circular doors only to find himself out side the food dispensing room again. He continues left, again down this corridor and stops before this next doorway can open and begins thinking again. He makes note of a fact he'd noticed earlier; that this entire craft was seamless in nature, as though built from one single mould; like someone had just poured into the aforementioned mould some liquid substance that cooled into this entire, seamless craft. 'Astonishing, Thought Harry, at such an achievement. But for all the wonders it contained, this craft seems too small to be capable of interplanetary travel, much less interstellar travel.' 'But, what the Hell do I know anyway'! Harry incorrectly, believes this is some sort of short range, scout or survey craft and feels there must be others like this one, then the big, rather unnecessary, "Wowa", hits him like a hammer and panic, once again, begins to set in to his teenage human Brain..

'Great Merlin's Ghost'! He thought! There must be a "Mother Ship" that this belongs to somewhere out there,' as he continued his unnecessary panicked state! 'ALIENS! MORE, ALIENS!' He thought, as he believes that thought, it sinks into his tiny, primitive, Human Brain. All that anyone could have heard, if there had been anyone to hear; would have been a . . . "Muffled Thump," as Harry dropped to the floor, his eyes rolling up and back into his head; as his small Brain closes down, for the moment, as he fainted! Most men could, and likely would argue, that men don't faint; they pass out. But that is just some Human, Macho thinking, and Bull Shit. The fact is, he fainted. And that's really, what you call it.

Some unknown period of time passed before Harry came back to consciousness in a jolt of panic looking all around for some hidden danger to spring out at him. Great fear once again gripping him as he sat on the floor, propped up against the main floor's wall in the corridor between the food dispensing room and the next room he was about to investigate. His wand was gripped in his hand so tightly, the blood temporarily ceased flowing to it, and his mouth was very dry and hanging open, with his face as white as milk. Harry shook his head two or three times, trying to get the blood flowing again and come back to his senses, only to make himself dizzier from his efforts.

After a few minutes of collecting himself, he continued down the corridor once again, wand clutched tightly in hand, and entered the next of those circular doorways. He decided to play it safe and repeated his drop and roll entrance to find, once again no one else, present. This one, he reasoned was some sort of machine room with three square, transparent, box type placements on each side of this room and two at the back. Each of these transparent boxes had conduits of some sort connecting them all together.

On the right side, these boxes were brownish in color. On the left side the three boxes were bluish in color and two more, one green and one blue box, against the far wall. The green box had some sort of purple, four handled control mechanism on top and the left or blue one had a purple plate type thing, on top. These conduits connecting these together seem to be passing, contents from one to another in a recycling fashion. He could see some kind of materials, sloshing around in the brown one and what looked like water, in the blue ones. In front of the two at the far wall, was another of those consoles with the five fingered hand pads on top. He reasons this is some sort of food and water, processing or recycling system.

Moving on, he exits this processing room, adding it to his mental map, and continued left down the corridor, once again entering the next room with the same gusto entrance. Again, he found it absent of other creatures.

This looks like it could be some kind of crew quarters. There was a vertical cylinder up against the right side wall, about a meter and a half in height, with a rounded, transparent sliding door that opens as Harry approached it.

He is perplexed by what it could be, but looks it over carefully, discovering it had a button or switch on the inside and figured it was meant to open the door from the inside. Figuring he could get out (after testing that button), he ventured into the cylinder. Once inside he turned to face forward, and the door closed a centimeter from the tip of his nose.

A brief moment of panic struck Harry as he seemed to become weightless, just floating off the floor in a standing position, and, once he returned to his senses, came to the conclusion it was some sort of zero gravity resting or sleeping chamber.

Pressing the button to exit, he briefly entertained the thought that it would be quite a comfortable place to sleep, once he got used to the zero gravity effect. Continuing his exploration of this crew quarters, he finds another sliding door in the far left corner of the room and ventured over to it. It also opened as he approached and found what he thought might be some sort of toilet facilities.

'Yikes! What the Hell..?' he thought, as he looks at what might pass for a toilet, and cringes at the thought he might, no, would eventually have to use this thing.

It looked more like a saddle you might throw on a small horse or a small creature capable of flight, than it did a toilet. It was surrounded by a transparent enclosure and has a panel in front of one part of this saddle type thing with several buttons labeled, again with more of those similar strange symbols Harry had first seen in the food room, and other places he noted, throughout this craft.

As he looks this thing over, he realized he could not use this thing wearing any clothing, as he can not possibly mount this saddle with his trousers down around his ankles. Shaking his head, he looked at a small opening in the saddle, and a short hose-type extension, with a rather small suction cup type device on the end and cringed again, making a disgusting vocal noise, as he kicked at the thing and huffed at it.

As he turned to leave, he muttered in a whisper. "Not in the 7 hells of Voldemort will I ever use that thing!" Then it struck him that he hadn't learned to evacuate his body of waste using magic, then huffed again as he kicked at the floor while exiting this room muttering curse words at Hogwarts for its lack of teaching fundamental things like this, instead opting to teach such stupidities as the "Jelly Legs Jinx." He noted another of these consoles and a rectangular cabinet on the wall opposite the sleeping or rest chamber.

The next two rooms were also the same type of crew quarters, announcing to Harry that there were likely only three crew members on a craft this small. Recalling, he had inadvertently, killed these three creatures and had a moment of remorse at having accidentally, in a panic, taken their lives. He idly wondered why his magic did that and why these creatures were not better protected, but figured as he was very groggy at that moment, they probably thought he was unconscious and had lowered whatever shielding, they may have had for protection. He decided it was too late to worry about that now. Thinking again of his mental map, he reasoned there were two rooms, yet to investigate.

He ventured further down this corridor, relaxing a bit as he realized there were no more creatures here to surprise him or he certainly would have come across another one by now.

The next room he entered without the usual drop and roll as he was getting a sore back from doing that and anyway, his paranoia was somewhat satiated now.

"Wowa. . . .! What the Hell...!" He exclaimed, again! He entered what he thought was a tools or gadgets room. Along the two side walls were cabinets containing all sorts of strange tools, gadgets and devices. Not a one of them made any sense to Harry as he looked them over. He opted to choose one that looked somewhat like a Muggle flashlight of sorts. It was about fifteen centimeters in length, about four centimeters in diameter, cylindrical in design, with a rotating head or business end just like that of a flashlight, with three clickable settings. Along the shaft was a single button or switch. The other end had another rotating feature. The device pretty much Looked just like an ordinary, everyday flashlight.

He picked it up and pointed it at the floor, choosing the first setting on the left, and then pushed the button.

"What the Hell..!" Harry exclaimed while jumping back a step, taking a deep breath again and realizing this was becoming his favorite expression, for what he is encountering on this craft.

A narrow beam of blue, condensed, laser-like light exited from the business end and struck the floor at light speed. He then moves the opposite rotating end and repeated this action. This time the beam widened to about fifteen centimeters as it struck the floor again.

"OK!" he exclaimed out loud, as he realized the other end setting manipulated the diameter of the beam. He returned the rear setting to its original position then switched the front setting to the middle position and pressed the button again. This time a white light emitted and a puff of smoke rose from the part of the floor he was aiming at. "OK, that is a stronger setting then." He says out loud again.

Now he takes the big plunge and tries the third setting. A beam of red light struck the floor and left a small indentation in the floor about 5 centimeters deep, about two centimeters wide, the same size diameter as the beam. He then realized there is another small button on the rear end and pushed this button; a very bright, white light emitted once again but did no damage. He rotated the rear end and the beam again widened up to a meter in diameter. He ran his hand quickly in front of this beam and once again huffed at it while muttering out loud. "Great Merlin's Whiskers, that's a bloody handy little tool, a three phased weapon and a high intensity flash light too!"

Harry recognized from his Sci-fi Tele that this is a weapon, probably with a Stun, Kills and Disintegrate setting based on what he witnessed. He had been wondering how he was going to get rid of these Alien creatures' bodies and reasoned he can probably disintegrate them using this third setting. 'At least, they won't smell up the place now. This is one thing I want to keep on me now, at all times.' He thought.

He wanted to try one other thing with this flash light laser and that was to see if it would fire while the flash light part was operating, so set the flashlight on, with a one meter wide beam and pressed the cylinder button, while on the stun setting and sure enough it worked just the same, only the blue beam was about 5 centimeters wide.

As he moves it to put it in his left pocket it attaches itself to his clothing wherever he places it as though it has some sort of built in, static or magnetic sticking charm. Choosing to attach it to his upper left leg, at arms length and re-setting it to the stun position he figured he had another weapon apart from his wand, he could now use to protect himself.

He had long ago discovered he was ambidextrous in most things and could even write with either hand, although he usually wrote using his right hand and had gotten used to using his wand primarily, in that hand.

He idly wondered if he could use this weapon on Voldemort to finally get rid of that creature as well, then pondered the prophecy and the "power he knows not," but dismissed that thought for now, as he was not exactly in a position yet, to execute that thinking.

Next on the table in front of him was some sort of flexible utility belt, about eight centimeters wide, meant to go around the waist area? Harry thought. Several adjustable controls were on the front, after playing with it for a bit, found that when putting it around the waist, it was somewhat stretchy and fastened in some static or magnetic fashion in the same way the flashlight laser, had attached to his clothing.

It took a fare amount of pressure to unfasten it. Putting it back on again he began adjusting the controls, when suddenly a magnetic shield popped on, engulfing him and conforming to his body size and shape. The shield extended about 10 to 15 centimeters out from his body and kept that distance and configuration as he moved around. He had no problem breathing but felt as though the pressure had changed a little. He pressed the same control again and the shield turned off. He wasn't sure what to make of it at that moment, but his best guess was some sort of atmospheric and pressure shielding device. Again there were those symbols under each control, which Harry could not understand or translate.

He looked over to the table on his right and there were six, light greenish in color fabrics, when Harry put one in his hands to feel the textures, he was quite astonished at what felt like a liquid type, fabric substance, rather sensual to the touch. He stretched one out and realized it was some kind of clothing or single piece body suit. He was tempted to try one on, but hesitated for a moment, when he realized he could not have any other clothing on, under this garment and felt a bit embarrassed at having to peel off, all his clothing to try this on.

After considering this situation for a few minutes and remembering he was alone, he decided to take the proverbial plunge and disrobed all of his clothing. Standing there naked as a new born baby, he did indeed turn as red faced as a tomato.

He slipped his left, then his right leg into this body suit and began to slide it up his body. The sensations on his sensitive teenage skin were too much for young Harry to control and by the time he got it up past his buttocks his teenage manhood was fully up, in the, saluting at full attention, position. His face got even redder as he looked inside the front part of this suit and there was a small opening. He realized he was expected to insert his penis into this opening, as this was some sort of waist removal system, for what he now realized was an environment suit.

"What the Hell"! Harry exclaimed out loud. As he pondered this opening, that seemed too small to accommodate his normal manhood, much less his erection, but maneuvered his erection into this opening anyway, which expanded a bit but was quite tight, Harry thought. That was when it happened. Young Harry lost whatever bit of control, he had been maintaining and climaxed before he could even pull it out, to use his hand as a receiver for his baby batter.

"Great Merlin's Ghost"! Harry gasped out, as he continued pumping out baby batter, up to 10 or 12 pumps as he fell sideways against the table. "Wowa. . . oooohhhhh. . . aaaahhhhhh. . . pheuuwwwww. . . yikeres. . . Wowa now that was, intense and quite something else too!" Harry abruptly yelled out. Getting back some control of himself, he idly wondered if this environment suit was supposed to have that kind of effect on him, or if it was just a horny teenager's reaction to the situation, and the sensations, caused by this fabric.

He decided it was the latter, but started to wonder, if he was some sort of pervert, with an Alien-Fabric-Fetish, for having had that happen. Then gave himself a bit of a shake, at the thoughts running amuck in his otherwise, empty head.

It was then he also noted that there was an inner absorption pocket, which took all of his baby batter and absorbed it into this inner pocket and disappeared. "Well . . ., that seems efficient, and quite convenient, too. I hope it doesn't get pregnant, as well." Harry muttered in a whisper, simultaneously thinking he could at least avoid that toilet thing, for urinating anyway. He idly wondered if the suit had some arrangement for the other waste problem and cringed at the thought of having to, at some point, poop in the suit, and figured he would try and avoid that too, if possible.

Still a bit red faced and embarrassed by this experience, he put his own clothing back on, remembering he had discarded his uniform robe back in the medical room, when he had arrived in this nightmare situation.

He continued to look over some of these gadgets but was a bit afraid to try any more of them. He had been lucky so far, he hadn't blown himself up at every turn in this strange place. He had to find some way to understand what was around him if he ever expected to get the hell out of here.

But he was struck with another thought at that moment and that was. 'Could he make use of this Space Craft? If he was careful he might just get away with that. Between his magic and the craft's own abilities and gadgets, he just might be able to eventually make some use of it, even making it a home. Which would be way better than the Dursley's in, oh so many ways.' "Well, except for that damn toilet anyway!" He huffed again. If he could just get a grip on his panic, and begin to understand this craft. It might just work to his great advantage and future benefit.

-----

It was time to move on to the next room. Harry had figured it must be the last one, based on the size of this craft. After he finished investigating this next and likely last room, he had to sit down and get a good picture in his head of the layout of the vehicle. Then think up some way to understand it and make use of it. Then he was struck with another thought. 'What the Hell else could possibly happen or potentially go wrong?'

What we know about Murphy's Law is that if you say it, or think it, it will surely happen!

Harry moved out of this gadget or tools room and proceeded left again down the corridor to the final room. Stepping through the round doorway, he was struck with humbleness at the sight that greeted him. For in this room was a similar console to that of the one on the bridge, and a display area, displaying an almost full 360-degree view on the walls. There were a few of Earths many cities and other stellar locations, seemingly on a multitude of viewing screens. It was as though this room was viewing, recording or just displaying places and events taking place on Earth and a few other Star Systems, in what appeared to be, real time.

After a moment of carefully looking at the displays, then at the computer console again. Harry ventured over to the console chair and seated himself. The chair again, adjusted to his frame, as the bridge chair had done earlier. Looking at the console in front of him, Harry decided again, to take the proverbial plunge and transfigured his both hands to that of the creatures then placed them on the hand pads. As the ends of his fingers made their way to the protrusions, the suction cup type pads at the end of his fingers, stuck to the protrusions and Harry's mind started to fill with new knowledge.

Schematic and Blueprint type diagrams, Maps and Stellar Cartography, first began to siphon off into his brain. Then hundreds of Languages, Pictographic Symbols, Sub-Space Worm-Hole Telemetry Configurations, Hyper-Space Curves in Space-Time, Magnetic Current, Multi and Sub-Dimensional Phase Physics, flooded Harry's tiny Brain. And it appeared he had been mistaken in his assumption that this craft was incapable of interstellar travel. This went on for an unknown amount of time, but it was all too much for Harry's Brain to assimilate at one time, and Harry was ejected out of the chair, falling unconscious to the floor, face down.

It was Harry's magic that ejected him from the chair and saved his life and his Brain from frying. It fought back as it did when Harry arrived, and released him from the computer interface.

Some unknown length of time passed, and then Harry began to return to life with the biggest splitting headache he had ever known. 'What the Hell...?' Was his first thought as he couldn't recall what had happened nor who or where he was? Then slowly, very slowly over the next 10 or 15 minutes he started to remember bits and pieces of what happened as he still sat there on the floor in this room, propped up against the computer console.

He was humbled once again at his new thoughts, memories and new knowledge running in his mind. He seemed now to grasp the environment of these Aliens, more importantly; he seemed to understand, now, this ship and its functions as though he had always been here. His entire fundamental view of everything changed in that instant. His petty fight with Voldemort seemed infantile and of utter, insignificance compared to the vastness of Time and Space as he now understood it. Slowly, Harry got to his feet, shaking his head a bit to clear it of some, still remaining fog.

Harry left this room for now and went back into the last room he had visited, the tools room. This time he had no qualms about the suit or the tools in this room. He disrobed again and dressed in what he now knew with certainty, was the Environment suit, without the previous embarrassment or physical reaction he'd experienced, some time earlier. The suit would, in combination with some other tools, protect him from extreme heat and cold, the vacuum of space, extreme radiation and a multitude of other dangerous and harmful elements and yes indeed, it handled all the bodies' waste product by absorption and a form of recycling.

He then picked up a utility belt, placed it around his waist. Deciding that redundancy was always going to be a must, in case of lost, stolen or some need for an extra unit, attached two, flashlight Laser Weapons, two portable Magnetic Teleportation units, and two Holographic Phase Projectors, that would surround him with a Phased Hologram, that he could adjust to appear to others, in any manner of descriptions, he wished to adjust it to.

Harry then went to the computer console and input several beam-down and return to the bridge coordinates, for the Magnetic Teleportation units, then input, several additional adjustments for the Holographic Phase Projectors, the Environment and Atmospheric Pressure unit and Magnetic Shielding, that was built into the utility belt. These would give him variable adjustability to Environments, pressures and Magnetic Shielding. 'All in all, a really great set of tools and equipment.' Harry thought.

Satisfied he now had all his proverbial ducks in a row. He made those adjustments to one Holographic Phase Projector, to appear as he would look normally in his Hogwarts uniform, and proceeded to the Bridge.

Sitting in the Bridge chair, he took a moment to enjoyed the sensations of the Bridge chair adjusting again to his frame, and let out a small sigh of satisfaction, at how really comfortable this chair was. He place his hands once again on the console, this time he didn't need to transfigure his hands as he now, knew how to manipulate the computers to accept, his normal hand configuration, in order to operate this Space Craft, with an expert ease.

He had a few minor annoyances to fix on Earth then he reckoned he would be off on an exciting and dangerous new adventure in Space and perhaps time as well.

He maneuvered his Spacecraft over the Hogwarts School and activated a Magnetic Cloaking Shield that would render his ship invisible, undetectable to radar and other Earth type sensors, including the Hogwarts wards. He wanted to collect his few Earthly belongings, say good bye to a few of his friends, rid Earth of the pest, "Voldemort" and be on his way. 'Just a bit of childish cleanup,' he mused. He also realized that this seemed, meant to happen, according to that prophecy. As he certainly did have, a power this Dark Lord knew not.

By the time he was hovering over Hogwarts he had also realized he had not been gone for more than six or seven hours, as the train was not yet ready to leave and he had been abducted quite early that morning. So he might not have even been missed by anyone other than perhaps, Ron and Hermione.

He briefly gave thought to asking Ron and Hermione if they wanted to go on a great adventure with him, but thought better of that after he considered it for a bit. It wouldn't be right taking either of them away from a loving family even if they believed him. He couldn't think of anyone else that had so little to lose, so he resigned himself to taking off alone. In Harry's case he had absolutely nothing to lose and no real reason to hang around this Corrupt, Bigoted Magical Society, which Britain had fostered, for centuries.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Day 1: June 29, 1996: 12:11pm GMT**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Harry teleported onto the third floor and into Moaning Myrtles haunted washroom. Again, noticing that same whitish blue glowing, beam of light. He was a bit concerned that the teleport beam may have been responsible for his earlier groggy state, but soon realized the Aliens had, in the first beam up, induced a sedative effect, which was meant to keep him unconscious for a time, but had only made him groggy.

He peeked out the doorway and found no one around so ventured out. He had also realized he could now feel the Schools wards and found them odd, they seemed so primitive to him now. He made his way to Gryffindor tower, giving the password and entered to Ron and Hermione arguing about, you guessed it.

"Where could Harry be, he's not been seen for hours. Could he have been abducted by you-know-who?" Hermione Whispered to Ron just centimeters from his ear.

Harry walked in and started to laugh at the absurdity of Hermione's statement. In view of the fact that he had indeed been abducted, but no one would believe him anyway.

So he just smiled and said, "Hi guys, where have you been all morning? I've been looking for you two, for hours."

He could barely keep himself from a belly laugh but managed to maintain a rather wide faced grin at Hermione's exasperated expression. She started to say something but her mouth closed and opened, then closed and opened again, but not a sound squeezed out.

Harry walked up to his dorm room and quickly closed then locked the door for about 20 seconds, performed a bit of magic to pack his few Earthly belongings then teleported them to his ship. Quickly then, unlocking the door as they both tumbled into the room asking questions of Harry, at the same time.

Harry just ignored their questions and said he was going to talk to a few people before he left. Both, Ron and Hermione, looked at each other with that. . . "What does he mean". . . look on their faces and certainly sensed, something was off about Harry, but had no chance to quiz him further as he made his way out of the common room, and headed for McGonagall's office.

As he was about to knock on the door it opened as Minerva was about to exit. Harry asked for a word with her in private and they went into her office. Harry placed some magic shielding and privacy wards on the door and room, and asked her for an oath of silence for what he was about the tell her.

After she reluctantly gave her oath and stared at Harry in her usual thin lipped, stern fashion. Harry explained that he now knew how he was going to rid the Magic world of Voldemort and that it would be finished by the end of the day, which she should be hearing about it, tonight or tomorrow. He then informed her, in no uncertain terms, he would not be returning to Hogwarts next year.

She of course, asked about this and gave warning about how he must finish his Magical education. Harry was adamant that he would not be returning and would speak of it, no further, but that she was not to worry about him that he would be just fine, that his future plans were already set in motion. He informed her that it was not very likely that she would be seeing him again, for some time anyway, and that this was probably, good bye.

She continued to prod him again and Harry just raised his hands, in that, stop talking motion, and said that he was going to finish the job that Albus seemed to think he was born to do, that when the job was finished, he would not be staying around this Corrupt, so called Pure Blood, Inbred, Bigoted, Illogical, Magical world, any longer than he had to.

He then told her to think of him as an "Extreme Traveler" who was going on an adventure to see some sights. He laughed at her tight lipped expression which just got tighter but he would say, no more. She didn't like it one bit, but she was bound by her oath to say nothing about this conversation, and Harry left the room after surprising her with a big hug, leaving Minerva in a bit of astonishment, and something of a very testy mood.

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower and had much of the same conversation with Ron and Hermione and pleaded with them to ask, no more questions. Gave them both big hugs and thanked them for being such good friends over the last six years and said his good byes to them as well. He turned away, leaving them in much the same, astonished and very testy frame of mind. He made his way around the room to those who were present and said his good byes to them as well, getting the weirdest looks from some of them as though they all seem to know, they would never see Harry again.

He peeled away from Gryffindor tower feeling a bit nostalgic at leaving, but pressed on anyway.

As he entered the third floor washroom again, he was just about to teleport to the ship when Dobby popped in front of him and asked.

"Is Harry Potter leaving for good now?"

"Harry Potter won't be coming back, is that right, Harry Potter?"

Harry was momentarily stunned by Dobby's appearance, then had a brilliant idea, and asked. "Do you want to come with me Dobby and do you know where I am going?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter, Dobby really want to go with Harry Potter and Dobby does not care where Harry Potter going."

"Dobby knows that Harry Potter go very, very far away and might not ever return but Dobby really, really want to go anywhere, that Harry Potter be going now."

The statement came from Dobby in the most sincere look and vocal tone, Harry had ever seen or heard.

Harry asked, "Dobby if I told you we were going to travel a very long way into space, would you understand what I meant?"

Dobby replied with. "Dobby understands a little about, out there, and looked up as he said that, but Dobby want to go anywhere, that Harry Potter be going now."

"Dobby want to look after Harry Potter. Harry Potter must not go far away, alone. Harry Potter need Dobby, Sir."

Harry then said one more time. "Dobby it will just be the two of us for a very long time, I expect, are you really sure about this?"

And Dobby just bobbed his head up and down, ears flapping in unison with the quick motion of Dobby's head.

"Very well then, take hold of my hand and don't let go, be prepared for a . . . big surprise!

As they both vanished from the girls' washroom, teleporting to the ship.

As they landed on the bridge of the ship, Dobby's eyes got as big as pie plates, as he looked around his surroundings then blurted out. "What the Hell...?" "D...D...D..., "Dooess. . . Haarrry. . . Potttier. . . understand how to be working this machine, Sir?" As Dobby said that he too felt a moment of vertigo and seemed to sway a bit as he also had grabbed for the console to steady himself.

"Easy there Dobby, and yes, also, two things straight off, don't touch anything until you too, understand what you are doing and secondly, please, please, just call me Harry, or you will drive me nuts, using my full name all the time. As of right now you are not bound to, or by, any house elf laws or Earth related laws, or rules, only to the rules of this ship and well. . . I guess . . . my rules, or in fact orders and those are the first two new rules or orders you will just have to get used to, OK. . . Dobby?"

"Yes Harry, Dobby understands and will obey Harry's orders." Dobby stood stiffly, at attention, when he said that.

"Dobby, do you understand that you are not a slave, but a friend, and as such I consider you as equal to me in every way except for perhaps my knowledge of this ship? However, if we are going to function well on this ship there can only be one person in charge and as I understand the ship, and I invited you along, with you accepting, that will have to be me. But you are not a slave; instead you are a crew member under my command. If I give you an order, you are to carry out that order, not as a slave but as an officer of this ship. Do you understand all that Dobby?"

Dobby gulped and tears ran from his big blue eyes as he spoke "Yes, Yes I do understand, I have watched some Muggle Tele and I understand the concept of ship command, Dobby is very happy to be under your command in such a situation and thank you, Harry, Sir."

"Excellent, Dobby, but I am surprised that you have watched Muggle Tele, I guess there is a lot about House elves I don't know or understand yet, perhaps, in time, you will teach me Dobby?"

"But now for a bit of clean up to render on this Planet before we venture off." Harry muttered.

"And what be that clean up, Harry?" Dobby asked, more sure of his position now.

"Ahh. . . that. Well . . . that would be removing Voldemort, as a threat to this world, once and for all." Harry Replied in a matter of fact, vocal tone.

Harry sat back in the control chair as Dobby watched every move Harry made. Harry maneuvered the ship using his minds eye connected through the computer interface, and through that damn link from his scar, to find old Voldy at what Harry suspected was the Riddle house, as he recognized the graveyard he had been in once before, projected on one of the transparent walls.

Once he found the "prick" he teleported him to the bridge, surrounding him with a Magnetic Force Field, and was sure he heard old Tommy boy, mutter; . . . "What The Hell...?" but before the self proclaimed Dark-Lord-Voldemort, knew what was happening, Harry had drained off almost every bit of his magic energy and stored it in a Magnetic containment field, then siphoning it off into a Magnetic storage container, for later disposal by teleporting it into the Suns Core. Then with the usual whitish blue flash, and a small bit of flourish, on Harry's part, teleported this "prick" straight into a Ministry holding cell, on level nine of the British Ministry building..

**End of Phase 1:**

**Please Review**


	3. Ep 1: What the Hell? Day 1: Phase 2:

**Harry Potter in The SOS-Potter**

**Created By: Steve's Place**

**Episode 1: What the Hell? Day 1: Phase 2:**

**Written By: Steve's Place**

**Phase 2: Beta By: Microsoft Word**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn receive nor expect any money from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read this.

**Author Note:**A note about this Fan Fiction Story/Series **"The SOS-Potter." **I welcome any Writers /Authors that wish to participate in this series to write your own, **(Completed Episodes.) (10-25 thousand words thereabouts). **You will of course, be properly credited for your completed Fan Fiction SOS Potter Story Episode; should you chose to accept this mission. Think of it as any other episodic story series which can have many different writers for various episodes.

**Additional Disclaimer:** No one will be paid any money, all Fan Fiction is freely written and posted publicly and no copy right infringement is intended by any Episode Writers nor are any Fan Fiction Writers earning or charging any money from these efforts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summery: Phase 2**: Harry and a new crew member learn more about this Space Crafts Technology and previous mission.

**Characters:** **Phase 2:** Harry, Dobby.

You may also wish to consult diagrams of the ship. If so and since I don't seem to be able to include a link at some sites, you may need to go to my **FF(dot)net Bio Page** to find that link.

**Ships Diagrams click here.**

Diagrams do not work in Firefox Browser.

------------------------------------------------

**And now**

**Day 1: Phase 2:**

**June 29, 1996: 1:01pm GMT:**

------------------------------------------------

Harry asked Dobby to produce a parchment and quill, and then dictated a sizzling note. He then made four copies for delivery to The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler and the M.N.N. (Magical News Network) or better known as, The Wizards Wireless News (W.W.N). Which, like many things in the Magic World, that name, never made any sense to Harry as only one in two hundred Wizards or Witches, even knows what the hell a wire actually is.

Harry then teleported one of those notes straight onto Kingsley's desk, which read.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**To The Magical World of the United Kingdom.**

**In care of.**

**The Daily Prophet**

**The Quibbler**

**The W.W.N. Or more properly named: "Magical News Network".**

**The Honorable: Kingsley Shacklebolt: British Auror.**

**And "Minister Of Magic".**

**Auror: Kingsley Shacklebolt and to the current and most recent "Minister of Magic."**

**You will find the self professed "Dark-Lord-Voldemort". . . (Whom the ever incompetent Fudge, prefers to believe, does not exist). . . in a Ministry holding cell, on level 9. I have devised a method of draining this menacing prick, of most of his Magic, permanently.**

**Put the creature that remains, on trial for his many crimes and lock the sick bastard in a dark cell, perhaps, with Fudge and Umbridge for company, under the influence of Dementors, for their punishments.**

**You must, I repeat, you must keep this sick bastard alive for as long as possible. I have found a way to lengthen his life span about thirty years or so. Since Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort is 70 years old this year, and he could normally live to be around 120-130 years old with the help of Magic.**

**I have left him with just enough Magic to sustain that normal wizard's life span. This, in combination with the additional 30 years, gives him the possibility to live up to about 150+ years of age in order to serve his sentence before dieing of natural causes.**

**I did this because, I am, an eye for an eye believer, and old Voldemort has been a public menace for at least 30 years. However, be vigilant and watch out for a suicide on his part. I expect he will not take kindly to serving around 80 years in a dark cell with barely enough Magic to cast a Lumos spell.**

**Bare this in mind, carefully. He has managed to split his soul into seven Horcruxes, which I know of. When the thing that remains, dies, it is possible Voldemort could re-surface, a few years after that. Hunt down these Horcruxes and destroy them all!**

**I honestly doubt he will return, at least in any menacing way, as I permanently removed his Magic anyway. But don't get complacent!**

**The rest of his demented followers, are up to you and the many Ministry Aurors to find and deal with. Start by actually looking for people, all around you, that bare his dark mark instead of pretending it doesn't exist.**

**Begin with Lucius Malfoy. He is the number one supporter of Voldemort. He also has a Dark Mark on his left forearm, obvious enough to blind a sixty foot Basilisk. And from what I understand, that mark has to be taken willingly! You might also look under the drawing room floor, at Malfoy Manner for Dark artifacts. He has or had a hidden chamber there. And find Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail). He is, in the true sense, a "rat," and very much alive.**

**Remove the self serving, current; "Minister of Magic!" Prosecute particularly, Dolores Jane Umbridge for sending two Dementors after me at Privet Drive in Surrey, two summers ago. For using a Blood Quill on me and other students at Hogwarts, when she turned the school upside-down with her insane Ministry Decrees, and for attempting to use an unforgivable curse on me, last year. Prosecute Fudge for his approval of her actions, and his past corruption and bribes, taken from Malfoy and others to look the other way, in support of their illegal activities over the past decades. Seek out the witnesses and Gringotts documentation, for all these crimes. The evidence is as plain as the Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm, if you people just look for it.**

**Just . . . Clean up your act!**

**If I should ever return here and find this kind of mess. By that I mean, this state of Corruption and Pure Blood Bigotry that currently exists in this British Magical World. I will permanently fix it myself, and you won't like my methods, or I will simply and permanently, remove it from existence.**

**That is an absolute promise, no threat intended, and I now have the power and willingness to do, just that!**

**I very easily removed Voldemort's Magic and can do the same individually or on a very large scale if you don't change the way you people think and act.**

**Your Justice system needs full checks and balances to ensure that only the guilty get punished and the innocent go free. Not the other way around, as you people have practiced for generations.**

**So . . . don't push me! You won't like the results!**

**I will no longer be a part of, or tolerate this, Magic Worlds, Bull Shit, Corruption and Pure Blood Bigotries.**

**Equalize the status of other Sentient, Intelligent, Magical Creatures. All! Of! Them!**

**Or I just may put them, in charge of you, and see how you like persecution when the proverbial shoe is on the other foot.**

**You would do well, by electing "Hermione Jean Granger" as your next; "Minister of Magic".**

**She is the smartest Witch, amongst all of you, to have surfaced in probably centuries.**

**Use "common sense" in your thinking and judgment. I have noticed in my six years amongst you, that only one in every two or three hundred of you even know what the Hell common sense is.**

**Look it up in a Muggle Dictionary for Merlin's Sake.**

**Clean up the state of Britain's Magical Society, Or else Forfeit all together. If I come back here at some future time and nothing has changed for the better. I will remove all the Magic from Witches and Wizards and put the Magical Creatures and other Sentient, Intelligent Species, in charge of you all. Or I will just remove all the Magic and simply say "the Hell with you all." Am I making myself clear and understood especially to you inbred, Bigoted, Pure Blood, Supremacist?**

**I repeat. Clean up your act, or else!**

**Don't bother to search for me, I will not be found or seen again, unless I deem it necessary or want to be found!**

**You can have a much better life if you all take the steps to some sort of enlightenment.**

**Best of luck to all.**

**I'm out a here.**

**Signed:**

**Harry James (got-ago) Potter - "Traveler Extreme"**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry chuckled at his quip "Traveler Extreme" then returned the ship to Earths Orbit.

"Dobby? We have a few more things we still have to do before we venture off on a new adventure, but I want to ask you one more time, if you still really want to go with me? Once we leave Earths Orbit it will be too late to change your mind. What do you say, Dobby?"

"Dobby really want to go on adventures with Harry, Sir."

"Dobby learn to function here to help any way Dobby can, Sir."

As Dobby reiterated his willingness to stay, his head was bobbing up and down, making his ears also flap up and down in an affirmative fashion while ringing his three fingered hands in a nervous fashion.

"We will have to find some way for you to access the computers using those three fingers, I guess?" Harry said, while looking at Dobby's hands.

"And that reminds me, I want to stock up on some Human, Earth food supplies and modify the nutrition center to either manufacture or at least, dispense those foods. I don't think I can stomach the current menu, for very long." Harry said, as he further mused, about modifying that damn toilet as well.

"We will remain here until we get all of these things working to our satisfaction."

"Dobby, please make a list so we don't forget anything important, include on that list a method of private or emergency communication with a couple of our friends here." Harry said, as he continued musing about coming to the rescue in an emergency situation.

Ok, what's next," Harry mused.

"Ahh yes, I must name this ship as well." Several names ran through Harry's mind but it was Dobby that came up with just the right name.

"Would 'Capt. Potter' like to call his ship... 'The SOS-Potter' for "The Space Options Ship-Potter"... Capt. Sir?" Dobby said, with a military salute and a wide smile on his face.

Harry Laughed loudly, then repeated . . ."The SOS-Potter". . ."The Space Options Ship-Potter"

"That will do very nicely, indeed Dobby, but I also want to add a new nick name to myself just for laughs and something that I choose, rather than a name thrown on me by others."

"I will adopt the new nickname, for those in the know, as. . . (got-ago)-Potter."

"Please make a note for the ships Log, Dobby. Use a parchment until you have learned how to make the necessary entries in the ships computer logs."

Dobby snapped his fingers and quill and parchment appeared in the air in front of him, ready to take automatic dictation.

"Then, add this to the log, .Dobby."

"Captain - Harry James Potter" of the "SOS-Potter" standing for. . . "The Space Options Ship-Potter."

"Then add."

"Commander - Dobby...?' ("ahhh... ummm. . . do you have a second, or want a nickname, Dobby?")

"Commander. . .? Sir . . .?" Was Dobby's perplexed response.

"Yes indeed Dobby, you are my first official crew member and as of this moment, second in charge of this ship, do you have or want to choose a second or nickname, Dobby?" Harry said with a big smile.

"Well... Sir... then..., Commander (fix-it) Dobby can be fine, Capt. Sir." As Dobby split a full, ear to ear grin and saluted again.

Harry, laughing once again said. "Very well then, add Commander-(fix-it) Dobby as First Officer and second in command of The Space Options Ship-Potter. You really do have a strange sense of humor, Commander - (fix-it) Dobby . . . and . . . . Welcome on board, Commander."

Musing to himself about these nicknames, for a moment. . . (fix-it) and (got-ago) . . . just seemed so surreal. Harry thought.

For a moment he imagined, a ship to shore, communication with Dobby, about some ships problem preventing a beam up or other such emergency situation and thinking he could be saying . . . 'Commander fix-it! Just fix it now, and get me the Hell out of here, I got ago now, it won't keep any longer, and that's an order Commander fix-it! Just fix it now!'

Harry can barely control his Laughing at this possible, absurd, future situation.

Dobby noticed this musing by Harry and asked. "Capt. Sir. What does Capt. Potter find so very amusing Sir, can Dobby be having a good laugh too Sir?"

Harry spun his head around so fast there was an audible snap, and then he just said. "Ahh. . .Well. . . Commander, it was just some mind musing, you would have had to be there, to appreciate it Dobby. Actually I was musing about our chosen nick names and imagining a scenario where I was stuck on a planet with a broken Teleport module and was screaming at Commander fix-it to just fix it and get me out of there. That sort of musing, Dobby."

"Yes Dobby can see the humor of that Sir."

"What do we do next Capt.?" Dobby asked, anxious to get to work at something.

"Well, I think we eventually have to have you access the computer systems and properly interface with them, without it nearly killing you, as it nearly did to me. And on that I think I have a solution to that problem. Although I will have to repeat my earlier access as well as it was incomplete as I have missing bits of information."

"But first you need a tour, I think?" Harry said.

"So let us first take a ships tour, as I did, so you know where to find everything and I can point out some things I didn't know on my first journey through this craft."

"First, we are on the Bridge of this three deck craft. This is the bridge computer console interface, there are three round doors on this deck that enter this bridge, they are over there, there and that one there. First go over near one of them and see how they operate Dobby."

And Dobby did just that with wide eyed enthusiasm. As he approached the door it opened as usual, and Dobby made a mental note of its operation.

"Dobby, between each door are the transparent viewing walls. These walls have built in transmitting and receiving sensors which turn the walls into a sort of window, or may be a two way Tele screen is a better reference."

"Straight above the computer console where you see that large light fixture in the ceiling. That light slides down like a lift in a Muggle high-rise building to about twenty centimeters above the console, and a liquid ceramic type of material solidifies into a stairway for access to the air lock and docking port, above that ceiling. This is for Bridge docking with another ship or Craft, and perhaps others similar to this one, I think?"

"It also serves as an upper exit from this ship if we should ever have to land it for any reason. There is a sliding liquid ceramic platform that reaches from the inside of the outer airlock, up there above that light housing. We then enter the lift. When the housing or lift ascends again with a passenger inside it, we then enter the airlock. Then exit the outer airlock hatchway out on to the surface of the craft and either walk or move up and down the side of the craft to the ground level. This liquid Ceramic sort of, rolls out like a giant tongue, I suppose, and creates a stairway type extension or a ramp that can act like an escalator or some similar mechanism, moving up and down to the ground level is the best way to put it I guess."

"There are also eight telescoping support arms that lower from eight points under the main deck, for full ground support of the ship, again in the event we should ever need to land this craft on solid ground. But, I find it very unlikely we would ever have to actually land this craft as we can hover undetected just above ground level or any other altitude, in most situations and teleport in and out of the ship, as the need arises. Do you understand all of that so far Dobby?"

"Yes Sir Capt., Dobby gets it, Sir."

"Well there is not much else to tell you about the Bridge as yet, so let us investigate the power source next then. I think this just might scare the ears off you, Commander." And Harry laughed while Dobby grabbed hold of both his ears.

Just before they left the Bridge Harry remembered he was still projecting his usual Hogwarts clothing and turned off the projector field.

Dobby jumped a bit startled by Harry's sudden appearance change, and just squeaked out. "Yowwzer. . ., Sir? What be that green thing Harry is wearing Sir?"

"Ahhh. . . that. . .! We will get to that a bit later, but it is an environment suit, and I've got one just for you as well." Harry said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

-----

Proceeding through one of the Bridge doors, and over to the ladders, then descending two levels, they came out on the narrow corridor surrounding the Magnetic Current Anti-Gravity Field Propulsion Matrix. Entering the small access chamber and moving over to one of the floor mounted iris, access ports.

They both approached as the iris port opened and exposed the chamber once again. They both lowered their heads through the access port and Harry pointed out the various accouterments connected to the matrix and explained, to a more detailed degree, how the matrix actually worked.

Harry explained that the three long cylinders hanging down were able to move to any position in the chamber by pivoting on several pivot points. He then described in which configuration these cylinders would be in, for different flight scenarios.

Harry continued. "For example, if we are traveling in the saucer configuration through an atmosphere or liquid, these three cylinders would form a wide triangular, tripod shape, pointing down, but to the sides, and the entire assembly would rotate according to flight dynamics such as speed, altitude etc., using the planetary gravity for propulsion which is all controlled from the Bridge."

He then went on to explain. "If we are traveling in the sub-light or Hyper-Space and also in the Sub-Space and worm-hole configurations, we travel in the Bridge forward position and these cylinders conform to, or modify the Space Gravity, actually catching and dispersing, or more accurately, a push and pull on that Space Gravity, also known by Earth Science as "Dark Matter" by, unidirectional displacements. This allows this ship to travel very, very fast in different configurations." Harry had to stop a moment and catch his breath, then took another deep breath and continued, while Dobby just listened, with ears perked up at full attention.

"In the terms known to Earth Science, Sub-light speed is any speed under one light speed. In metric units, the speed of light represented by the letter c is exactly 299,792,458 meters per second or (1,079,252,848.8 Kilometers per hour). In imperial units, the speed of light is about 670,616,629.2 miles per hour or 983,571,056 feet per second, which is about 186,282.397 miles per second, or roughly one foot per nanosecond."

Harry, after inhaling another deep breath, continued with. "Hyper-Space is any speed above light speed up to a factor of 10. There is an effect on time when using this method, but by making certain adjustments, while traveling, that effect can mostly be compensated for.

Using Sub-Space worm Holes allows this ship to essentially bend space to shorten the distance between two points. This is the fastest method of getting from one point in space to another, but is only at its peek efficiency for very, very long distances and time is not usually affected in the same way Hyper-Space travel is. Ok Dobby do you understand any of that?"

"Dobby is not sure, Sir. Dobby is a bit dizzy from the field effect and all those numbers rolling around in my head, but Dobby thinks I understands the general idea, Capt. Sir." Dobby said with a bit of a head shake, sort of both up and down and back and forth at the same time.

Harry laughed a bit at that, and simply said. "Dobby, once we hook you up to the computers, this will all seem like child's play, I hope?" Was Harry's answer while his thumb and index finger, was rubbing his chin.

"The bottom of this chamber also acts as a Combined Solar Collector & Magnetic Current Bounce Back Field Matrix. But perhaps equally as important, is capable of generating and firing a Magnetic Current displacement field to act as a Primary Weapon. This weapon is capable of great destruction if used in that manner, or if the need ever arises. Those numerous Bounce Back Collector Nodes, on the bottom of the Magnetic Current converters and Field Discharge Spheres, can funnel Magnetic Current Energy to eight external firing ports on the outer hull surrounding the ship, and dispersing or firing like that of the hand held three phase digger weapon, like this one, as Harry showed Dobby one of the Flashlight like Digger Weapons, attached to his utility belt. Which Harry had renamed from the Aliens word for it, which was "Pintka," which originally got its name from the disintegrator setting which was often used to dig through rocks and other very hard materials." Harry said while taking another deep breath.

"That's all I need to show you now, you will better understand all of this once the computers have integrated this information, directly into your brain, ok Commander?" Harry asked again.

"Yes Sir Capt., Dobby gets it, it's not nearly as bad, as yous made it out to be Sir." Dobby said while shaking and rolling his head a bit with a huge smile, while checking to be sure his ears were still attached.

"Oh. . . wait until you see the toilets, you get to be the first to try one out, Dobby." Harry said with a cheeky grin, hidden inside a smirk.

-----

Proceeding out of this power plant and ascending the ladder once again, coming out on the main deck just out side the Nutrition and Recycling rooms. Harry decided to start where; he had started, in his first unofficial tour, and backtracked down the corridor to the Medical bay and entered it first.

"This is where I first arrived in this place Dobby. I was abducted very early this morning by those three Aliens, lying there on the floor. I was secured to that examination table, I guess, assumed by these Aliens, to be unconscious and in my panicked state of mind, my magic went wild and inadvertently, killed these three creatures. I then staggered around a bit, looking this place over and making some observations about them. I suppose it is time to remove these Aliens before they start to stink up the place." Harry stated in a matter of fact tone.

Harry then took out one of his Digger Weapons and set the rotating cylinder at the front end, to the third or disintegrator setting and pointed it at one of these Aliens. Pushing the trigger button he watched as the disintegrator beam struck one of the Aliens and was momentarily mesmerized, as the Alien slowly, shimmered a bit and disappeared into nothingness. He repeated this action on the other two of them, to the same result. After they had disappeared Harry made note of the fact that there was no trace that they had ever been there, not even a residual matter trace, left on the floor. "Humm. . . well. . . a complete disintegration then." Harry mused out loud.

"Wowzer, that's some new kind of wand, Harry, is that the digger weapon, you showed me, a bit ago?" Dobby squeaked out.

"Yes indeed it is Commander; we will get to that when we see the tool room. That's also the room you will find your new environment suit, although, I wonder if we will have to manufacture a special one for you to fit properly into. Although I suppose not, since these suits seem to fit those smaller Aliens just fine and I had no problem with it conforming to fit me as well . . . ummm . . . hummm . . .Dobby, can I ask you a personal question, since I have no real idea of how an elf does this?"

"Yes Sir, Harry ask away." Dobby beamed at Harry thinking he knew just what Harry was going to ask him.

"Ummm. . . How do you go to the toilet, is it much the same as we do it or is there some Magic method you use or whatever?" Harry's face turned a bit red at the question he was asking, but he stood his ground anyway.

Dobby actually smiled, then said. "Well Capt. We has much the same kind of equipment that yous do Sir, just a bit smaller and male elves has there bits tucked inside, Dobby stated."

Harry smiled and said, "Good, good Dobby, I can't wait to see your reaction to putting the suit on for the first time, it was quite an experience for me, I tell you!" Harry once again turned as red as a tomato at the remembered incident.

"Ok, onward then, this is the Medical bay, obviously. Over there are the main Medical computers with a vast knowledge base that these Aliens have collected from all over the Galaxy and Merlin knows, wherever else. That's seems to be pretty much all I can say about this room, so let us move onto the nutrition room then."

Harry chewed his bottom lip as they approached this room remembering it seemed so very empty on his last inspection of it.

"Entering once again, he walked over to the dispensing computer and this time he could read the symbols on the wall above the console. Although he could read them now they made little more sense to him now than they did before as he had no reference point to compare them with Earth foods. Pointing at one of the symbols he said. "Ummmm. . . this one says "Geebels," whatever that means. And this one says "Wipits". From his earlier experience the only one he could make sense of, was the water, whose symbol said "Tappin". "Ok Dobby, the only one I can translate is the one for water, that is the symbol for water and the word, it sounds to me like "Tappin". "Press that button and see what will happen, Dobby?"

Dobby pressed it and again, nothing happened.

"Ok!" Harry said. "I wanted to see if you got the same response from it that I did, my first try." Harry then pressed his Human finger on the symbol and a few seconds later a container of water, once again appeared, not having to transfigure his hand this time. Then Harry pressed the symbol for the horrible tasting purple one and asked Dobby to taste it and give his opinion on what he thought.

Dobby made a face at it after he tasted it and said. "Dobby thinks it taste like gravel and dirty oil Sir!"

"Ahhh. . . ok that was pretty much what I thought as well Dobby. Ok let's try this one then." And Harry pressed the symbol for the orange one and asked Dobby to repeat the taste test.

A bit more reluctant now, but Dobby took the plunge anyway. After all it was a Capt.'s order. "Ummm. . . ohhh . . . much better Sir, sort of burnt toast with apple and some pepper, Dobby thinks, Sir?"

"Ok. . . again pretty much what I thought also. But perhaps you can transfigure it to something more palatable for both of us, give it a try, Dobby?"

Then Dobby's Magic went to work on it and transfigured it into a nice looking chocolate cake. They both had a taste of that and were quite happy that it had worked. Since neither of them had anything to eat for some time they decided to sit at one of the tables, pulling one of the chairs over to that table and proceeded to devour that chocolate cake.

With a mouth full and scarping it down while simultaneously trying to eat and talk at the same time, Harry tried a little too hard, to say. "Ah weally meeded dat pit opf gugar toes pekpp wme upd!" After he had managed to swallow that last mouthful, Harry said. "Ahh. . . thank you Commander, that was really good and did I ever need that!"

"Your very welcome, Capt. Potter, Sir." Dobby reiterated the formal jargon as well.

"Well, I think this room needs a little more investigating. I was concerned that this room seemed, too large and empty for just three Aliens to sit back to back, while consuming their nutrition." Harry said.

Harry got up and walked around the room a couple of times, looking at the walls and floor in particular and trying to remember if the download of information, had imparted any info on this room, and decided it was a part of some still missing info that didn't make the trip in the first download interface, he had nearly killed himself with.

He went over to the right side wall and moved the table out into the middle of the room and felt along the wall for some hidden panel, switches, buttons or something. But found nothing useful along the walls. But below him on the floor was a hidden indentation. "Ahhh. . . there is something here?" he said out to Dobby, who was doing much the same on the other side of the room.

Harry pushed a bit on a part of the floor where this indentation was, when a part of the floor slid back into the inside and under the floor, exposing what Harry thought was some sort of cooking machine that popped up on a scissors like assembly, from under the floor, and looked sort of like a microwave oven. Harry figuring it was probably not a microwave but more likely a Magnetic Current, cooking device.

It seemed to Harry that everything about this craft was based on this Electric and Magnetic Current combined technology. Harry had heard the term Magnetic Current somewhere before but still had not been able to put his proverbial finger on just where he had heard, or read about this. But it was certainly like nothing any Earth technology was capable of, currently, so to speak, pardon the pun, he thought to himself as he chuckled a bit at his quip again.

It had a compartment like that of a regular oven about one meter square, inside. Big enough to cook about seven good sized turkeys in it Harry thought and assuming it was a cooking device. He needed to get back into that computer chair and get the rest of the download info soon, rather than stumbling around, guessing at what things were for, and potentially making a huge mistake, blowing both of them up in a state of ignorant, bumbling about.

"Ok, Commander, look for more of these indentations on the floor and open any you find and we will try and figure out what they do."

So Dobby did just that finding several more of these, and out popped three more box type devices that Harry had actually recognized what they were, as this info had made the trip in the first download.

"Dobby, can you guess what these three devices are?" He asked with a big smile to show for his understanding of these.

"Ummm. . . my first best guess woulds be some sort of coffins Sir, but it seem a strange place for coffins. Apart from that, I has not a clue, Sir?"

"Ahhh. . .my friend Dobby, it is the answer to our food problem and on a very long time scale, as well." Harry answered with a knowing smirk imbedded behind a stifled smile.

"Huahh. . .how's that Sir?"

"Well. . . Dobby. . . these are stasis chambers, no doubt using a form of Magnetic Current frequency folding, Stasis Field Technology. I recognize what they are but don't yet know exactly how they work. Only that inside these chambers there is a quantum probability of zero, that is, no passage of time, that is, time stands still for whatever is inside these chambers, that is, movement through time does not exist, therefore a quantum probability of zero, exists inside these chambers, while time for us, out side these stasis chambers, resumes at its normal pace. Did you get that Dobby?"

"Sir. . . could yous not have just said, they was freezers, instead of the double talk. If yous keep doing that to Dobby Sir, Dobby be giving Capt. Potter a tail or worse! Sir!" Dobby smirked out.

"Wowa. . . OK, OK, Dobby, no tail, please! I promise I will be good!" Harry backed away with both hands up in a defensive posture while both of them smiling at the thought of Dobby giving his Capt. a tail, for being cheeky to his Commander and thinking that would be one of those, (fix-its), Dobby would be getting famous for alright.

"Well. . .shall we move on then Commander?" Harry asked now holding both hands over his buttocks afraid Dobby might just throw a tail on him when his back was turned.

"After you, Sir." Dobby said with a cheeky smirk trying to double as a serious look.

"Ummmm. . .Ok Dobby you first, and just make a left in the corridor and enter the next room, just down there. . .ok?" Harry was still protecting his delicate backside not entirely sure he could turn his back on the elf now.

Dobby just huffed as he made his way out of the nutrition room and left down the corridor to the recycling and processing room.

Entering he stepped aside and just waited for Capt. Potter to work up the nerve to follow him.

As Harry entered he said, "Ummmm . . . just how detailed do you consider ok, without too much double talk. I really don't want a tail Dobby, but I really don't know how to make this not seem like, what you call double talk?"

"Oh come ons Capt. does yous really think that Commander (fix-it) Dobby, woulds give his Capt. a tail? Sir?"

"Ummm . . . mmm . . . mmm . . . in a word! Yes!" Harry smiling, but a defensive smile none the less.

Dobby just smirked at him and gestured with his three fingered hand for Harry to continue the tour.

"Ummm. . . mmm . . . mmm . . . ok then, this is the processing and recycling room, and it is also for manufacturing anything we might need, like replacement digger weapons, environment suits or just about anything else we can input a matrix to the computer for it to manufacture. Those two units on the far wall, the green and blue ones with the control and the receptor plate on it, are for fine adjustments and the left one is for the manufactured item to materialize using a combination of matter enhancement and teleportation, or more simply put, materializing the product through matter transmutation and teleportation technology." Then Harry backed up a pace or two with both hands on his bum again.

"Capt. what woulds be making you thinks that a tail must always be in the place you is protecting yourself, Sir?" Dobby said trying really hard not to break out laughing at his Capt.'s whitening face.

"Ok. . .Ok. . . you have had your bit of fun at my expense, now I'm putting a stop to it. That is an order Commander (fix-it) Dobby. I can't go around protecting strange parts of my body all the time worrying about you throwing a tail on me in some strange place, ok. . . Commander?" Harry said in his best, stern Capt.'s demeanor.

"Ahhh. . . you is no fun at all Capt. Sir! But Commander Dobby promise not to put a tail on Capt. Potter unless yous really, really deserves it Sir. Is that make yous feels better, Sir?" Dobby said, standing at full attention while saluting again.

"Ummm. . . mmm. . . mmm. . . NO. . . but I guess it will just have to do then." Harry said removing his protecting hands and continued the dialog tour of the recycling parts of this room.

"The three right units are for recycling ships waist products like disposed of foods and crew waist, from toilet and sonic showers, dust, bodily oils etc. The three left units are for air and water recycling and processing. All of these products go through an extensive magnetic cleaning, refining and purifying process, that the end product is as pure as it could possibly get. I know it sounds a bit disgusting in a way but, the processing is so clean in the end it is purer and less harmful than any natural foods or water you could find on Earth." Harry took another deep breath and continued.

"I noticed when we were in the food room that the water container and the other two containers that I had produced earlier for taste testing, were gone when we entered the room. That is because the ships internal sensors detected, after a time that it was an organic waste product and recycled the whole thing including the containers, which are a by-product, of the recycling process and also organic in nature. It's very efficient actually, and no dishes to do or after meal cleanups, etc. You just leave it there and a short time later the ship removes the waste by internal teleportation, straight into the recycling processors." And Harry needed another deep breath.

"Ok on to the crew quarters now." Harry said, while trying to hold back his internal smirk and maintain a professional Capt.'s demeanor.

Entering the first crew quarters, Harry pointed out the Anti-Gravity Sleeping & Regeneration Chamber in its vertical positioning. "Ok Commander give that a try. There is a button on the inside to open the sliding door when you are ready to exit. The chamber removes the gravity after the door is closed, so don't be alarmed by the feeling of weightlessness." Harry reiterated for Dobby's benefit.

Dobby entered and closed the door and could be heard saying. "Wow Weezer, Dobby be enjoying this place Sir!"

"Ok Dobby, come on out now."

"But Dobby be having too much fun in here Sir. Can Dobby be staying in here a little longer Sir?"

"Plenty of time for that later Commander, come on now, check this out." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Dobby reluctantly exited the chamber and stumbled a bit over to the other sliding door in the far corner.

"This is the crew toilet facility; waist is removed in the same way the food and other waste is removed. After we deposit our bodies waste, in that, it is automatically removed after a time. Give it a try Dobby I will wait over here for you."

"Yes Sir, Capt. Sir. Dobby been needing to go for some time now." When Dobby entered the toilet the transparent enclosure turned opaque and Harry could not see through the enclosure any more, but he could here Dobby plain enough. He was making a sound like he was riding a bucking bronco horse.

"Weee. . .youzer . . .weeeee. . . yipeeee. . . youzer . . . youzer . . .weeeee. . . yipeeee. . . youzer . . " After a few minutes Dobby exited the toilet with a spin, and just a bit dizzy saying. "Capt. Sir, yous really gots to trys that Sir. Its be one of the wildest rides Ises ever be on sir, Great fun, Sir."

Harry just had a seriously perplexed look on his face at how Dobby seems to think it was some sort of fair ground ride. Harry just shook his head in utter amazement at this elf's flexibility to adjust to the strangest and most unusual situations.

"Well. . . Dobby, that was fun for you was it?"

"Ohh. . . yessireee, Sir, great fun, Capt. Sir, has not tried that yet?"

"No Commander, I have been avoiding that thing, it scares the goose bumps, right off my arms. Anyway, we need to move on now. The next two rooms are the same as this one and you can have this room as your quarters, if you want, Dobby? Mine will be the third one and for now we will leave the middle one as a reserve or spare, for the time being anyway." Harry said.

"Ohhh. . .yesiree, Capt. Sir, I wills be very happy to having that room as Dobby's very own playing room. Thank you Capt. Sir." Dobby said all excited again.

Harry just shook his head again and proceeded down the corridor past the other two crew quarters and pointed out to Dobby which door was the entrance to his quarters.

Entering the tool room Harry once again began to smirk at the thought that Dobby might not find the Environment suit quite as much fun, then, on the other hand who knows with this elf, what he may make of it, or what the hell might happen when he tries it on? Harry mused again to himself.

They approached the end table where the Digger Weapons and the Utility belts were. This time Harry started with the Environment suit explaining its function on waste removal and recycling and the protection this suit had to offer against a number of dangers and suggested he needed to put it on and that he would ware it at all or most of the time from now on. He pointed out the Environment, Pressure and Magnetic Current Shielding controls on the utility belt and told Dobby that they worked together with the suit and he could work in a vacuum or in the Power Chamber if needed, that the suit it self would deflect Magnetic energy around him so as to not affect him like it did earlier when they were in the Power Chamber.

He stood back trying to maintain that, Captains professional demeanor, again while Dobby put this suit on. Dobby slipped this suit on as though he was born to it, with out any reaction the likes of which Harry had experienced, and poor Harry was just not having any fun with this.

Now, since we know that Dobby is something of a mind reader when it comes to Harry and his, unknown to Harry, bond with him, Dobby decided to have a bit of fun at Harry's expense again.

A few seconds after Dobby had the suit on he started to vibrate and fell to the floor holding his bits and rolling about the floor making more of those squeaking sounds he had earlier in the toilet, like he was on a great fair ground ride. He kept this up until Harry could not hold back his laughter and was equally on the floor holding his sides from splitting, from his surprised and out of control laughter.

Then Dobby just stood up calm as could be and said while pointing at Harry, "Whats you laughing at, you think this is funny dos you!" And then threw that Magic tail on Harry in the most stern Demeanor, Dobby could manage. Then stood there with his little arms crossed, and an equally cross, look on his face.

"Yikes. . .Geeebies . . . Krikers. . .get this thing off me Dobby, I'm sorry I laughed at you, but I just couldn't help myself. That's an order (fix-it) fix it now Dobby, ouch, that thing hurts!" Harry, not laughing any more and hopping around trying not to step on his new tail which was snaked down the inside of his left leg, coming out the bottom and stretching the environment suit to accommodate the new tail, then extending about one meter on the floor.

"Say it again, you is sorry!" Still holding that stern and rather cross look on his face.

"Yes. . . Geeebies. . .yes, yes, I am sorry Dobby, please, please, fix it Dobby, now, please!" Harry managed to scream out.

Then Dobby having had his fun, removed the tail and fell to the floor laughing, the likes of which Harry had never seen or would have believed an elf could laugh, or carry on.

Harry just sat there catching his breath and looking very perplexed at this Elf, wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Then Dobby, having finished with his laugh and little prank on his Captain, stood and pointed at Harry and simply said. "Thats will teach yous not to try and pulls ones over on this Elf, Capt. Sir!" And laughed again then said. "Dobby has a bonds with Harry Potter and can, to some degrees reads your thoughts, Sir. I just had to get even with yous for trying to get ones over on Dobby, several times today, already. And Dobby promised he woulds not give yous a tail unless yous deserve it, Sir. And Dobby thinks yous deserve it, that time Sir. Is Dobby be forgiven Sir?"

"Bloody Hell Dobby . . . you sure know how to prank me. But I as, Capt. Harry James Potter forbid you from ever, I mean ever, giving me a tail again, no matter what. Krikers , or it will be 30 days in the brig for you. That was not a fun experience at all Dobby, but, as you have said a few times today, I gets it, Sir." Then smiled down at his little frightening, friend. Then Harry asked him. "That business in the toilet, you were having me on that time too, weren't you Dobby?"

"Yes Sir, I was having you on Sir. But yous really do have to try that thing sir, it is not as bad as yous think and I promise it will not eats you, Sir. And does we have a brig, Sir?" Dobby said with a big, rather suspicious smile on that innocent looking face.

"I'll make one if I have to, Commander." Harry said, with an equally innocent smile.

"No Sir. That wills not be necessary, Capt. Sir." Was Dobby's, equally innocent response.

"Ok Dobby this is the last room, the Information and mapping room which does many other things as well. This is where you will interface with the computers for the Brain download of the ships functions etc. But first I need to make some adjustments, take in some missing information and maybe alter the way this computer operates. Just hang in over there for a bit Dobby while I work with this." Harry said and went to sit in that comfy computer chair again.

Harry placed his hands on the interface and began his manipulations. First he needed to complete the download, he was ejected from earlier. When he was satisfied he had been properly downloaded to. He place a lock out on the system so an accident like he had, could not happen again. The interface would just go inert if someone unauthorized attempted a down load like that. He then configured the computer to down load in a slower fashion for Dobby. It was then that he realized he could reprogram some of the ships systems to accommodate a more human like crew and the very first thing he did was reprogram his Captains quarters for two things, to alter the structure of the toilet and to manufacture a standard sectional couch and office desk for his quarters to give the place a more human touch and accessibility. He didn't want to be confined to that sleeping chamber all the time and new he would be more comfortable with a homier feel.

He told Dobby to sit down in the chair and take in his download of ships information and that it would take some time to complete as he slowed it down so the system would not hurt him. He had Dobby transfigure one of his hands to what looked like the Aliens hand and then placed it on one of the pads and then Harry placed one of his hands on the other pad and the down load began. At the same time Harry nudged Dobby over a bit and sat beside him in the computer chair then the chair widened to accommodate the new size and mass.

After around 15 minutes, Dobby's download was complete and he now had the same information and understanding of the ship, and a new out look on the universe.

Harry just watched Dobby for a few minutes, worried it may have harmed him. As he watched Dobby's face it seemed to change, with a form of enlightenment.

Dobby turned to look at Harry with big blue and much brighter eyes, and said. "Harry, are you aware that using the Hyper-Space protocols, and adjusting the negative Magnetic flux, and associated tangibility equations, we are able to travel backwards in time? By the same method, adjusting the Positive Magnetic flux and associated equations, we are also able to move forward in time. There are restrictions on the Magnetic flux matrix adjustments, on the order of 10 to the 42nd power, but it is still, possible. That won't allow us to be pin point accurate to an exact date, but we can arrive with a margin of approximately, between 5 and 30 Earth days, to a planned destination in time, either way, Sir?"

As Dobby was informing Harry of the Hyper-Space theory of time travel, Harry was formatting that same information in his mind, and said. "Yes Commander, as you were informing me of that information, it also came to the front of my thoughts as well." Then Harry continued saying. "It is also theoretically possible using the sling-shot type of effect around a Singularity, or by operating at a speed of 1.1 light speed or higher or .1+ above light speed, using Hyper-Space by orbiting the Earth, in this case, and for a negative time jump, in the reverse rotation of the planet, with one rotation subtracting one Earth day and visa versa in the positive or same rotation of the planet. This theory and principle can apply to any planet, System Star, or Singularity like Black or White holes. There is a similar theoretical principle, for using Dark Matter, to achieve the same effect, but I have no intention of jumping about in time, unless it is an emergency of some kind." Then Harry took another deep breath and they both fell to the floor laughing, at each others, new understanding of the universe and of the ships capabilities.

After collecting them selves, Harry looked at the new and improved Dobby and said. "I think that download really tuned us both up a lot, eh Dobby?"

"Oh yes Sir, I feel like a whole new person, I am stronger in my magic as well as my mind, Capt. " Dobby said with no more chopped up or mangled, language speaking difficulties, then continued. "I understand the ships functions now and everything you explained to me earlier as well as a few things you didn't mention. I also have an idea for a portable communications, ear piece that we will need and I know you want to have one or two contacts on Earth, for emergency communications as well. Am I right in thinking you are having Fred and George in mind as those Planet side contacts, Capt.?"

"Yes indeed, I think they are the best for this as they are located right in the heart of the Magic community and have, eyes and ears to just about anything that could happen down there. Get started on the ear piece, com links, and for the twins, I think two medallions like a Galleon, with a press to record a message, and send button on one, in red for Fred and one in Blue for George. They must be made to explode if tampered with and to disintegrate if out side a 2 meter distance from their owners. They won't tamper with or try to take them apart, if they know it will explode, eliminating anything within a 20 meter circumference and they won't let them out of their sight or for that matter away from around their necks, if they know they will lose them, by disintegration if they get careless." Harry stated.

Then Dobby asked. "Harry, are you going to tell them about this ship?"

"NO. . . no way, as far as anyone on Earth needs to know, is that I am just traveling and sight seeing which will be the truth, just not the whole truth, and make Fred and George's Galleon type medallions, strictly record a message then send and receive a message from me. I don't think we need to have direct, real time voice links, with anyone but ships crew, and right now that is just the two of us. Also, under no circumstances is anyone allowed on this ship without my direct authorization or is anyone to know anything about this ship and the ship is to remain in full shielded stealth mode at all times. Those are a full standing, Captains Orders." Harry said in a matter of fact, Captains demeanor.

"Aye aye, Capt. Potter, I'll get started on all four units right away Sir."

Dobby then worked the computer with both his hands and programmed the two com links for him and Harry then programmed the computer to manufacture all four items. After he finished that task they both went to the recycling/manufacturing facility and collected the units. Dobby explained that Harry's operated by tapping the ear piece once to activate the two way or duplex voice feature and that he only needed to tap it a second time to deactivate the transmitter and it would stay in the receive mode full time.

Dobby's had a slightly different shape but generally operated in the same way. Then they tested the units and were satisfied with them. Dobby went on to explain how they actually worked by transmitting a vibration through the jaw bone, and the com unit ear piece translated that vibration into voice. He then stated that the distance was on the order of about one million kilometers. He stated it was basically a ship to shore com link, assuming the ship maintained a standard one thousand kilometer orbit and that the extra distance was just a large margin for error factor, big enough to transmit and receive if they were nearly three to four times the distance, as the Earth to the Moon was. Harry made a flippant comment about how that was a rather large margin for error.

Dobby just said. "It's always better to be safe than sorry. I can, if you prefer, Harry, increase that distance up to a factor of 10 squared, and still maintain efficiency as the crew com links use the Hyper Space communication channels, Sir." And Dobby produced a cheeky grin. "The units for Fred and George have a much longer range. They use the Very, Very Long Range Dynamic Magnetic Current, Multi-Sub-Dimensional Pulse Communication Channels to transmit and receive recorded messages, Sir."

"Thank you Dobby, I think they will be just fine, as is." Harry shook his head at the new improved Dobby. Then thought of something else they had yet to try, and asked. "Dobby, you have not tried popping within the ship yet, that I know of, so give it a try and see if you can get around in here using your unique popping ability?"

And Dobby disappeared with no audible crack this time and popped back in a few seconds later with a big smile, saying. "I can pop around anywhere in the ship Sir and I noticed that I don't even make the usual accompanied noise. I wonder if it has to do with the internal ships atmosphere or perhaps the environment suit preventing the air displacement, usually associated with elf popping."

"Ummm. . .ummm. . . It is probably the environment suits as they displace the atmosphere around the suit as a by product of the waist recycling system and the built in protection of the suit. All the better to pop silently anyway, as that dam crack, always makes me jump." Harry laughed.

"Ok Dobby if we are ready to go and see Fred and George we should get started and bring those additional three notes. I'll have Fred and George deliver those to the Prophet, Quibbler and the W. W. N this evening. I expect, in a few hours the news that old Voldy has been neutralized will hit the Magical world and I would expect one hell of a party to start up. Oh yes and make some adjustments to your Holographic Projector unit to assume a human size and shape about my size and age just make yourself look a bit different. I'll introduce you as a new friend . . . ummm. . . mmm. . . mmm. . . how about Neal Betatrons, does that sound ok to you? After all, every good beta needs a bit part to play." Harry stated most sincerely.

"Oh, that sounds just fine to me, but Harry, what's a beta anyway?" Dobby asked a bit perplexed.

Harry's answer was just to say that he was Alpha on the ship and Dobby was Beta, baste on the Greek Alphabet or first and second in order of rank but that Beta could be spelled two different ways with two different meanings but they sounded the same and not to worry about it.

"Oh, I see, Sir?" Dobby said, but really didn't get the inside joke and figured Harry was trying to put one over on him again and was thinking about what to do to him next, as he was forbidden to give his Capt. another tail, or suffer 30 days in the, yet to be built, brig, that he had been threatened with earlier. Then Dobby mused about giving his Capt. some over sized ducks feet, but let it go for now anyway and just marked it up until Harry totaled up more points before he received another punishment for his cheeky attempts, at having his commander on again..

**End Of Phase 2:**

**Please Review**


	4. Ep 1: What the Hell? Day 1: Phase 3:

**Harry Potter in The SOS-Potter**

**Created By: Steve's Place**

**Episode 1: What the Hell? Day 1: Phase 3:**

**Written By: Steve's Place**

**Phase 3: Beta By: Microsoft Word**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn receive nor expect any money from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read this.

**Author Note:**A note about this Fan Fiction Story/Series **"The SOS-Potter." **I welcome any Writers /Authors that wish to participate in this series to write your own, **(Completed Episodes.) (10-25 thousand words thereabouts). **You will of course, be properly credited for your completed Fan Fiction SOS Potter Story Episode; should you chose to accept this mission. Think of it as any other episodic story series which can have many different writers for various episodes.

**Additional Disclaimer:** No one will be paid any money, all Fan Fiction is freely written and posted publicly and no copy right infringement is intended by any Episode Writers nor are any Fan Fiction Writers earning or charging any money from these efforts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summery:** ** Phase 3**: Two new, primarily Earth based crew members are introduced to the Space Craft while more Space Craft Technology information is revealed. Preparations begin to Modify the craft for more Human occupancy and to assume, in part at least, the previous crews main mission, that of intervening to prevent Earths self destructive occupants from intentional or unintentional, mass destruction.

**Characters:** **Phase 3:** Harry, Dobby, Fred, George.

You may also wish to consult diagrams of the ship. If so and since I don't seem to be able to include a link at some sites, you may need to go to my **FF(dot)net Bio Page** to find that link.

**Ships Diagrams click here.**

Diagrams do not work in Firefox or Netscape Browsers.

------------------------------------------------

**And now**

**Day 1: Phase 3:**

**June 29, 1996: 5:49pm GMT:**

------------------------------------------------

Harry and Dobby went to the Bridge and Harry once again sat in that most comfy Bridge chair, placed his hands on the computer interface and displayed on all three transparent wall sections, views of Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts Castle and Diagon Alley. Maneuvering the sensors to zoom in on Hogsmeade again and then focus on the twins prank product store, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He found the twins working in the store, with one of them behind the counter serving a customer and the other in the back room.

Harry and Dobby both made their adjustments to the Holographic Projector Units and fine tuned them, in Harry's case to look like he usually did only this time, he eliminated the robe appearance and just opted for the jeans and button up shirt he had actually been wearing earlier that day. In Dobby's case he made himself look about sixteen years old with short brown hair and kept the startling blue color of his eyes. Turns out he made a strikingly good looking Neal Betatrons.

Harry then set the coordinates to teleport them into the back room where, was it Fred, or George was sorting out some of their products. Harry was debating with himself whether to just teleport from high Earth Orbit or take the ship into a hover over the store and then teleport from there. Since he was certain the ship would not be detected in any way he opted for the latter and brought the ship into a position of three hundred meters above the store and then teleported them both into the back stock room, startling the hell out of, who soon turned out to be Fred as he dropped a box he had been moving and heard Fred almost yell out, "What the Hell" as they suddenly appeared, motioning to Fred to keep quiet.

"Can you close up the store for a few minutes and call your other half in here, Fred, or is it George, we need to have a private conversation. Oh, and this is a new friend of mine, meet Neal Betatrons." Harry said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Sure thing Harry and I'm Gred today, hang on I'll get Forge." Fred peeked out the little magic peeping window in the door and then opened it and stepped out into the main section of the store, made a brief announcement they had to close the store for a short while and ushered three people, browsing around, out the main entrance then placed a closed sign on the door, locked it and pulled down a shade. He then grabbed Forge by the arm and led him into the back room.

In their usual twin speak, George said. "Hi ya Harry, what's up?"

Fred then said. "Oh. . . George, this is Harry's new friend, Neal Betatrons."

"Hello, nice to. . ."

"Meet you, I'm Fred Weasley. . ."

"And I'm George Weasley. . ."

"What can we . . .?"

"Do for you two . . .?"

"Gentlemen, Today . . . ?"

Harry then handed both of them the Galleon like medallions on Gold neck chains and explained the functions of the communication, explosion and disintegration abilities of the two units, placed them both around their necks and activated the DNA recognition sequencing of each unit, giving Fred the red one and George the blue one. Then instructed them not to tamper with or let them out of their sight or rather to keep them on their person, permanently, that the units could be worn in any environment, like water, etc. Then asked Neal to give them the three letters, he went on to explain that he had rendered the self-professed-Dark-Lord-Voldemort, inert, by removing his magic and placed him in a holding cell at the ministry a few hours earlier, and that they were to owl the three letters to their respective addressees as soon as Harry and Dobby left the store. He then went on to say that he and Neal were going to do some traveling around and see some sights and that the communication medallions were to be used only, in an emergency or if there was important information that they thought Harry needed to know.

Then Harry finally said. "We are off now to sight see, take good care of the store and your family. Don't tell anyone, anything about me or us, and I will perhaps, see you two around from time to time, if the need arises, take care."

Then Harry and Dobby/Neal teleported in that whitish blue glow again, disappearing from the twins store, leaving Gred and Forge with mouths hanging open in astonishment at Harry having so easily defeated the Dark Lord and just disappearing in a way that was not familiar to the twins.

After Harry and Dobby teleported back to the ship they deactivated their Holographic Projector Units and went to the mapping room once again. They discussed a number of options on what to do next or where to go and they both had the same thoughts at the same time and that was, maybe have a closer look at Earths Sister Planet Mars. But it was Dobby that suggested they send, two remote, survey orbs, out to the Moon and two more out to Mars to completely map both Mars and the Moon. Then it was Harry that said in almost the same instant that he always wanted to know two things, and be certain about them. One was, did Humans really land on the Moon in July of 1969 and were the rumors true, that there were bases of some kind on the dark side of the Moon. The second thing he really wanted to know was about that, so called, face on Mars, that had always been in the back of his mind, ever since he watched some documentaries about it and had, on one or two occasions surfed the net and found a web site called, "The Enterprise Mission" that had done some long an rather, in-depth analysis of that face, and other possible structures on Mars, in the Cydonia region.

So Harry instructed Dobby to program the orbs to maintain a very high frequency magnetic flux to stay invisible to any sensors that may be at either place, so not to be detected but to do a complete mapping survey, of both planets and report immediately if they found anything resembling structures on either planet.

"Harry, we are already getting a message from Fred?" Dobby said a bit stunned by that transmission as they had just been there minutes ago.

"Put it on audio Dobby, let's hear what they have to report, so soon, then."

"Harry, I hope this thing is working right, if you are getting this message you may want to watch the BBC news report that is on right now! What ever you did or are doing, I think this news report has something to do with you and your friend Neal and nothing to do with Vol - Volde, dam-it. . . Voldemort! You really need to see this!" Fred said, with a jitter in his voice.

"Put it up on the screens Dobby." Harry ordered.

". . . . was caught by a BBC reporter who was in this area and transmitted this video via Mobil phone, giving us real time images of this, this, . . . disturbance!" Then the camera switched from the reporter at the BBC desk and over to the video of what looked like a low altitude, glowing and pulsating, atmospheric disturbance right where Harry was still holding the ship in a hovering position from a few minutes ago when visiting Fred and George. Since the video could not see Hogsmeade itself, it just looked like this Glowing; Pulsating Disturbance was hovering over an empty field just past the small Muggle part of town that lay just out side of Hogsmeade.

"Bugger, I had forgotten that in full stealth mode the ship is magnetically vibrating so fast it gives off a luminous, pulsating, glow and we just got picked up and videotaped as a UFO!" Harry stated while chewing his bottom lip, realizing he had not moved the ship yet and figured he had better get the Hell out of there before some Muggle started shooting at them and then made a quick exit to the Bridge controls and immediately shot straight up, back into high Earth orbit.

"Bugger . . . Bugger . . . Bugger. . . "And momentarily reverting back to his fifteen year, eleven month old, state of (Harry Panic) and continued his panicked dialogue. "If there are more Aliens around here they are going to know about us. We can't take any chances that there are more watching!" Then he masterfully altered the ships stealth fields to stop the glowing and pulsating effect and opted for a complete, out of Phase, Hyper-Magnetic condition, and turned on a light bending effect of the shielding, that would make the ship truly invisible to any known sensors, if for no other reason than that the ship was now completely out of phase with normal matter, then shot off at Hyper-speed and brought the ship across the plane of the ecliptic, resting it in an orbit just outside the Planet Venus orbit, on the opposite side of the Sun from Earth. After calming a bit he realized that the glowing, pulsating effect would usually, only happen in some atmospheres like that in Earths case, with high Nitrogen content. Then sat back, in the Bridge chair, took a deep breath and activated the com link to Dobby, saying. "Dobby, are you receiving?"

"Yes Capt. Go ahead."

"Dobby, send out the four remote orbs to the Moon and to Mars now and I will be right back to the map room. I want to look over some of the pre-recorded Data. Also, send a reply to Fred and just say that we thought the story was interesting, but had nothing to do with us, but thank them for the info, and ask him why he thought that report would have anything to do with us?" Harry said, while taking another deep breath and waiting to see, what the Hell would happen next. Then he made his way back to the map room.

After Harry had examined some of Earths Historical data, he said to Dobby. "Great Merlin Dobby, Earth owes a very great debt to these Aliens. They have on no less than six occasions, over the last Fifty plus years prevented accidental and out right provocative attempts by one nation or another and even Terrorist, from setting off Nuclear weapons on other nations. It is most likely because of these Aliens that the Planet has not been burned to cinders!" Harry stated, not very amused by this information, especially because he felt he was responsible for these Aliens deaths, and now felt an obligation to continue their work and observations of Earth, in order to continue to prevent Earths destruction at the hands of some of the mad men in charge. People just like Fudge, with self serving interest, and Muggle Governments that want to control Oil and out right, feel the need to dictate to other nations how they should act.

"Bugger . . . Bugger . . . Bugger . . . These people can't be left to their own devices, they would destroy this, pearl in the Heavens, if given half a chance." Harry once again stated out loud and rather angry now, at the kind of people this planet managed to produce through evolution of the species, over millions of years.

"I have to find some way to permanently, remove, their ability to ever use a weapon of mass destruction again, if it takes me forever! Bugger, some of these people particularly some of these Nations leaders really disgust me! I can well imagine what these Aliens had thought about them as well!" Harry huffed out.

"Harry, we are getting a response from Fred, again." Dobby said, a bit annoyed at the interruptions to his own mapping studies and studying how the Magnetic Current systems operated.

Then Harry muttered. "I am starting to regret giving those two, communication abilities. Go ahead put the message on audio again, Dobby." Harry said, in that still muttering, under voice, he seemed to use a lot lately.

"Harry, you know we are not stupid and we don't exactly know how we know this, but that glowing light thing was right above the store, just sitting there plain as you please, while you two were here. Right after we sent you that message the thing went straight up and out of sight, just like it was listening to that message. Unless you plan to out right lie to us, we are sure it has something to do with you. Talk to us Harry, we can help you and we won't tell anyone, anything about what you are up to, we will give you a full magical oath for that, we promise." They both said in unison. "Come back here and talk to us or bring us to wherever you are. The store is still closed and we just sent the owls off with the three letters." They again said in unison.

"Bugger . . . Bugger . . . Bugger. . . I sure hate to invoke Murphy's Law again, but what the hell else can possibly go wrong!" Harry said, while first scratching his head and then covering his face with both hands.

"Dobby, what do you think we should do about Fred and George?" Harry asked.

Then Dobby started his analysis of the situation. "It seems to me Sir, that we have four possible options here. Option number one, we simply, out right lie to them telling them they were wrong about that glowing craft having anything to do with you and just drop it. The problem with that option is that they will know you are lying to them and lose a lot, if not all of their trust in you, Harry. They offered a complete and full Wizards Oath and I know as well as you do that those two are actually closer friends to you than even Ron and Hermione are, even if they don't know that. I know that you trust them almost without any question, what so ever, as opposed to Ron and Hermione which you do have many unspoken trust issues with.

Option number two, we can transport them to the ship, give them the same tour, computer interface and access that we both have, and add them to the crew roster as full time crew members. First the disadvantages for that option are, we would be taking them away from their families and the business they run and removing a part of our eyes and ears and what Intel they can provide, to whatever might be going on down there. The advantages are, you need them, and just as you need them to be eyes and ears to the magical community they live in. They would make very good members of this crew once they got the feel for it, and understand the chain of command. They are also very adept at Magic and in combination with ships capabilities would be as unstoppable, as both of us are, at whatever tasks we would assign them to.

Option number three, We or rather, just you, transport down, tell them half truths, that the Glowing thing is connected to you but you can't tell them anymore about it and just ask them to trust you. Depending on their response and to their answers to a few questions, you can decide if option four is the better choice. Those questions would be about serving as planet side crew members.

Option number four, giving them the same tour and computer interface, Environment suits and related equipment, ship to shore com links, as we use. getting that Magical oath to include following chain of command orders as needed, setting them as primarily, planet side crew members but informing them that they may need to leave the Earth system for unknown lengths of time. If they agree to all of that, Harry. I think it is the best option."

"Well, thank you Dobby, your analysis of the situation certainly covered all the bases. I think the best and most likely option they would choose is number four. I need to get back to the Bridge and return the ship to Earths orbit, now that my (Harry panic) has subsided again; I really have to get a handle on the panic thing." Harry stated with an un-amused bit of embarrassment, at his ability lately to so easily panic.

Arriving on the Bridge he again sat in that oh so comfy chair and just casually moved his hands into the hand pads interface and set the ship back on a Hyper-Space Trajectory for Earth Orbit. Arriving a few minutes later he set the craft to standard orbit of one thousand kilometers but decided to keep the ship in an out of phase condition to avoid being seen by anything that might happen to be looking his way. He remembered that at the 361 km distance at perigee and 437 km distance at apogee was the International space station orbiting below him and decided to increase his standard orbit from now on to the 250,000 Kilometer altitude. He tapped his com unit and called Dobby.

"Commander Dobby? From now on, a standard orbit will be increased to a 250,000 Kilometers perigee and the ship will remain in a Hyper-Magnetic flux, out of phase with normal matter. We are able to communicate, ship to shore and Teleport from this distance, with the ship in that condition, are we not Dobby?"

"Yes Capt. The distance is a bit unusual but I expect that is a bit of Harry Paranoia slipping in there, Sir." Dobby Said, with a smile.

Harry was sure he could actually hear through the jaw bone vibration, that Dobby was smiling at him. "Dobby, would you be able, using elf popping to pop that 250,000 Kilometer distance, if it was ever necessary?" Harry asked out of curiosity more than any other reason.

"No Sir, Capt. I would have to pop about 40 or 50 times to cover that distance and since there is no place to pop to, in orbit, I could not pop to the surface, or back to the ship, nor do I think that any wizard could apparate that distance either Sir?" Dobby said half questioning himself on that as well.

"Ok Dobby, here is what I am going to do about the twins then, I will send them a message to stand by alone, in the stock room of their store, to send me a message when they are in the position we were standing in when we teleported away from the store, then I will latch onto them and teleport them to the medical bay. You are to meet them there, at first, in your Neal Betatrons disguise and call me when they have stopped panicking and are ready for me. I will join you there and we will see what will happen next." Harry decided in his Captains mode again.

"Aye aye, Capt. Changing Holographic unit now Sir, and proceeding to the medical bay. I will await your delivery." Dobby said in his Commander mode.

Meanwhile back on the Bridge Harry was recording the message to send to both Fred and Georges receive units. It went something like this. "To Fred and George, return to the back room of the store and stand in the exact positions Neal and I were in when we vanished from your back room. Send a message when you are in position and just wait for transportation to arrive. Be alone, just the two of you. Harry, out." Harry sighed, and put his face in his hands again, thinking he just doesn't have the strength to give another tour of this ship! Not forgetting he was violating his own orders to not allow anyone else on board this ship.

The message was coming in now saying. "We are in position now Harry, and standing by for your transportation to commence. George Out."

Harry placed his portable teleport unit on the Bridge computer console and interfaced it with the Bridge computer, set the transport coordinates to the Medical bay, made a second check of the setting to be sure they were correct then hit the teleport button.

Meanwhile in the Medical bay, Neal Betatrons was sitting at one of the medical computers just scanning the data base when Fred and George appeared, a bit shaken up and disoriented.

"Welcome aboard the "SOS-Potter" Gentlemen." Neal said as matter of fact as he could, with a smirk on his face.

Shaking his head a bit and looking around, Fred said. "Where did you . . .?" Then George Said. "Say we were . . . ?"

Neal sighed, and said. "Ok, first off cut the twin speak around here, and this is not a place for pranks or joking around in your usual fashion, and sure as hell, will not be tolerated by me or the Capt. And that damn twin speak of yours will drive us both nuts, consider those, two Captains orders on this ship, understand?"

And Fred and George just looked at each other and both at the same time said. "We understand and will follow the rules around here, and where is Harry?"

Neal pointed to the other computer chair and instructed them to both sit in the one chair, as he watched them approach the chair they just looked at each other thinking, they could not both, much less one of them sit in that chair and looked over to Neal about to say that, when Neal was just waiting and pointed to the chair. Neal watched as they shrugged and went to sit in the chair, that suddenly widened to accommodate them both and heard them both say, in unison again.

"Wowa . . .! What the Hell . . .!"

Neal just sighed again and tapped his ear piece saying. "Capt. your two guests have arrived and are sitting in one of the computer chairs, waiting to see the Capt. Sir."

"Thank you Commander, I'll be right down." Harry answered and was amused, imagining the looks on their faces as Dobby informed him they were sitting in one of the computer chairs.

Neal then said to the two of them. "The Capt. will be right down to greet you two. You can look around but touch nothing, without permission first."

Neal just watched them bob their heads up and down while looking around at everything they could see.

The iris door opened and in walked Harry wearing a greenish body suit with a waist belt of some type on with a few accouterments attached to it.

"Fred, George, welcome on board the SOS-Potter." Then he looked over at Dobby and said. "Commander, you can change back now."

Dobby did so and watched as four very astonished big round Weasley eyes were looking at him as he changed back to Dobby, also wearing that same greenish body suit and waist belt with similar accouterments, attached to it. Both were utterly speechless, for probably the first time in their lives.

Then they somehow found their voices and blurted out. "Dobby is that really you, and where the Hell are we? Are we in that glowing thing, we saw on the BBC, and Harry, what are you two wearing? What are those things around your waist, and what the hell kind of a chair is this anyway?" How Fred and George managed this was quite beyond Harry's ability to understand, but they said all of that, simultaneously and in perfect unison, without missing a single beat.

Harry just groaned and turned to sit in the third chair in this, the medical room, and placed his head in his hands once again muttering something like. "Where to start? Where to start?" Almost unintelligible, in his annoyed under voice which was becoming quite familiar to Dobby.

Then he looked over at Dobby with pleading eyes, and asked. "Dobby, would you bring them up to speed please? I just don't have the patients to do this again and I am getting really tired. Determine if they can be fully trusted and if you think so, take them on the same tour and call me when you get to the tool room. I need to get at least a few minutes of rest. I have been going; none stop since 4:00am this morning. I'll be in my quarters." Harry finished, with a tired sigh.

"Aye aye, Capt. We will see you there, later then." Dobby stated.

"Oh, and one more thing for now, guys, Dobby is in charge, if he says, "jump!" Don't even think about how high, just do it. You are to follow any order he gives, immediately and to the letter. Is that clear, understood and agreed to?" Harry questioningly, ordered.

"Yes Harry, Dobby is in charge, we get it Harry, ummmm, Captain, Right?" They said.

"Very good, then carry on Commander Dobby." Harry removed himself from that comfy chair and made his way out and to the right down the corridor then stepped into his quarters. Taking a quick look around, noticed that there was indeed a human type sectional sofa right against the left wall. A two meter long and one meter wide, curved desk in the middle of the room, equipped with a secondary computer console and a curved, portable viewing screen two meters long and one meter high, mounted in front of this desk. The entire desk apparatus was mounted on a circular elevated portion of the floor and could completely rotate a full 360 degrees. All in all Harry was quite impressed at the computers interpretation of what he wanted. He decided he would try the sleep chamber as it also had a regeneration capability and now understood that 30 minutes in the chamber would be about equal to 6 hours full sleep.

Just before he was about to enter it, he remembered he had also programmed the toilet to resemble something familiar to him and went over to check that out as well. To Harry's great surprise, there it was looking so very much like a brand spanking new, human designed toilet, the only thing missing seemed to be the little spindle used to hold the toilet paper and remembered the ship had other ways to do that and just, groaned again. He would have been almost tempted to try it out but was just too damn tired to wait any longer for some rest. Making his way into the anti-gravity chamber, he turned around as the door closed and then he closed his eyes and was immediately sent off to meet the sand man.

Thirty minutes later Harry emerged from the sleep chamber fully refreshed, made his way to the new toilet and had his first experience at how this operated without the familiar roll of toilet paper. Let's just say it was a wet, windy and brushing experience and leave it at that, shall we? Harry was now curious at just how the Aliens toilet actually operated but apparently, not curious enough to actually try one. It was more like a pondering, passing thought.

After that experience, he made his way over to his new desk and made himself comfortable, placed his hands on the interface and activated the viewing screen. Noting that 40 minutes or so had passed since he left Dobby to give the twins a tour, he opted to tune the viewing screen, internally and watched for a few minutes as Dobby was explaining the power chamber and noted that he was giving exactly the same tour and dialogue description, almost word for word that he had given Dobby earlier.

He noted that Fred and George were unusually quiet and seemed to have their mouths in a constant state of hanging open, with glazed over eyes, having that astonished like appearance. Pretty much the same look he must have had on his face all morning while touring the ship alone with no knowledge what so ever, as to how anything worked.

He began to review previously collected field data on Earth and surrounding areas, and had quite some problem translating the Alien language data base into something he could actually understand, until he finally found the language translation matrix and then converted the Alien language into actual contemporary English.

Previously, he had just translated in his head from his languages download, but finally found it much more coherent and understandable now that he found the actual language matrix key. He set about converting the entire data base by running it through the matrix. This took another thirty minutes as he just sat there watching the displays flash in front of his eyes on his screens at a mesmerizing speed. Much to his own surprise he was able to follow most of it as it passed by at what seemed like light speed. He didn't have a photographic memory but the earlier computer download did something else to his brain that made information assimilation much easier and at much faster speeds. In a similar fashion to that of reading a book by flipping through the pages at a rate of about 20 pages a second or perhaps more accurately by fanning through the pages of a book. But to Harry it seemed even faster than that by watching the view screen pass data by, in a blur.

Harry gave out a sigh and let out a big breath as the translation completed. He then tuned back into the internal view to see how Fred and George were getting on in their tour and realized they were just about finished in the first crew quarters and just waited and watched as they exited and then Dobby called on the com link to ask permission to enter his quarters. Giving his permission he watched as they all entered and motioned for Fred and George to take a seat on the sofa.

"Well, what do you two think about the ship and please, just one of you at a time, in complete sentences; I swear I don't know how you keep people from smacking the both of you, up side the heads for talking in that damn annoying twin speak." Harry stated quite firmly but with an amused smirk trying hard to get past his serious side.

"Ummm. . . mmm. . . mmm. . . well frankly we are both quite speechless about it all, but we expect that will pass soon." Fred said, all by himself this time.

Harry just couldn't hold back the laugh any longer, and said. "If you could only have seen the look on your face when you two were sitting in the computer chair when I first walked in the med bay. If I hadn't been in such a sleep deprived state, I would have burst out laughing at the two of you looking, so out of place."

It was then that Dobby spoke up and said. "Capt. You should have seen them when I told them they had to try out the Alien toilets. They out right refused Commanders orders, Sir. I almost put them off the ship for that, Capt." Dobby said trying to hold on to his Commanders demeanor.

"You could have just given them a tail." Harry said. And just could not hold back is laugh at this point.

Fred and George just sat back with perplexed looks, as up till now everything had been so serious. They were just about to say something when Harry continued.

"OK, we have had a good laugh at finally getting the both of you, but all kidding aside, this is a serious situation, there is room for a bit of levity now and then, and after you complete the tour of the last two rooms, but first I need to know where you two stand on all of this? Are you with us, do you join this crew under my command and will you follow orders to the letter etc.? What say you?" Harry questioned.

"We are with you all the way, but we prefer the idea of keeping our store and would prefer to work with both feet on solid ground, but will go with you if, or whenever you need us to. We will take your orders and obey them just like we signed up to a military service. We will give a full Wizards oath if you want one. We think we should tell you that we can throw off the imperious curse, and have ways to get around Veritaserum and Legilimency. We have had to learn these to protect our secrets and we are both, near masters of potions, as you must have guessed. Potions are key ingredients in our products. We think this will help ease your mind about us being on the planet while having and holding, your secrets as well. We are with you Harry, any way you want us. Capt. Sir." This time it was George that said all of that, while Fred just bobbed his head in agreement, to all that George said.

"Don't you two even have a few questions?" Harry asked a bit perplexed by their reticence.

"Oh, yes, only about a million, but we figured, if we were just patient enough, most of our million questions would eventually be answered." George or was it Fred had answered.

Then Harry looked over at Dobby with that, what's your opinion Commander, look on his face and thoughts in his mind, that Dobby also, felt.

Dobby simply nodded his head in agreement then said. "As for the Wizards Oath Harry, that's up to you but I personally, don't think it is necessary. These two are far better at keeping secrets than even I thought Sir. I trust them as much as you do Harry."

"Very well then, let us continue on to the tool room and get them outfitted then we will introduce them to the computer." Harry said, while looking at Dobby, both of them with hidden smirks at thinking what the twins would make of the environment suits.

They proceeded to the next room and entered to the sound of Fred and George saying in unison again. "Wowa!"

"Ok guys over here. These are three phase magnetic weapons. I have re-named them from their Alien names to Digger weapons because of their disintegrator setting. You will each be issued one of them to be kept in the stun setting at all times and that the other two settings were fatal!" Then proceeded to demonstrate how they worked and simply put, repeated that they looked just like Muggle flashlights, that as long as no one got a hold of them or tampered with them, no one would know the difference and made sure they knew how all the settings of the Digger weapon functioned, especially the fatal settings and the high intensity flash light part. Then went on to explain the utility belts and its built in shielding and environment controls, showed them the Holographic projector unit and how to make find tuned adjustments so they could appear as they wished in certain circumstances and conditions. Then showed them the Teleportation unit and how they also worked, explaining that after they were introduced to the computer they would have a full and complete understanding of how all this equipment worked. After having modulated all of that, Harry saved the best for last.

By this time both Harry and Dobby were having a hard time controlling their inner humor from busting out but one stern look from Harry at Dobby, was enough to maintain that control for the moment.

"As for the environment suits . . . well the best way to understand them is to simply put them on. You can ware it all the time, but it is probably not a good idea in your normal WWW activities. I will provide you with a storage container for all this equipment that will be completely tamper proof and will have a Holographic Projector built in, so it will look just like a normal wizard trunk, or just about anything else you might need it to look like. This suit is the most comfortable thing I have ever worn, and anytime you are on the ship or on some job assignment we send you on planet side, you will ware the suit and equipment, but especially whenever you are on the ship as it will protect you from Magnetic discharges. They are not to be seen, found or even touched by anyone else. Am I clear on this point and that goes for all this equipment."

Then Harry handed each one a suit and informed them, they could not ware any clothing under it as the suit was designed for recycling of bodily waist and so on. He then instructed them to put the suits on now, then utility belts and then the other equipment, after that. Then informed them, they could make the adjustments to appear just the way they were dressed or appeared, before putting the environment suits on. "We will be over here, let us know when you are decent again; oh yes, I nearly forgot. You put your main dangly bit through that little opening in the inside front, of the suit." Harry said, while trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oh, and incidentally, the power unit for each piece of this equipment is indefinite. It draws the power to operate from the environment around you. It will likely draw most of its energy right from you or rather your environment suit, which also acts as a collector for that energy. It is a byproduct of the liquid ceramic fabric and the recycling system, built into the suit and operates on the same principle as everything else around here." Harry said then continued.

"To get more technical for a moment, there are four collector sensors on each piece of equipment which collect various natural energies. They send that energy into a liquid ceramic, Magnetic Circuit, which power the units. Liquid Ceramic, is an English translation for a Triaminicon-serptaline, six phase compound, which is the material that almost every thing around here is made of and is the reason this craft can travel at, and beyond light speed. That principle is just now being thought up by a handful of Earth Scientist. It is based, from their point of view, on what they are calling, the Galactic Clock Theory. They have the right idea but are light years away from even understanding it fully.

In essence, Einstein's Mass Energy Equation, (E equals M C squared), doesn't go far enough. He didn't take into consideration, Frequency, and only had it haft right, and in the case where Einstein said, that matter gets heavier the closer to the speed of light you go, is incorrect, as this is just the opposite, when using Magnetic Current Frequency Folding Technology.

The closer you get to the speed of light, the lighter Mass becomes, until it has no Mass at all, then multiples of light speed are possible; looking at this from their, or what they are calling. "The Galactic Clock, Theory."

This material, or Liquid Ceramic, or using the Alien name for it, Triaminicon-serptaline and the Magnetic Current Frequency Folding Principles, are what allows or makes all this possible, in the first place. Got all that?" Harry said, with his back still turned to them and took a deep breath, then said. "Are you two decent yet?"

"Yes, and how did you get so smart, Harry? We didn't understand a word you just said?" They both said in their unison voices.

"Ahhh . . ., that . . . ? In my case it was an accident, but in Dobby's case he got his the same way you two will get yours and well, you are about to find that out, next." Then Harry through his hands in the air while looking at Dobby with questioning eyes, as the twins seem to have, no similar reaction to the environment suits, as Harry had experienced and now Harry was truly wondering if he was some sort of Alien Fabric Fetish, pervert. He then said. "Dobby, I'm just not having any fun with this. Am I the only one that thinks these environment suits are very erotic to the touch?" He huffed out.

Both Fred and George said in their unison voices again. "Oh no, we don't happen to think your the only one that thinks that, Harry." As they both laughed.

"Good, I was beginning to think I was some sort of pervert that gets turned on by the feel of this material!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fred then said. "Oh no, if this suit was alive I might consider a marriage proposal." As both Fred and George looked back and forth from each other to Harry and Dobby and just nodded their heads with big smiles.

That was too much for Harry and he started laughing, then caught his breath and said. "Thank Merlin, it's not just me then, and I'd be careful what you wish for, as I'm not entirely sure these suits are not alive, in some way?" And Harry beamed a charming, toothy grin at the pair of them.

"Ok, on to the final stage and that is to introduce you to new knowledge and a smarter, better Brain. If you're willing to take a download, straight into your tiny brains, that is?"

"Hey, we said we were with you all the way, if you want us to have smarter brains, we trust you Harry, so let's just do it then." George said, or was it Fred?

Just before they entered the Map room Harry stopped them and turned them both to look at him, and asked. "Which one of you is Fred?" Then each of them pointed at Fred and Harry made a ten centimeter red bar on both the front and back of Fred's right shoulder by running his finger across the fabric, and repeated with George a blue bar then said from now on you will be known as Agent red and agent blue, or if you prefer Agent F and agent G."

They both looked at each other and said in unison again. "We think agent F and G are more to our liking, Harry."

"Very well then, you can think of us as agents D and H, as well, when we go on planet side assignments and for ground communications, as well as Capt. and Commander." Harry was again taking lessons from Muggle Tele where he had watch a pre-release documentary on the making of a new movie to be released next year, called "Men in Black." "And that reminds me, Dobby; before we begin their download, program the computer to make two more, ear piece communicators for them." Harry said.

They proceeded into the map room and once again F and G let out a simultaneous. "Wowa!" They looked at all the displayed information as Dobby sat in the computer chair and masterfully programmed the computer to manufacture the two new ear piece communicators, as well as containers for all of their equipment, while also sending a bit of his magic into the process so that each container could be shrunk down to a two by five by five centimeter size, that could also be worn around their necks on a detachable link, and worn with their long range communicator medallions. It had already been decided that they would keep the long range communications medallions, as well. After Commander Dobby had finished that, he informed the Capt. what else he had done and then released the chair to Harry.

Harry then sat in the chair and manipulated the computer console to include a third interface hand pad then instructed Dobby to transfigure each, or F and G's right hand to what had resembled the Aliens hand, and then called F and G over to sit on the right side of him in the computer chair, which again enlarged to accommodate the new mass. Then instructed them to place their right hands on the two right handed interface pads and placed his left hand on the third one telling them not to move their hands until the down loads were complete, and began the 15 minute process of enlightenment, that Dobby had received earlier.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Day 1: June 29, 1996: 8:16pm GMT:**

**------------------------------------------------**

After they had completed the down load of stored computer information, F and G had the same bright light shine to their eyes that Harry had noticed earlier with Dobby. They were now fully up to speed on everything Harry had learned about the Aliens and this space craft, and what they had been doing in the Earth system. Everyone was agreed that preventing Earths destruction at the hands of self-serving Muggles was going to be one of the top priority functions of this new crew.

Before they all left the Map room Harry sat in the computer chair again and adjusted the internal atmosphere and pressure. He wanted the pressure set to about 10 percent less than it would be at Earth sea level, and adjusted the ships artificial gravity to that of eighty-five percent of Earth Gravity, then made some fine tuned adjustments to the internal air quality to a full seventy-eight percent Nitrogen, two percent Argon and twenty percent Oxygen content, making the internal atmosphere a bit richer and far less polluted, than Earths current one.

Then he instructed everyone to make those same adjustments to their utility belt, environment controls. Since they all now knew that inside the Magnetic Shielding of the utility belt, was a fully self contained environment and had the added capability to deflect most common Muggle weapons, like primitive projectile types, laser and particle beams and knew they would also deflect Magic energies used for spells, curses, jinx and hexes and still a variety of other possibly harmful effects. They all felt almost invulnerable with that Magnetic Shield operating. Another very useful adjustment was that they could make the shield completely invisible from 0 hertz right up to and beyond 10 to the 18th power hertz or X-ray frequencies, and into the Gamma-Ray and Cosmic Ray Spectrums. By adjusting the Magnetic phase condition could also make themselves completely invisible to the human eyes or in fact put the unit into an out of phase condition making themselves completely undetectable.

"Dobby, I want you to program the computer to add these to the nutrition room, which will now be called the common or conference room. I want two, three meters in diameter, tables, one, a conference table with four view screens facing each chair, and interface pads at each station. Dobby you can adjust or better yet, add additional interface pads for your stations on all consoles to conform to your three fingered hands. Let's see . . . inset the view screens into the table at an angle so that we can each all see a view screen and also see each other above the top of the screens. This will be for conference, strategy and assignment sessions. Then create a second table and four chairs, just for meals. Remove the three tables currently in the common room and add five more chairs, four at each table." Harry ordered.

"F and G, we need to gather Earth based food supplies and reprogram the food dispensing computer to accommodate the new matrix for that, add that to your reprogramming duties, Dobby. I want you two to go planet side and go on a shopping spree, I will provide you with my Gringotts key and a note signed with a drop of my blood to give you access to my vault for that shopping spree. There are several things I want to bring on board this ship. I literally want a copy of the Hogwarts library but that just does not seem possible so get all the course material for what would have been my seventh year and anything else you find on spells, potions DADA etc. You get the idea. I need to learn to apparate although it seems redundant and unnecessary now; I still need to learn that. Find every thing you can on becoming an Animagi. It would come in very handy to have that magical ability as well." Harry continued uninterrupted so far.

"Lets see. . . F and G you need to hire Remus Lupin (aka Moony) as your full time store, general manager and Lee Jordon as his assistant manager for WWW so that you two can be product inventors and let them handle front store counter work and take care of the general management of the store. That also gives you the ability to leave anytime you need to. Arrange for Gringotts to transfer the amounts into the WWW account each month to provide a good salary to both of them. You can use the ships manufacturing ability, at no cost for producing your WWW products, However, you will need to have Moony or Lee, buy product materials from time to time so there is a trail to follow should that need ever arise. Do you have any problem with any of that or other suggestions?" Harry asked after taking a deep breath.

"Ummm. . . mmm. . . .mmm. . . No we don't think there are any problems with all of that, Lee was hoping for just such a position and Moony would be perfect as a front man to the store. He has the background to be perfect for that. Are you going to let him in on this Harry?" George asked.

"NO . . . no, no. . . Absolutely no one else is to know anything about this and under no circumstances is anyone else ever to be brought on board this ship without my personal, in person, approval. You two would not even be here if it wasn't for my stupidity and your keen observational abilities. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have you two on board, I just wasn't planning on it, originally. Hell, I figured I would be all alone here, and then Dobby popped up literally, as I was leaving Hogwarts for what I thought was going to be traveling the galaxy alone, on some new adventure. Then he, and now you two came along, and the previous mission of these Aliens has altered my first impressions of all of this." Harry said standing there still in the Map room, and now with his arms crossed in front of him and a scowl on his face.

"Ok that's it for now, Dobby, please get started on the reprogramming. You two can go back planet side now, do whatever shopping you can get done on what ever time is left today, and continue it tomorrow. Also, any time now, I would expect the news to reach everyone that old Voldy has been neutralized; I am kind of looking forward to reading the special additions that are probably being run off the presses at this moment. As soon as either of you get a hold of those newspapers, please teleport them into the common room and anything else you have managed to purchase including any food items you have found. And, on thinking about that, I'm hungry. Dobby, can you whip up something eatable, from whatever is on board now?"

"While Dobby is taking care of all of that, you two come with me to my quarters and I will get my Gringotts key and write the letter for you to have access to my vault." Harry said.

After all had been arranged, F and G went back to their store. Harry made his way to the common room and found Dobby there with the table set up for two with two roasted chickens, baked potatoes, both cream and kernel corn, peas and carrots and somehow, managed a pitcher of pumpkin juice as well as some butter beer, all which Dobby had managed to transform from the pasty like substances that currently came out of the food dispensing computer. They sat together and eat a delicious dinner.

After they had finished that meal, Harry opted for a good nights, normal sleep on his sofa, while Dobby still had some unfinished, reprogramming work to do, in order to get everything ready for the next days adventure.. (Hiccup..)

**End of Episode 1: Day 1: Phase 3:**

**Please Review**


	5. Ep 2: Aftermath & a Mystery n History

**Harry Potter in The SOS-Potter**

**Created By: Steve's Place**

**Episode 2: Day 2: **

"**Aftermath, and a Mystery in History, Solved"**

**Written By: Steve's Place**

**-----------------------------**

**Episode 2: Word Count: 13,902 **

**Beta By: Microsoft Word**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn or receive nor expect any money from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read my Harry Potter Fan Fiction story.

**Author Note:** About this Fan Fiction Story/Series "The SOS-Potter." I welcome any Writers /Authors that wish to participate in this series to write your own, **(Completed Episodes.) (10-25 thousand words thereabouts). **You will of course, be properly credited for your completed Fan Fiction SOS Potter Story Episode; should you choose to accept this mission. Think of it as any other episodic story series which can have many different writers for various episodes.

**Additional Disclaimer:** No one will be paid any money, all Fan Fiction is freely written and posted publicly and no copy right infringement is intended by any Episode Writers nor are any Fan Fiction Writers earning or charging any money from these efforts.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Summery:** **Episode 2:** Completing crew appearance alterations and further preparations for the ships Human habitation. The aftermath of you-know-who's squibbing, including press coverage and the MOM reaction. Then the crews' first mission is planned and executed with a little help from Murphy's Law which inadvertently aided in solving a Historical Mystery.

**Main Characters:** **Episode 2:**Harry- HankStone** (H), **Dobby- Danny Fixit** (D), **Fred- Frank Clay** (F), **George- Greg Slate** (G). **Secondary characters for this episode include Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, Auror Dawlish, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, a rather stunned rat, an editorial By Rita Skeeter, and a brief introduction to Eddy.

You may also wish to consult original diagrams of the ship. If so and since I don't seem to be able to include a link at some sites, you may need to go to my **FF(dot)net Bio Page** to find that link.

**Ships Diagrams click here.**

Diagrams do not work in Firefox or Netscape Browser.

**------------------------------------------------**

**And now**. . . **Episode 2: **

**"Aftermath, and a Mystery in History, Solved"**

**Day 2: June 30, 1996: 7:33am GMT:**

**------------------------------------------------**

Harry woke up quite refreshed after a full nights sleep on his new sectional. He headed for the facilities and after having a unique experience with the sonic shower, dressed again in his environment suit and accouterments and headed for the conference room. On his way he tapped his com unit calling for Dobby. "Dobby, are you up yet?"

"Yes Sir, Harry I'll meet you in the conference room right away Sir. I have prepared breakfast for you. Fred and George have teleported up with some supplies and the Daily Prophet. Be warned Capt. Your not going to like what that Skeeter woman has to say this time, Sir." Dobby looked over at Fred and George and cringed a bit and shrugged, then went back to his earlier modifying of the food dispensing units while F and G also just shrugged and continued with their Dobby made breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet while the conference room computer monitors were displaying local Muggle events in the news.

As Harry walked in the conference room he looked at Fred and George and barked out; "Report!"

Fred began with updating Harry on the status of Moony and Lee accepting their new jobs with little or no questions asked on their parts, then George took over to report on the supplies acquired last evening and what was still left to do that morning.

As Harry sat down to eat his breakfast, in front of him was the Daily Prophet with an oversized front page headline that read;

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; Reduced To a Squib!**

**Is Potter, The-New-You-Know-Who? **

**Potter Demands Reforms; Issues Ultimatum! **

**By: Rita Skeeter: (PR)**

**Last evening the Minister of Magic, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler and the W.W.N. received a letter presumed to be from "Harry Potter" proclaiming that he had removed the Magic from, and deposited "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" who Potter claims who's real name is "Tom Marvolo Riddle" in a Ministry holding cell, effectively neutralizing "You-Know-Who" as a present and future threat. Potter also claims, You-Know-Who created seven Horcruxes to insure his immortality. **

**(Horcrux Explanation. See page 7.) **

**(Demands from Harry Potter. See page 2.) **

**At first we simply couldn't believe that claim, but after receiving confirmation from the Ministry of Magic, it would seem that Potter has not only done the impossible but has also issued an ultimatum to us, the British Magic community in general, stating in his own words... "CLEAN UP YOUR ACT, OR ELSE!" **

**It would seem that Harry Potter has somehow acquired the power or ability to remove the Magic from individuals and claims he can do the same to the general population as a whole and has demonstrated this ability by doing so to You-Know-Who, as his first victim. **

**I can't help but wonder who might be Potters next victim?**

**Potter claims that Lucius Malfoy is a willing Death Eater with an obvious dark mark and claims that dark mark must be taken willingly. Will Mr. Malfoy be Potters next squibbing victim or perhaps that victim will be yours truly, Rita Skeeter, Tenacious, Intrepid, Daily Prophet Reporter the one that digs to find the truth and is never afraid to report that truth, as I have in the past, pointing out for one example Mr. Potter's proclivity to attention seeking madness and wild exaggerations on past occasions. **

**Is Potter the new You-Know-Who? Is Potter taking over for the now squibbed, X-You-Know-Who? Will Potter carry out his threats to remove all the Magic and place the beasts and other dark creatures in charge of us all, turning us into slaves to his new menace? This reporter believes we may have a new threat to deal with in the form of Harry-James-Potter: The-New-You-Know-Who. **

**Potter continues his claim that Dolores Umbridge used a Blood Quill on students including Potter with seeming approval from then, Minister Fudge and attempting an unforgivable curse as well. If these claims are proven true, then indeed Miss Umbridge and Mr. Fudge should be investigated and prosecuted for this behavior.**

**Harry Potter also claims that our justice system seems to work in reverse by prosecuting the innocent and releasing the guilty, by way of black-mail and bribes. Potter has not offered a single piece of evidence to prove these outrageous claims of Political and Judicial corruption, but has suggested if we open our eyes and actually look for that proof, we will find it. If these outrageous claims are proven true, then perhaps Potter is correct to demand prosecution of these individuals including sweeping and widespread reforms to our system of Government.**

**Potter has also recommended, or was it demanded, that we remove the current Minister of Magic and in his place elect a barely 17 year old Muggle born school girl, Hermione Jean Granger, certainly with no Magical Government experience, to the prestigious and demanding post of running our Magical Government. This reporter has had past experience with Miss Granger and is quite concerned that if that ever came to be, Miss Granger would again use underhanded tactics to make her will obeyed. Would we want a Muggle born, near squib, injecting Muggle Politics and Justice, upsetting our current system? This reporter has serious concerns about this particular recommendation, or was it a demand.**

**The citizens of Magical Britain demand the Ministry of Magic take steps to contain this new menace in the form of Harry Potter. However, I personally can't help but wonder, if that policy is pursued, will Potter actually follow through on his threat and either squib or out right Muggle, all of us? Do we believe he can do this? The evidence that he has done this to you-know-who, seems clear. **

**Despite what the citizens might actually demand, I for one would like to keep my Magic. Perhaps we should bow down to this new threat, or at least investigate his claims. So far, Mr. Potter does not seem to have harmed anyone else, yet, and has indeed removed the You-Know-Who threat that has terrorized and killed many innocent people over decades. However, do these threats and demands for reform, seem oddly familiar to that of You-Know-Who, or perhaps a new, you-know-who-Dark-Lord in the making? Anyone that has the power to remove Magic from an individual or on a wholesale scale, that Potter claims to have, is certainly, someone to be feared. The questions we must all ask ourselves now are. What do we do about his demands and threats and should we even investigate his outrageous claims? **

**Until next issue, this is your Tenacious, Intrepid, Daily Prophet Reporter; Rita Skeeter.**

**----------------------------------------**

Harry sat there for a moment staring at the paper in utter disgust, wondering if he really should squib that witch bitch. Then he came to the conclusion it would just prove her point. On the other hand, he could publicly point out her illegal Anamagi status, as the bug she is, and perhaps neutralize her pointy tentacles that way, at the same time giving her some time to spend in a dark cell, with snake boy Tommy for company.

He couldn't help but wonder though, if the justice system would actually lock up the acid witch bitch for breaking the law or turn her loose like so many others. She no doubt has dirt on anyone who has any power and could likely black-mail her way out of trouble.

While Harry was fuming a bit and musing what to do about, acid Rita; Fred, George and Dobby were watching out of the corner of their eyes to see if their Capt. would blow a fuse.

Much to everyone's surprise, Harry didn't get overly angry, as he half expected this editorial from the acid Queen bitch anyway. But, at the same time he realized that she was one of the biggest problems this Magic community had in their midst and just knew he would have to deal with her, in some way.

It kept nagging at his subconscious that he didn't care any more what these people said or did but knew that wasn't true as he did have some friends that lived in this backward system and didn't really want to squib the whole population of Magical Britain. He just wanted some reform and proper justice adjustments to their backwards ways.

He would have to give it a lot more thought and perhaps put his crew together in a think-tank atmosphere to come up with a method of effectively altering this prehistoric, backward system of political corruption.

Then, as though a Lumos had struck him in the eye, his first idea for dealing with Skeeter came to him. Perhaps he could convince her to study Muggle Democratic Politics and their justice system for a few months?

Although far from perfect, that system is a giant leap forward from the current Magical system. Then have her report or perhaps write a book and introduce the concepts of that, for the benefit of Magical Britain? But, how would he convince her to do this? Threats of squibbing or turning her into a permanent Muggle? Threatening to turn her into her bug form, permanently? Paying double her normal salary, effectively bribing the bitch? Black-mailing the bug in her?

He would have to give it a bit more thought; he mused but felt he was on target with the right idea. That being, to make her an asset to both himself and the community in general instead of the menace, she has been. And she calls me a menace? He mused again.

While all this was zipping around like a snitch on speed, in Harry's head, the others were just watching his face change expressions with each new thought, but said nothing as they continued their breakfast occasionally eyeing him discreetly, they thought.

Then Harry looked up at the three of them realizing they were watching his reactions and suddenly yelled out. "What? What the hell are you all staring at?" Then a pregnant pause ensued.

"Oh, I get it; you're all waiting for me to blow us all up in a fit of rage, right?" And he just watched as they all nodded their heads in unison, then added.

"Oh relax guys, I'm trying to keep a lid on my anger and thanks to new found brain functions, I believe I can think things through much better now without blowing up the planet in a fit of rage, but still, try not to piss me off, ok guys?" He cracked a half smile while waving at the Prophet then he continued. "We will have to do something to neutralize the acid Queen Witch bitch though; she is almost as big a problem as old snake boy was."

Fred entered the conversation rather reluctantly at this point saying. "Your not planning on killing her are you, Har... um... Capt.?"

"Oh... come on guys, do I really look like the killer type?" Harry said with a questioning and somewhat agonizing expression, wondering if they really thought he would do that, or were that afraid of him.

George then casually asked. "What's your plan for her, Harry? It looked as though you had come up with some way to deal with the, what did you call her... right... the Acid Queen Witch bitch?" And George looked from Fred to Dobby and back to Harry all nodding their heads in confirmation.

Then with deliberate drama, Harry said. "Well; . . . I thought it might be the best idea; to turn her into; . . . another pregnant pause ensued as Harry stretched out the drama a bit more while looking from one to the other; . . . an asset." And watched as all three of them let out a breath as though they were all expecting some great . . . something else? Except for Dobby who was just playing along with Harry for dramatic effect, as he had been reading most of what Harry was thinking as he had some concern for his Captains sanity regarding that Skeeter witch.

"Merlin, Harry do you have to scare us half to death with your dramatics?" Both Fred and George asked simultaneously. Then Fred continued with. "Have you come up with a method to persuade the (Acid Queen Witch Bitch), into becoming an asset?"

"I have some ideas but nothing definite as yet. In fact I'll give you two the job of thinking up the best way to convert her acid tongue to our way of thinking. I want some plan for that within a few hours. My first idea was to have her study Muggle Politics and Justice and write a book for the Magic community to incorporate. However, that was just my first thought.

You two can go back planet side and complete the shopping; in fact, I may just join you to see what the atmosphere is like down there today. I will need to create an altered identity for myself as well. That reminds me, Dobby I want you to age your alter-ego Neal, about 10 years and F and G you will need to create altered appearances as well, also to appear around 27 years old or there-about. I want us all to appear as full adults so as to be taken seriously instead of treated like children by others. And don't slip up with that twin speak either, it would be a dead giveaway and need I say, don't create twin alters either, for the same reasons. Then we better familiarize each other with those new identities as well. You will also note that using the altered projection we can alter our voices as well. So we will get started on those new appearances first."

"Dobby, what more do you have to do in your re-programming efforts?"

"I have finished with most of the computer interface terminals, they all have a hand pad interface designed for my 3 fingered hands now and I have slightly altered the original hand pads to conform better to human hands. I have about one more hour to complete the food dispensing systems and stasis chambers as well as to make a new interface for the food dispensers to display in English. We will have a variety of ways to order food as individual items, or about 20 varieties of complete meals.

Fred and George can use the second crew quarters and alter it according to their needs in creative product development as well as our need for some potions like Veritaserum for example, as we don't actually have another way to force people to tell the truth. There will also, eventually be a need for certain other potions as well, I expect. But that will be their department, with your approval, Sir?"

"Excellent work Commander, very well done. I would like you to make the crew assignments as to what areas we each are best suited to be assigned to, including my ships duties, but as a suggestion I will take on most data retrieval and conversion duties, final decision making on things that require Captains approval, general ships pilot and operations, some inspection duties. But I expect all crew to be efficient in all of ship operations areas as to trade off duties and be far more versatile since we have a very small ships crew to begin with.

On another note, I also want to float another option past you all and that is can we go back in time and prevent Sirius from falling into that damn Veil and bring him on board. One, I want him rescued if possible and two, I think we could really use his skills once he has had some regeneration and Brain upgrades, and just off the top of my head, I think we can do this without changing the time line as well.

It will appear to everyone else that he fell through the Veil, even to him, but we rescue him a micro-second before he falls and bring him back to this future time. Dobby, you will be responsible for coming up with the plan and the calculations to pull that off.

One more thing, Dobby we need an interrogation and holding room, say about 2x2 meters, some place we can teleport someone that we don't want to see any part of the ship. It will have to have scrambled or anti-apparation, anti-portkey in other words anti-escape systems in place, even though escape would be certain death, they would not know that as they would think they were on solid ground.

It can be set up in your crew quarters or perhaps in here or if you can think of a better place to put it and must be impenetrable from outside sound as well, etc. The front or at least one of the walls will need to be transparent, one way from the outside looking in and some method of interrogating the occupant without that occupant being able to see, hear or identify anyone or anything we don't want them to.

In other words we need a full interrogation and holding room covering all the bases. Perhaps you can make it a two room type set up with a communications terminal in one of the rooms for us and the other room for the interrogated person. Just my thoughts on that, I leave it up to you Dobby to come up with the best method and placing for this. See if you can get a handle on that while Fred, George and I are planet side today. I hope I'm not over working you Dobby, do you think you can handle all that?"

Dobby Managed to squeeze in. "No problem Harry, I should be able to have something put together by early this afternoon. It might take a bit longer to work out the problems with rescuing Sirius though. Perhaps when you return later today, we can all go over that together and fine-tune the procedures?"

Harry nodded his acceptance and continued. "We will certainly need this for Skeeter and possibly Sirius as well; as I am not convinced Sirius will be able to adjust to this, or take orders from a 16 year old, even if that 16 year old is me, and possibly, because it is me. He would see himself in a protective role, that being, taking care of me and may not be able to make the needed changes to that perception. If not, we will wipe that part of his memory and place him with Moony, give him a job at WWW after we clear him of his charges, then perhaps a bit later we can turn him also into a planet side asset. Either way I want him rescued, if at all possible. Who is best at memory charms, Dobby, Fred or George? As sure as Merlin had wrinkles, it's not me. Someone will have to become an expert at that, if not already."

Well . . . what do you all think?" Harry let out the rest of an apparent deep breath as he managed to say all of that without blinking or seeming the need to take another breath.

Fred spoke up finally, saying. "Both George and I have also had to learn a variety of memory charming techniques, so one of us can handle that if the need arises."

"Very well, shall we proceed to create our altered appearance and personalities then?" Harry asked.

Three nods of the head and they began the alterations to the holographic projector units. Harry took on late twenties male with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and square type face with chiseled features with pronounced cheek bones and hollowed or sunken cheeks with a masculine square chin and a slight five o'clock shadow. All in all giving him that hardened but commanding, tough guy look. He chose the name** (Hank Stone). **

The others followed Harries lead much the same in appearance all looking much like hardened but not over developed fighters. **(Frank Clay)** for Fred and **(Greg Slate)** for George while Dobby chose a new name for his new appearance, **(Danny Fixit) **all keeping the first initials of their names to preserve that part of the code names **H, D, F and G. **

In an effort to be more like real Government agents might look, also choosing dark or black pants and shirts, similar black coats and had the computers manufacture curved but otherwise normal looking sunglasses that were black from the outside but when wearing them, and from the inside looking out, they made everything brighter, clearer and more defined also having other features like night vision, microscopic and telescopic vision as well as a magnetic wave connection to the ear piece communicators for amplified eavesdropping.

These glasses also had microscopic visual sensors in the middle front that could transmit real time video and audio back to the ship and to each others glasses allowing each other to see what the others were seeing by a sort of heads up display horizontal along the top one third of the inside of their lenses. The glasses had touch controls along the stems for fine tuned adjustments and also drew their magnetic current power requirements from their suits and surrounding environment.

One last thing was needed to complete the agents look and authenticity and that was identification that would fool all Muggles and Wizards alike. For that, it was chosen to use a Department called **(S O S - "GLOBAL-99-ULTRA") **clearance levels, bearing authentic but recreated top level International/Global Security Badges, which would assume it to be from some ultra top secret International over Government Issue of some sort. Although this part would be almost impossible for anyone to find, the **S O S**in this case, also stands for **(Systems Off-World Security). **

Harry created this ID from the same ceramic fabric material the environment suits were manufactured from but reconstituted to look and feel something like a combination of a **Black Dragon Hide (outside), Basilisk Hide (inside),** No seams or stitching **(fused together)** folding type wallet... Cover **(top outside)** Branded into the Black Dragon Hide (look-alike) is a Hungarian Horntail with full wings spread, overlaid on Earths Globe with Moon in the background and several star systems, randomly placed. The Hungarian Horntail was chosen so the Magic communities in general would recognize that these were both Muggle and Magic agents but Muggles would see something more closely resembling the American Eagle.

**Wallet Size closed 12cm x 10cm x 1/12cm**

**Top inside Section **

**(All Text Embossed into Material)**

**------------------------------------**

**(Picture here) Agent: Hank Stone:**

**(SOS-GLOBAL-99 ULTRA 1 CLEARANCE)**

**All Units Defer Your Command "Here" **

**Signed: **** H. Stone: D. Fixit: **** (S.O.S. Seal)**

**Co-Signed: ****F. Clay: G. Slate:**** (Global Seal)**

**------------------------------------**

**6 Gold Badges on Bottom inside section. **

**European, Russian, American,**

**African, Asian, Islamic **

**(Badges fused and sealed into (look-alike) Basilisk Skin)**

**------------------------------------**

**Back cover bore the words ****"Property of the S O S" ****Embossed in a half moon, upward arc. **

**(Sorry no picture is available for this ultra classified document; somehow it has resisted all attempts to be photographed).**

It was determined that the more outrageous the ID, the more believable or the less questioned it would be. This identification would not likely be questioned, even by the Queen or any President. This was such a high level, top secret clearance that even the issuer didn't question it for fear of 20 years imprisonment. In fact the issuer was none other than Harry Potter himself, laughing his ass off as he created them.

He also realized it would not be too difficult to input the necessary data into some Government computer main frames to have a form of authentication if only to say that there is an **(S O S - GLOBAL-99-ULTRA) **Security Department, but all files and information are Ultra classified to this warning. . . **"Defer Your Command To ID Holder!" ****"You are now being traced, your clearance levels do not allow further access; any disobedience or further attempts to view these files will result in imprisonment for not less than 20 years!"** Would be the only info or message one could get, if anyone actually tried to check.

This would effectively make Harry and crew completely legal and quite untouchable, not forgetting to mention, way above the law. This is why Harry was on the floor in front of the computers, in out of control laughter, while the others just watched him in amazement after he created 4 ID packets, before they also caught on.

At last, after finally getting a grip back on himself; H, F and G were ready to visit down below and complete the shopping and anything else they could think of while on walk about and find out just what was happening and what people were saying in general about Tommy boys' squibbing and subsequent incarceration. But Harry was most interested in what the Ministry of Magic's reaction to his so called ultimatum, and the Skeeter editorial about said letter.

Fred and George were going to go back as them selves but Harry opted to try out his new Hank Stone persona but decided to stay a bit in the background and just watch people and events from the background as F and G went about collecting the remaining shopping items and so on.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 2: June 30, 1996: 10:21am GMT: **

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diagon Alley:**

H, F and G opted to teleport down in a Muggle alley just outside the Leaky Caldron and had altered their hologram to conceal the new sun glasses. Another feature of the holographic unit was that the hologram did have a substance to it meaning that you could touch the holographic projection and it would look and feel the way it was projecting. This was due to the dynamics of the magnetic field matrix, it was created from.

Fred and George appeared just as they usually did, flaming red hair, freckles and twin speak in tow, while Harry watched and listened through his glasses in the background as they proceeded into the Leaky Caldron.

The Caldron was packed with Witches and Wizards celebrating the Dark Lords defeat. Snippets of conversation could be dissected as they passed through the Caldron on the way into Diagon Alley. Parts that were over heard went like this.

". . . Stripped his Magic . . . How could a mere boy . . . that Skeeter Witch is going to get herself . . . Old Rufus must be . . . Malfoy a death . . . Black-mail and bribery, you say . . . Blood quill, she wouldn't . . . Horcruxes, what are Horcr . . . School girl recommended to be the next Minister of . . . Umbridge Sent Dementors after Pot . . . Fudge may have approved . . . Those decrees were just . . ."

Those were just some of the snippets garnered as they passed through into Diagon Alley.

-----

Meanwhile at the Ministry building in the office of the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was not having a good day, to say the least. He was reading over that letter from Harry Potter again, and the Daily Prophet Skeeter editorial, and had taken to throwing a few things around while swearing at the situation he now found himself in. For old Rufus was one of the bribed people Potter had referred to. He had to make the right choice here and even if he did he could lose his job along with half the Ministry. If he chose to go after Potter and arrest him, as Skeeter suggested, he could doom the whole community to squibbing or worse.

He sent for Kingsley Shacklebolt and the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, and still had not decided what he was going to do until he felt them out on this subject. As they walked into his office he instructed them to sit, and asked. "Well, what do you two make of all of this and what do you suggest we do about it?"

Just a moment earlier, Dobby tapped his ear piece and called to H, F and G telling them he had been probing the Ministers office and then eavesdropping in on the Ministers conversation with Kingsley and Amelia Bones and that they might want to hear what was transpiring right at that moment, and then opened the channel for all three of them to hear.

Rufus could then be heard by all, saying. "Well, what do you two make of all of this and what do you suggest we do about it?"

Kingsley was the first to respond. "Minister, I know Potter, he is nothing like Skeeter would have us all believe. He is not an attention seeker in the least. He hates his fame with a passion. He is a straight up Wizard and if he says he squibbed Vol-Volde, Damn it, Voldemort. Then you better believe him. If he says he can do it to all of us, I for one believe him. My best advice is to get to work at cleaning up the bigotry and corruption that we both know is rampant in our society. Yes, it may mean some of us will lose our jobs and may even be arrested and sent to prison, but if we do it right we may have yet another chance to correct the problems and save some of us, who have not been too badly corrupted. Minister, I know that you are, at heart, a righteous Wizard, it is time now to do the right thing."

Amelia then entered her comments by injecting. "Minister, I concur entirely with Kingsley here. Potter has given us the opportunity to clean up this entire mess from the top down or the bottom up. If we take the proper steps and acknowledge your own failings first, then promise to do better, you may avoid prosecution as well as keep your job Sir. If you choose to follow that Skeeter Witches suggestions and go after Potter, who I might add, just fixed our biggest head ache in years, who is now sitting in a holding cell with little more Magic than a squib, then I fear Potter will do just what he claims he can, and render us all Muggles or worse. I suggest we start by putting a leash on Skeeter; issue detainment for questioning orders for Fudge and Umbridge; issue arrest warrants for Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew and start a sweep of all Ministry employees that may have the dark mark or affiliation with you-know-who's death eaters. I recommend the use of Veritaserum for everyone, starting at the top. And as they say, the next move in this game is yours; choose wisely, Sir."

Rufus thought about how deeply was his own involvement and since he had only taken a few bribes from time to time he could likely risk the Veritaserum, and then let out a long tiring sigh, and then said. "Very well then, start procedures on all of that and I'll schedule a press conference for 3pm today. I need to address the people personally if we are to make things right. I want that Skeeter Witch in my office in less than 30 minutes, one way or another. It is time to get control over that witch, or shut her down; from this day forward they will only print the truth and only with confirmed sources for their published stories. There will be no more making up the so called facts or Skeeter style speculation and innuendoes type of editorials. As for the Quibbler, well Xenophilius Lovegood has not been a problem and mostly, he just prints outlandish entertainment stories, so I think we can leave him alone, for now anyway; same with the W.W.N. The Daily Prophet is the real problem publisher here. Take whatever steps you both feel are necessary, I will back up any decisions you may have to make, while in the field." He waved his hand at the door while saying; "Dismissed."

As he watched his two best people leave his office, the old Lion-look-a-like, put his head in his hands and said out loud to himself and basically to the empty room. "Potter, you sure have created a nice mess for me to clean up here! You could help us clean it up instead of running off to, what was it, ahh . . . yes, (Extreme Traveling)! And why is it, I wonder, that no Magic use for you has shown up on our detection devises? Can someone explain how you can drain, you-know-who, of almost all of his Magic with no record of a Spell, Ritual or whatever you used?" Then old Rufus let out another sigh and rubbed his temples in an attempt to shake off his now throbbing, Potter induced headache.

**Meanwhile Back in Diagon Alley.**

H, F and G were continuing on with the shopping while listening to the Ministers diatribe about Harry Potter giving him such a headache and not knowing that Harry was actually listening in. Harry tapped his com unit just to say that they may not actually have to convert the Acid Queen Witch Bitch but they can wait a few days to see what will happen in that regard. Then reiterated that it would seem old Rufus may be making the right choices for a change.

They continued their shopping through Diagon Alley entering a book store just off the main circuit and partly into Knockturn Alley. One which F and G seem quite familiar with. Looking around while F and G picked up several obscure books on becoming Animagi, a few on Potions and three on apparition. With these last books the book shopping part was mostly done. There was one thing Harry wanted to look into and directed them to go to a luggage shop to see what kind of trunks might be found, particularly trunks with Hyper or Sub-space dimensions inside. Meaning they were much larger inside than they looked from the out side. Harry had been thinking about old Moody's trunk and thought if he could find something like it, they could create more rooms and spaces on the ship, if they would work in the Magnetic Gravity and general ships atmosphere?

They entered a store called "Stanley Lexx Luggage." (Author puzzled by this seemingly familiar name?) Harry stood back and watched as the twins asked questions and looked over some of the trunk models. They found one that was just right. Standard from the out side, a bit longer than a meter, about half as wide and a half meter deep. Inside was quite roomy having four separate compartments entered by a slide in, and ladder out, each about 5 meters square. The one they were looking at was an empty model and Fred asked if they could leave a deposit and take the model one with them to see how it would fit in at home.

Mr. Stanley Lexx had no problem letting them have it for a few days and shrunk it down for them. They wanted to make sure it would work in the ships environment before going back to purchase a few of them as they could be needed for a variety of reasons including extra ships space.

They took one more walk about Diagon Alley, wandering up to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, sat and ordered three Sundays, all different flavors. As they sat there watching and listening to passers by, Moony happened by and spotted the twins sitting with an unknown man at their table. He simply could not resist the temptation to come over and say hello to them.

"Hello there, what are you boys up to today?" Moony casually asked while looking over the strange man at their table. Then reached out his hand and said. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

Harry reached out his own hand and shook Remus hand introducing himself as Hank Stone. Remus noticed a strange accent to this man and asked. "Mr. Stone, I don't recognize your accent, where would you be from then?"

"Actually, I travel a lot and my accent often changes to blend in more with the native inhabitants of wherever I might happen to be visiting; it's just a talent I acquired in my travels. But right now it seems to be a blend of British, Canadian and Dutch, I think?" Hank reiterated nonchalantly and smiled disarmingly.

Moony smiled as he asked. "And how did you meet up with these two delinquents?"

"Hay, is that any way to speak about your employers, my dear Mr. Moony?" Both F and G said half the sentence each.

"Mr. Moony, I thought you said your name was Remus Lupin?" Hank asked.

"Oh, Moony is a nick name given to me by friends a long time ago." Moony said.

"Is that because of your condition, then?" Hank asked.

Moony sat up straight a bit defensive and just muttered "How...?"

"Oh, fear not Mr. Lupin, in my travels I have come across many so called dark creatures, most of which are not even so called dark, it's just a label power people like to tag on those they fear. As to how I know, well I have very sensitive senses; I can smell the wolf in you." Hank answered.

Remus relaxed a bit as F and G talked about some new store policies and of looking for a shop in Diagon Alley as well as the one they now had in Hogsmeade. Expansion had been on their minds for a couple of months and now it was more than possible to take advantage of that. They set Remus on the task of looking for a proper store to lease or even bye out right. It would seem that Remus was well on his way to earning his new position of General Manager of WWW by hunting down new staff, full and part time, to man the store or stores as needed and people he could call in at the last moment to take over for one or the other when needed.

After a few minutes Remus made his, pleasure to have met you, goodbye speech and resumed his WWW Diagon alley searches.

About 5 minutes later they were just about to leave when several apparition pops could be heard and then several screams rang out as flashes of spell light could be seen in the distance.

"Must be bloody Death Eaters attacking? What do you want us to do Hank?" F screamed out.

"Quickly into the Alley over there and change into Frank and Greg, shields up full, use only wands..."

"We haven't tested a wand from the inside of the shields yet Hank. We may end up hexing ourselves, I suggest we spread out, Diggers on stun." Fred said.

"Right, I forgot about that, very well, Diggers on stun, lets take em down." Hank ordered.

So, H, F and G entered their first fight as agents of the **(S O S - GLOBAL-99-ULTRA) **Security.

Spreading out, Magnetic Shields at full and began stunning the Death Eaters which had no defense against the Digger stun weapon. Since this digger weapon emitted a blue beam of light in the stun setting it blended right in with the multi colored lights the wands spells produced. There were 15 Death Eaters in all and all had been stunned within the first five minutes with no casualties other than a few repairable hexes on some of the by standers. People were still running around screaming though, not having realized the fight was over. Then the Aurors arrived, arrogant as ever not having been given the word from the Minister to alter their behavior and approach.

"You there!" One of them yelled at Hank. "Drop your wand, face down on the ground, now!"

As Hank was turning around to face the Auror who had ordered him down, the Auror fired a stunner at Hank which just bounced off the shield. As Hank approached the Auror he said. "What the hell is the matter with you, I just did your job for you and you have the arrogance to try to arrest me!"

Hank then took out his ID and shoved it in front of the arrogant Auror, saying. "Unless you want to spend the next 20 years in a prison cell for attacking a Government Special Agent, I suggest you get your boss down here right now! Move it mister!"

Auror Dawlish nearly messed his pants when he saw the ID card and badges and just stammered out. "Y… Y… Yes Sir, right away Sir." and popped away to return with Kingsley Shacklebolt a few minutes later while the other Aurors were securing the Death Eaters.

Auror Dawlish introduced Kingsley to agent Stone of **(S O S - GLOBAL-99-ULTRA) **Security, and then backed away for a bit of distance.

Agent Hank Stone showed Kingsley his ID and answered his questions about the Death Eater attack. F and G were just standing to one side watching as Harry took complete control over the situation and the Aurors, while learning from him how to take this control and hold it amongst a growing crowd and the officials that show up in the aftermath.

**At the same time at the Ministry of Magic.**

More death eaters were trying to break into the Ministry in an attempt to break out their Lord Voldemort from the level nine holding cell and were met by another 20 Aurors and Ministry staff at wand point. Spells were traded with the death eaters, then 3 Aurors and 1 staff member lost their lives to the killing curse.

Just at that moment the Ministers voice could be heard over the sonorous spell giving permission to use the killing curse in retaliation for the 4 dead Ministry employees. It didn't take much longer to kill or subdue the 30 death eaters that were storming the Ministry.

Several Aurors had been hit with life threatening spells and were rushed to St. Mungos Hospital for much needed repairs, while the still alive death eaters were ushered into holding cells, searched and all objects and wands confiscated and then given medical treatment to stabilize their conditions. Among the captured death eaters was none other than Peter Pettigrew who it seemed had just transformed into his rat persona in an attempt to escape but was spotted, then stunned by Auror Nmphadora Tonks.

**Meanwhile back at Diagon Alley.**

The mop up continued as an Auror ran up to Kingsley telling him of the attempted breakout at the Ministry. Kingsley excused himself and apperated back to the Ministry. By the time he got back the whole thing was over.

H, F and G had all they needed for the moment and decided to discretely return to the ship.

After arriving Harry said. "Let us test those wands right now to see if they will work within the shielding of the suits."

Fred and George energized the shielding once again and threw a few curses at one another and much too every ones surprise, they only ended up cursing and spelling themselves.

"Well, Harry said. "We will have to do something about that!" He deactivated the shielding and then enervated the twins and suggested a variety of Magnetic displacement adjustments and modifications until they got the shielding to work with the wands. It took a few well placed spells and they were quite the rainbow shades of color and shapes before they got it right. This was much to Harry and Dobby's great amusement as they watched the two exchanging spells.

After they had experimented and got the settings just right so they could fire spells out but none would get in. All four of them made the same adjustments and tested the units again. Satisfied they could now use spells and wands within the Magnetic shielding of the suits they all went back to the conference room to discuss the next mission, that of the time travel back a year and the rescue of Sirius Black.

The first thing was to pinpoint the exact date then the exact time they needed to be at. It was determined by way of pensieve memory that the DOM fiasco took place on the **26th day of June, 1995 at exactly 8:42pm: GMT**. This was the exact time that Sirius was hit with a stunner from Bellatrix Lestrange and fell backwards into the Veil. So it was determined that they would have to be there at least one hour earlier to make sure or at least hope that nothing went wrong.

"**New Entry into Captains Personal Logs, 'Do not do, list!" **

**Captains do not do Order #7: "Do not Invoke Murphy's Law!" Harry sighed. **

Dobby had come up with the method of this rescue by way of a Holographic double of the veil placed directly in front of it but in a way to obscure the real veil from sight and having placed a Magnetic net over the real veil in an effort to prevent any accidents. They would set this up before any of the Ministry crew (as they called themselves) or the death eaters even entered the Veil room, then they would wait, in an out-of-phase condition for the right moment and then teleport Sirius right into a stasis pod placed in the holding cell that Dobby had created in the far right corner of the conference room.

About 45 minutes later, Dobby announced he and Harry had finished the calculations for using a Hyperspace jump, utilizing the Suns Gravitational well, incorporating the Dark Matter curved gravity between Earth and the Sun would bring them to the right day and they should arrive back in orbit at approximately 4:30pm on the 26th day of June, 1995: GMT give or take one hour.

Harry took his place in the Bridge control chair as Dobby, Fred and George stood off to the sides of the computer console. Harry would be piloting the ship for this journey.

"All systems are go, Capt., Earth Date and time is."

**-----------------------------**

**June 30, 1996. 1:18pm GMT**

**-----------------------------**

"Right, on 1 then, prepare for Hyperspace time jump in . . . 5 . . ., 4 . . ., 3 . . ., 2 . . ., 1 – execute"

Just seconds into the jump as the ship had reached 1.1 light speed and began the automatic acceleration phase around the Sun, the ship was hit with a massive solar flare accompanied by a Dark Matter displacement, both hitting the ship, seconds apart, causing a gravity distortion almost liquefying space-time; which sent the ship spiraling out of control towards Earth and knocking out several of the ships systems including inertial dampeners and the artificial gravity, sending all four of them hurtling into the bulkhead walls and rendering them all unconscious for the duration of the journey. Fortunately, they were all wearing the environment suits although their magnetic shields had not been turned on, the environment suits were the only thing that kept them all from being 'Matter Splatters' on the bulkhead walls.

**-----------------------**

**June 14, 1917: 1:04pm PT:**

**British Columbia, Canada**

**-----------------------**

Harry was the first to come back to awareness, as he tried to look around he could see magnetic sparks dancing around the ships circuitry and a few wall panels hanging loose with the Triaminicon-serptaline or newly re-named Magnetic Current Ceramic fibers used for connecting the circuits, hanging in the open, holding the panels from dropping to the floor. They had crash-landed, that was certain.

Harry made his way over to Dobby and the twins and then enervated all three of them. Fortunately, all were alive and not overly damaged from the incident.

"What the hell happened? Harry, are you ok?" George managed to gargle out.

Harry said. "The only thing I am sure of at this point is we have crash landed. I have no idea how long we have been out of it."

They made there way down to the main deck avoiding hanging control panels and dancing magnetic discharges that seem to arc across large distances within the ship. Then they saw it, a rather large, gaping tear in the outer hull between the tools and information center.

Then Harry noticed a body lying on the floor in front of the information control computer.

"Dobby, can you start an assessment as to our damage and where we might be. Fred, George, you come with me and we will try to determine who our uninvited guest is!" Harry rasped out.

**Approximately One Hour Earlier:**

In 1917 a 29 year old Eddy had been working for various lumber camps in California, Texas and currently in Canada. Eddy had immigrated from Latvia, a couple years after his planned wedding in 1914 was canceled at the last minute by the bride to be, sighting age differences for the reason. Eddy had spent a little more than a year moving from camp to camp where the work could be found. On this 14th day of June, 1917; Eddy was working this lumber camp in Canada's British Columbia Forest just North of Merit BC. When out of the blue (as they say), he heard this screeching, humming and crashing sound as something fell out of the sky just a few hundred yards from his position. He hadn't seen it, as it came down so fast while Eddy was with his back to the object wrapping a yellow ribbon/cloth around a rather large tree, marking that tree for culling by the lumber camp he was currently working for.

Naturally, and being the vary curious sort of person Eddy was; he went to investigate the unusual sounds he had heard. As he approached the thing that fell from the sky he couldn't help but wonder what this was and where it had come from. He was looking at some sort of disk shaped object, metal or something like it in nature and most importantly, it seem to be a manufactured construct and not a natural object like a meteor that you might expect to fall from the sky in 1917. He walked around this object and found an opening, bludgeoned through the hull from colliding with a massive tree, he suspected, and ventured cautiously, inside the thing.

He looked all around himself then bending down to pick up something that caught his eye. It was small and disk shaped and had a ring protruding from it as though it was meant to be worn on the middle finger and the disk part placed in the palm of your hand. The ring, he thought, was big enough in diameter for him to place two fingers through it. As he picked it up he could feel a strange tingling sensation, dance across his finger tips for a moment and then stopped.

He absentmindedly pocketed the object and for the time being just forgot about it. He ventured a bit further inside and saw the computer console for the mapping and information room but had no idea what to make of it until he saw the newly configured four fingered and one thumb hand pads access to the computer console. Magnetic sparks were dancing all over the ships systems but Eddy did not seem frightened or overly concerned and then curiously, placed his right hand on the hand pad. A momentary jolt of seeming lightning struck him and he was instantly out cold face up on the floor, in front of the console.

---

Harry bent down to look over the stranger that was in their midst and could not help the feeling that he look familiar in some way, as though he should know who he was. A rather slight man somewhere around 28 to 32 years old, Harry thought, thin and rather fragile looking by comparison to most others and at first glance, rather unsuited physically, to be pounding about in the woods cutting down trees, Harry thought.

"Well, shall we enervate this stranger and find out who he is"? George asked.

"Enervate." Shouted Fred from the other side of the man.

Groggily, the man sat upright and looked around at his audience and tried to splutter out. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this thing?" Then he took another look at his audience and they were all wearing some sort of greenish body suit and spluttered out again. "What are you?"

Sighing, Harry said. "If you don't mind, we will ask the questions and you will answer them, ok?"

The man just nodded his head in agreement, and then said. "My name is Eddy, I work for the lumber company contracted to remove some of the trees in this area. My job is mostly to scout out the right size and age of the trees to be cut down, and then mark those trees for the cutters."

"Fred" Harry called out. "Go out side and place notice me not, Muggle repelling charms and anything else you can think up to keep us hidden. Circle the entire area; we may be here for awhile."

"Aye aye, Capt." Came the response from Fred as he made his way through the opening to the outside world.

Then Harry asked Eddy. "What is the date today Eddy?"

Eddy looked at the green suited man strangely and said. "June 14th, Sir."

Harry had to sigh when he asked what the year was.

The man, Eddy, looked even more perplexed by the fact that someone had not known what year it was but answered nonetheless. "Why it is 1917, Sir; June 14th 1917". He repeated.

"And where are we on a map?" Harry asked.

"Um… Oh, this is the forest north of a small town called Merit in British Columbia, Canada, Sir."

Ok, Harry was satisfied he had all the information he needed out of this oddly familiar man, but never once did it occur to him or anyone else to inquire of this mans last name. It was as though that notion was prevented from entering their thoughts, like some cosmic force was preventing it.

Harry asked George to escort Eddy out of the area and obliviate his recent memory of finding them.

That part handled; Harry addressed Dobby asking how bad the damage was.

Dobby just looked at Harry in astonishment for a moment wondering what Harry was expecting him to say. "Well . . . , Harry . . . , Capt., Sir . . . , we are, sort of . . . ahhh. . . in big, Dragon dung, trouble; Sir!" Dobby exclaimed. "We are in the year 1917, the ship has sustained major damage, we are in the middle of the bush, in the middle of know where, likely a very long distance and time from the nearest repair shop for ultra high tech, U F O's! Sir!" Dobby, with twisted sarcasm, factually, informed his Capt.

Then Dobby let out the Elf version of a sigh, took a deep breath and said. "The good news is; with magic and the ships self repair functions actually working now with a few minor repairs and a rebooting, the ship will go as far as it can to repair circuitry for the most part then it will begin on structural reformation. We could be here a few days or even a week, possibly longer."

"Well. . . that's not so bad then, I can stand a week of smelling the forest, I think?" Harry said with a relieved expression. "We better pick up all the crash material from the ship, that is scattered around the area, it will be needed for some repair work I suspect, and we can't leave any evidence that the ship was ever here."

After 4 days with the ship and crew working mostly around the clock and little to report about or worthy of including here, most of the repairs had been made. The gaping hole in the side of the ship had slowly recombined and was now just about finished. The ship was now standing upright on its 8, spider like, telescopic legs and Dobby had just reported ship functions at 99.7 Percent. It was time to leave here and get back into earth orbit and begin working on the next major problem of getting back to their proper time, or continuing the original mission of rescuing Sirius. But they needed to know what had happened in the first place for them to wind up crashed in 1917. They couldn't, wouldn't dare try another time jump until they understood that.

**------------------------**

**June 18, 1917. 10:42am PT**

**------------------------**

The four time travelers entered the Bridge which had been altered during the repairs, to accommodate four separate computer control consoles, three in front and one behind, facing forward with one viewing wall in front and one to each side. The left and right control consoles were Fred and Georges respectively and slightly angled toward the side viewing walls. Harry's station was like that of his remembered Capt. Kirk's placement just behind the other three stations and elevated a few centimeters on a swivel. Harry could pilot and control all ships functions from this new station while delegating more hands on and monitoring tasks to F, D and G.

"Prepare for liftoff and vertical acceleration to a 250,000km standard, stationary orbit. After standard orbit is attained put the ship in full stealth and out of phase condition." Harry ordered!

"Aye aye, Capt." Dobby answered.

The ship gracefully rose a few meters then a few more meters as the landing legs collapsed back into them selves. Suddenly, the ship shot straight up and would have appeared to an outside viewer as though it had just, blinked out of existence.

"Standard stationary orbit obtained, directly above Canada, Capt.; activating full stealth Magnetic Shielding and optical curve, frequency shift alternators; now activating resonance Hyper-Space frequency generators, for ships 180 degree, Sub-Space, out of phase condition. All ships systems now operating at 100 percent efficiency; switching to automatic stabilizing and operational controls, or as you may prefer Capt.; auto-pilot." Dobby rattled off.

"Excellent and I have two new, standard Captains orders. Number one, from now on before any space maneuvers are activated, all ships personnel present will activate their utility belts full personal Magnetic Containment Shielding. Secondly, and this seems very important, DO NOT invoke Murphy's Law!"

Dobby already knew what Harry meant by Murphy's Law but the twins had never heard of this law and just looked from one to the other with the word 'what' poised on their lips. As they looked at Harry for an explanation, Harry just gave them that 'Don't ask' look, and a small pregnant pause ensued as they all smiled, just a bit.

"Well, let us head to the conference room, shall we?" Harry quizzically, ordered.

They each took their respective seats in the conference room and Harry began with. "Well, the first thing we have to understand is how we had this little accident, in the first place. Both Dobby and I did the initial calculations and we didn't miss anything. Dobby can you run a graphic and an optical interpretation of the jump, from the beginning? Look for any anomalies that could have interfered with the control settings, ships operations or the ships Dark Matter Gravity Rectifiers? Just before I was rendered unconscious I thought I could see the entire ship warp or bend in a rippling, or liquid like effect?" Harry said in a partial questioning tone, then began nibbling on his bottom lip and rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his chin.

"Another thing we need to know is just, who is Eddy? There is something biting the back of my mind about this bloke, but it is as though I just can't recall anything other than that this guy is familiar in some way, or I should know who he is, or something like that, but it's like a Cosmic Memory Charm that I just can't break through? When we have the time, (sorry about the pun), we need to do a full historical search from 1900 to 1996 under the name Eddy, Edward, Ed or any other variations to see if anything turns up in the historical data bases. We will likely have to wait until we return to our own time as to make use of the late 1990s, internet data bases, as well. In the meantime let us go over the time jump data to find the cause of our mishap." Harry stated again with puzzlement written across his face.

Dobby spoke up then adding that he had already done a internal history search and the only thing that turned up, and it seemed reluctant to display, was a data file on the name Ed Lee, but the rest of the file seemed to be scrambled or damaged in some way and Dobby was not able to clean it up or gleam any more information, after several adjustments and filtering attempts.

They began running the jump data displaying it on the transparent viewing walls, a few moments into the viewing and analysis, Harry said. "There, right there, what the hell was that flash?"

Dobby said. "Ahh that would do it all right Capt.; that was a solar flare, a rather large one with a high intensity, Dark Matter Gravity distortion right behind it and we were caught right in the middle of it. The combination of the two is what caused our Artificial Gravity and Inertial Dampeners to discharge violently throughout the inner and outer hulls, which is what you perceived as a warping or liquid like effect on the ship itself. Honestly Harry, it's a Cosmic Miracle we survived at all, much less that we were able to affect ships repairs and return to Earth orbit! It might take another Cosmic Miracle to even get back to our own time!"

"Do I detect a bit of cynicism there, Commander Fixit?" Harry inquired with a smile and then continued with. "Well, our calculations were spot on then and we should not encounter this type of happenstance accident again as the odds are contingent with being hit by lightning, several times in a row, I would think? Never the less, we will look for such happenstance anomalies for any future time jumps we might attempt including the next one, getting us back home."

Now Harry addressed Fred and George with a new proposal. "I have been thinking about the Mars and Moon probes we sent out. We are no doubt going to investigate these two nearby planetary bodies at some point in the future. While Dobby and I are calculating the variables for the return to our own time I want you two to create a new matrix for the manufacturing of what I call, four fly chairs. These are the specs for what I want manufactured, there is no rush and I suspect this will take some time to complete so work on it when you have nothing else critical to do.

Then Harry entered into a data document the specifications for his 'four Fly Chairs' basic design. The twins read over his shoulder as he input his specifications. The chairs would be used for surface exploration of the Moon and Mars or any other planetary body that the need arose for. Each chair would be a basic ships control chair modified to include a smaller Gravity propulsion matrix similar to the ships propulsion systems but more directed to using planetary Gravity differentials. Chairs are to have built in and back up systems for Visual Communications, Atmosphere, Pressure and Magnetic Shielding. Also to be included are element sensors for detecting, analysis and readout of elements on the ships periodic tables, which have many more than Earths current understanding of the elements and compounds as stated on its periodic table.

Next, each arm of the chair is to be approximately 20cm wide with adjustable heads up displays at the end of each arm. The left arm is to contain the sensors, analysis and display protocols, and the right arm for manual controls for all systems. Each arm is to have a hand pad interface connected to the core control computer located in the back of the chair. Four digger weapons are to be installed in each chair. One in front on each arm and one in back on each arm mounted on pivots for variable movements.

The inside of the chair arms are to contain carry pouches for back up equipment such as Teleport modules, Holographic projectors, additional environment suits and utility belts, additional Digger weapons etc.; you get the idea. I want the chairs Atmosphere, Pressure and Magnetic shielding to work in both parallel and in series with the suits systems so that if there is a failure in one, the other will automatically take over for the failed unit. Just for extra back up protection. Each chair is to be independent but also able to be slaved to the other chairs so to travel longer distances, one can, as they say, drive, while the others are resting. Add additional controls to the personal utility belts for remote control of each or all of the chairs. Equip the chairs for invisibility and also the 180 degree out of phase stealth mode. The chairs should be able to fly from a stationary hover then up to 500km/h, up, down, left or right, backwards and naturally, forward.

Finally and I'm not sure about the need for this but perhaps the chairs should be enclosed with a transparent wall or sphere of some kind. But the Magnetic shields may be sufficient for that purpose. I only mention this because it seems like a good, third back up for rider protection. The whole thing when finished should be about one and a half meters wide, deep and long. In other words, one by one by one meter or up to one and a half meters, if needed, something like a very small, one seated Muggle car. The built in Holographic projectors can project it to look like anything that might be needed to blend into an environment as well. When slaved together in the quad formation, that is two fronts and two behind, it could even take on the appearance of a four seated Muggle car. Anyway, you get the general idea, it is up to you to manufacture these, and refine my initial design into something workable."

"Dobby, you and I need to get to work on the return jump calculations." Harry stated.

Harry could hear Fred and George as they walked away saying, "This is brilliant, absolutely brilliant, where do you suppose Harry came up with this Fly Chair idea?" Fred asked George as they headed for their ships quarters to brain storm this new idea.

An hour later Harry and Dobby had completed the calculations for the jump back to the future and had decided they would risk the planned original jump to rescue Sirius. Having set all the variables and double checked the Sun and its vicinity for any anomalies that might cause a problem. They were satisfied that the jump to 1995 should come off without a hitch, this time.

Harry tapped his ear communicator calling Fred and George to the Bridge to take their positions. Once everyone was in position, Harry ordered all to activate their personal protective shielding to full then maneuvered the ship into and orbit above the United Kingdom. They would start their jump from those coordinates as it was calculated that they should end up at the same place in orbit in 1995.

Harry stated. "Verifying ships chronographs read, June 18th, 1917: Time: 12:24pm PT. Verified. Beginning countdown . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1! Jump!"

**------------------------**

**June 26, 1995. 8:04pm GMT**

**Above the United Kingdom **

**------------------------**

"Is everyone ok?" Harry asked.

Three nods of the head were all Harry got in response.

"Verify the chronometer reading, Dobby?" Harry ordered.

"June 26, 1995. 8:05pm GMT." Dobby happily stated.

"Well, that went well so far but we don't have much time, 37 minutes to be exact. Fortunately we had everything prepared before hand." Harry stated as he maneuvered the ship keeping it in a complete out of phase condition to forgo the possibility of being seen as a UFO again. He brought the ship to a hover, 1000 meters directly above the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Harry then input the coordinates from his Pensieve memories, just off to the right of the death Veil in the Department of Mysteries.

Since this was basically a one man operation and as Harry was the only one familiar enough with this particular situation, he was elected as the teleport down person. Making sure he had all the necessary equipment, meaning a secondary Holographic projector and the magnetic net displacement field projector to place over the original Veil as well as a coordinate tag to place on Sirius. Harry set his own environment unit to invisibility, double checked he had all his ducks lined up and hit the teleport switch sending him to his desired coordinates.

He could hear the commotion in the other rooms and new time was closing in. He threw the net over the Veil and activated his alternate Holographic projector, and then adjusted it slightly to make sure it was in the correct position 20cm in front of the Veil and waited for Sirius to arrive.

Harry had momentarily forgotten that the fight in the veil room had been going on for a few minutes before Sirius and the others arrived. Almost caught up in the action and of watching himself a year younger battling with Lucius Malfoy he nearly missed Sirius entrance. Then Sirius began defending Harry from the Malfoy creep. Harry took a look at his watch; he had managed to tag Sirius in the first few seconds of his defending young Harry from Malfoy and had to hit the switch to teleport him at just the right moment. Then Bellatrix showed up cackling with drops of drool forming in the corners of her mouth as she fired a few spells around then aimed and fired the stunner at Sirius.

It was now or never Harry had to act as Sirius was beginning his backward arc. At just the right second Harry hit the switch and Sirius was teleported straight into the stasis pod in the corner of the conference room. Sirius was now out of danger. Harry had to wait a few minutes to make sure that everyone including younger Harry thought Sirius had fallen into the death veil in order to not alter the time line. The only difference this time was, that whitish-blue glowing light from the teleport which Harry and Dobby had worked to reduce as much as possible. Harry thought he could remember and looking back through the Pensieve memory he could now remember there was indeed a light flash at the same moment Sirius fell into the Veil.

He felt all was as it should be as he watched his younger self in agony over the perceived loss of Sirius and the same agonized expression on Moony as he held Harry from running after him. When the rest of the veil room was emptied of the people fighting and they entered the atrium of the ministry to continue their fight, Harry removed the Holographic projection and teleported himself back to the ships Bridge, then ordered Dobby to take the ship back up into a standard orbit once again and collapsed into his command chair letting out a deep breath as though he had been holding it for 10 minutes.

After Harry calmed a bit he said. "Mission accomplished, all went as planned, and Sirius should be in the stasis pod in the conference room. We will leave him there until we get back to our own time and consider what to do with him next. I don't want to hang around here any longer than necessary so lets get the calculations done for the next jump."

Dobby said. "I have them all worked out, all that is left is for you and I to go over those calculations and double check that all is correct and then make the jump. Are you sure you don't want to take a bit of time to rest before we do that Harry?"

"Actually, I will get a bite to eat and something to drink first. In the meantime go over the calculations again with Fred and George then meet me in the conference room for a bite to eat as well. Another hour here won't kill us I expect."

**--------------------------**

**June 26, 1995. 9:07pm GMT**

**--------------------------**

Harry entered the conference room and walked over to the interrogation room where the stasis pod was and just looked inside to make sure Sirius was actually in there. Satisfied he then went over to the food dispensing console and ordered two pork chops, a baked potato with kernel corn on the side and a piece of chocolate cake for desert along with a cup of frothy hot chocolate, with marshmallows melting on top. Harry relaxed for the first time in 4 days, and took his time eating. About 20 minutes later F,G and D entered and repeated what Harry had done on checking that Sirius was actually there and ordered up their dinners as well.

After a short while of calmly sitting in the conference room sipping hot chocolate drinks. Harry stood up and motioned for the other to follow him back to the Bridge. It was deemed that enough time had been spent making sure the calculations were correct so Harry only skimmed over them and told everyone to take their places and activate their personal Magnetic shielding once again.

Since Dobby was more familiar this time with the full calculations he was to pilot the ship from his Bridge station for this next jump. They needed to arrive after they had originally left the first time as to not cause a time-space paradox by arriving before they left. They had considered arriving in real time, that meaning accounting for the four days spent in the past, but felt that Fred and George might have been missed and didn't want to answer the unwanted questions that would surely be asked. So they opted to arrive between one and 6 hours after they left. Ships logs indicated the time they left was 1:18pm June 30th GMT, so that meant arriving somewhere between 2:18pm and 8:18pm that evening. They were aiming for 3:18pm giving a two hour margin for error. They all felt that they had enough experience with two jumps that they could reasonably hit this mark.

"Ready then?" Harry questioned and got 3 head nods in response. "Very well, Dobby take us home."

"Dobby spoke up then saying. "On 1 then, 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . and 1 - Jump!"

**-----------------------------**

**June 30, 1996. 3:28pm GMT**

**-----------------------------**

"Chronometer reading Dobby?" Harry asked.

"All is well Captain, we have arrived just 10 minutes off the mark; the time is 3:28pm June 30th 1996 GMT Sir."

Harry let out another deep breath and ordered Dobby to secure the ship again in a standard orbital configuration, stealth and out of phase, and to set the auto-pilot. Then had them all follow him to the information control room.

Dobby sat in the control chair in front of the so called mapping and information centre and did another search but this time an internet search for the unknown 'Eddy Lee' as this had become a nagging question to answer to all of them, by this time.

Several pages came up in the search but one caught Harry's eye as soon as he saw it and pointed it out to Dobby asking him to bring up the file information on that persons name, Edward Leedskalnin.

"Now I remember!" Harry exclaimed, as a picture of Eddy came up on the viewing wall. "That's him alright, a bit older than when we met him but that's Eddy alright. Now I remember having read a magazine article about this guy who had single-handedly quarried fossilized coral and sculpted it into a structure he called . . . what was it . . . right . . . "Rock Gate Park", somewhere in Florida in the 1920s and 30s then later moved the entire structure to . . . where was it now . . . right . . . 'Homestead Florida' and re-named it. . . damn it, what was it called again?" and both Dobby and Harry said together at the same moment, "Coral Castle." That article was where I came across the term 'Magnetic Current' before, as well, but could not remember where I had heard or seen that term, only that is was somehow familiar after I received my accidental information download from the ships computer." Then Harry continued. "It all makes sense now, Eddy must have found or picked up one of the hand held 'Mass Re-aligners' in the ship crash debris and he must have gotten a jolt in info from the computer console as well, that is why he was out cold when we found him. Dobby, does the data tell us where Eddy is now if he is still alive?"

Dobby said. "According to this biography on Eddy; he died in December 1951 of malnutrition and kidney failure at age 64. No one ever understood his theories on Magnetism or Magnetic Current or could even read his diagrams or notes that he made over time while apparently studying the effects of the 'Mass Re-aligner'. Apparently, no one ever saw how he managed to quarry move massive coral rocks weighing several tons with only a block and tackle a shovel and a pick axe, apparently, all by himself. His accomplishments were quite astonishing for the circa 1920-1940, but I think we know how he managed all that, now." I think, for us anyway, we can mark this particular 'Mystery in History' under, Solved."

Harry then switched on the ships log recorder.

**---------------------------**

**Ships Log: **

**Earth Date: June 30, 1996: 4:53pm GMT.**

**Supplemental information on Edward (Eddy) Leedskalnin:**

**What Eddy had apparently discovered by accident and some experimentation, was that the disk shaped object, a (Hand held Mass Re-aligner) which Eddy apparently could not remember where he had found it, but assumed correctly it was while working in the Canadian forest; had the power to realign the electrons at the sub-atomic level, effectively creating a Magnetic field around an object in a 180 degree out of phase condition with an objects normal Magnetic field, then vibrating that object until a resonant frequency was obtained there-by, removing the gravity of certain types of materials, or in plain English, making a heavy object effectively, weightless. **

**Despite having only a 4th grade education, but it does not necessarily take a genius to understand the concept of anti-gravity and through experimentation Eddy eventually understood the basics of how this object did its work. This was the same type of technology that made the Great Pyramids possible in the first place, built more than 10,000 years ago and made possible the building of 'Rock Gate Park' by one slight even sickly looking man over a time frame of about 20 years and the subsequent moving of the entire 'Rock Gate Park' structures to a knew home in Homestead Florida. Eddy had accomplished this, much to everyone's astonishment and lack of understanding, completely alone with no construction company or other workers to help him. **

**It would seem that fate itself played a part in creating this mystery as there is no other explanation as to why I could not remember this information or it could not be retrieved when Dobby made the attempt before we returned to the present time. It would seem that fate itself had meant for us to play this part in the Mystery of Coral Castle.**

**More information about this otherwise none remarkable man can be found in Earths Internet databases by looking up his name or the creation he engineered "Coral Castle' on any Earth based internet terminal.**

**Included in this log entry are three primary, Earth Based Internet addresses where historical data can be retrieved... interested parties may search for . . .**

**Coral Castle: **

**Wikipedia for Edward Leedskalnin: **

**Magnetic Current blogspot:**

**End Log entry by Capt. Harry J. Potter**

**---------------------------**

"Well! We managed to miss the Rita Skeeter spanking and the Ministers public speech that was to take place at 3:00pm." Harry said with a sigh after he switched off the log recorder then continued with. "I guess we will have to wait to read that in the Prophet. In the mean time Fred and George can continue their new project on the Fly Chairs when time permits, while Dobby and I consider what to do about Sirius.." (Hiccup)..

**End of Episode 2: "Aftermath then a Mystery in History, Solved."**

**Please review:** **Click Here.**


	6. Ep 2: Evening Interlude: Dursley Fun

**Harry Potter in ****The SOS-Potter**

**Created By: ****Steve's Place**

**Episode 2: Day 2: **

**Evening Interlude: "A Little Fun with the Dursley's"**

**Written By: ****Steve's Place**

**-----------------------------**

**"Evening Interlude" Word Count: 4,595**

**Beta By: Microsoft Word**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters nor do I own any of the TV shows, Movies or Books or other Fan Fiction Stories that episodes could include. I neither earn or receive nor expect any money from this writing. I write only for my own amusement and the amusement or entertainment of any who wish to read my Harry Potter Fan Fiction story.

**Author Note:** About this Fan Fiction Story/Series "The SOS-Potter." I welcome any Writers /Authors that wish to participate in this series to write your own, **(Completed Episodes.) (10-25 thousand words thereabouts). **You will be properly credited for your completed Fan Fiction SOS Potter Story Episode; should you choose to accept this mission. Think of it as any other episodic story series which can have many different writers for various episodes.

**Additional Disclaimer:** No one will be paid any money, all Fan Fiction is freely written and posted publicly and no copy right infringement is intended by any Episode Writers nor are any Fan Fiction Writers earning or charging any money from these efforts.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Summery:** **Episode 2:** **Evening Interlude: **Harry decides it's time to get a little Harry style, eye for and eye, payback on his dear, so called, relatives and Harry is sporting a really wide faced smile after he discovers just the right way to have that fun.

**Main Characters:** **Episode 2: Evening Interlude:**Harry- HankStone** (H), **Dobby- Danny Fixit** (D), **Fred- Frank Clay** (F), **George- Greg Slate** (G). **

**Secondary Characters Include:**Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Along with several unnamed local residence, a few Muggle Ambulance and Fire Truck Personnel, a handful of Bobbies and a few Muggle reporters as well as Arabella Figg, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour with an even bigger, Potter induced headache.

You may also wish to consult original diagrams of the ship. If so and since I don't seem to be able to include a link at some sites, you may need to go to my **FF(dot)net Bio Page** to find that link.

**Ships Diagrams click here.**

Diagrams do not work in Firefox or Netscape Browser.

**------------------------------------------------**

**And now**. . . **Episode 2: Still Day 2: **

**Evening Interlude: "A Little Fun with the Dursley's"**

**Earth Date: June 30, 1996: 4:57pm GMT: **

**------------------------------------------------**

Everyone headed for the conference room for a little well deserved dinner and then the twins teleported down to check on the store and check in with the family and then returned about an hour later to continue working on the fly chair project.

After Harry had his dinner he went to the Medical Bay to look through the medical data base while Dobby went to his quarters to have a 30 minute anti-gravity regeneration cycle. Dobby still got a flutter of excitement and euphoria from the anti-gravity chamber; it was like smoking a bit of Magic Wild Weed, otherwise more commonly known to Muggles as Pot, Reefers, A Doobie Brother, A Joint, A Roach, Weed, Some Grass, Some Skunk, Some Merry J, I think I even heard it called marriage-do-ya-wa-na and I know it has even been called THC . . . did I miss anything? Anyway, you get the big picture.

He came out of the anti-gravity chamber usually quite light headed and tipsy and at these times was more likely to exercise his mischief side by pranking the twins when nothing else critical to ships operations was going on at the time. Occasionally at such times Fred and George might be found sporting the infamous Harry tail or Elephant ears with Daffy Duck feet or even worse.

Fred and George were just unable to prank the elf back as he was just too fast and usually way ahead of them. Dobby just figured it was payback for all the nuisance pranks they had played on everyone since they were infants and no one was usually able to get them back. Dobby was making it his mission in life to teach the two a lesson, that being, there is always someone better. Much like the gun fighters of the old west, there is always someone who is faster at the quick draw and eventually, you get plugged by the other guys' bullet.

Meanwhile Harry was perusing the extensive medical data base when he made a strange discovery. He went over the data a few more times and the procedure for this DNA modification and by now was sporting the biggest grin in Harry Potter history. Harry had just discovered a way to modify the DNA of a Muggle or Squib to increase the Magic potential in that person. This discovery could, with some people, turn a Squib into a regular Magic user or turn a Muggle into an emotion driven, accidental Magic user. This was in many ways just the opposite of what Harry had done to remove the Magic from old Snake boy Tommy.

The rather large grin sported across Harry's face had everything to do with an idea for a little pay back for the Dursley's. Why not give them a bit of the one thing they hate most in this world and with Vernon's mad temper and bulging veins this should make for a great bit of, eye for an eye, Harry style revenge.

Harry tapped his com unit and ordered everyone to the conference room for a briefing. Entering the conference room with that now, ever present, face splitting grin, Harry took his place at the computer console and waited for the rest to turn up.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Day 2: June 30, 1996: 6:23pm GMT: **

**------------------------------------------------**

One by one they came in and Harry could not stop himself from falling on the floor laughing as each twin was now sporting triple zzz breasts which stood straight out about half a meter making them a bit, top heavy, with long, braided pig tails down a meter beyond the floor and good old fashioned, frilly, party pink, hoop skirts right out of the middle of the old west.

In addition to all of that, they had each been given one meter long ducks feet and a daffy duck mouth and seem to be having a hell of a time just walking as each foot had to be raised really high just to take a step and try not to trip on the pig tails. Oddly though, each of them had their own face/ducks mouth splitting grins as they attempted to walk in. They just stood there in front of their computer stations as they surely could not sit down until Dobby removed his bit of Dobby style, handy work.

Harry was having a lot of trouble controlling his laughing as Fred quacked out. "Oy. . . Farry. . . quack, quack. . . whap's soe punny. . . quack, quack?"

Harry went into another round of laughing so hard his sides and stomach were splitting with pain as he tried to get control over himself before he passed out from the whole ordeal while pointing a shaking finger at Dobby in an attempt to get him to undo his handy work before Harry actually lost consciousness. By now Harry was starting to get into some serious physical trouble and was gasping for air.

Dobby finally realized that Harry was losing it and removed his nasty bit of pranking on the twins and rescued Harry before any damage was actually done to his out of control Captain.

Sheepishly looking at Harry now with an, I'm so sorry (NOT), look on his little elf face as he stood Harry up and walked him back to his computer chair.

It took a few minutes to calm down in between spontaneously erupting a few times, back into laughter, but eventually everyone finally settled down to business.

Harry reiterated his medical find, to the rest of his crew and informed them of the next mission to be executed. He began by telling them that he planned on taking the ship right over number 4 Privet Drive, in a normal, in phase condition while the ship would be pulsing and glowing, all for the effect. He actually wanted to be seen this time as a UFO hovering over the Dursley's. "What could be further from normal than that?" He said with a school girl giggle. He then continued with his plan to teleport down in the out of phase condition and tag Vernon with a teleport coordinate tag, and then return to the bridge and program the computer to teleport Vernon in an Anesthetized state, right onto the examination table in the Medical bay.

With all the T's crossed and the I's, dotted, then making sure all the proverbial ducks were lined up in a row and hoping that Murphy's Law would leave them alone for once. Harry and crew all made their way to the Bridge to execute this wild plan.

Entering the Bridge they all took their stations and Harry took the controls then brought the ship to the desired station keeping position just 50 meters above the Dursley's house.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Day 2: June 30, 1996: 6:52pm GMT: **

**------------------------------------------------**

Vernon was sitting in his usual easy chair with the reinforced springs sagging as usual in an attempt to contain the bulking whale. Dudley was home from school for the summer by now and was lying on the floor watching the tele and trying not to crash through to the basement. He was nearly as big as his Father and it was a wonder to Harry that either of them could breathe or move at all, with all the blubber surrounding them. The rather thin and longed necked Petunia had just entered the living room and daintily sat with a cup of good old Earl Gray tea holding it on her lap in a most British way, while taking a sip with the pinky on her right hand pointing straight up.

They were all in good spirits as only last evening around 8pm they were informed by some thin lipped stern looking woman named Pinerva or Mintervia or something like that, from the freaks school, that Harry would not likely be returning as he had taken care of the bad man and decided to go traveling or something like that. So needless to say, the Dursley's were all a flutter and quite euphoric by the good news that the freak was gone.

Harry watched them for a few minutes and just shook his head at the absurdity of the whole situation and then tagged Vernon and teleported himself back to the ship. By now a couple of the nosy neighbors had noticed this pulsing and glowing thing floating in the sky right above the Dursley's and called the Bobbies to report the strange thing. Naturally, the Bobbies just exuded that condescending attitude which came across over the telephone but then the phones in the background began a ringing in unison proclaiming that the woman had been right and other reports of the same pulsing and glowing thing were starting to come in. The Bobbie she had been talking too had finally informed her that they would send someone out to investigate the situation and promptly hung up.

Harry sat back down in the command chair and programmed the computer to teleport Vernon up but before he actually teleported him he sent the rest of his crew to the Medical Bay to make sure Vernon arrived in an anesthetized state as it would not due for the temper crazed Muggle to be aware of his surroundings if for some reason Murphy paid them a visit right at that moment. Of course by now the twins had cottoned on to the Murphy's Law syndrome so they finally understood the unspoken intonation as Harry just motioned for them to leave.

"All set Capt." Could be heard from Harry's ear piece communicator a minute later.

"Right, 'enormous Bio-Mass' teleporting in. . . now!" Harry said with emphasis on the statement.

"Enormous Bio-Mass received, creature is out cold, Captain." George stated emphatically and muttered. . . "What is it?"

Harry heard that and just laughed tapping his ear piece saying. "That thing is my uncle Vernon, I'll be right there."

"Oy, Harry, you have got to be joking, I've never seen anything like this before! How does it move around, can it walk and talk at the same time?" George and Fred said in unison. Having actually met the whale once before they really did recognize him but it had grown sideways a lot since then.

Then Fred said. "What does your Auntie feed this bloke, Harry?"

At that moment Harry walked in the Medical Bay and was trying not to laugh at the twins statements. He went over to the Medical computer and started a diagnosis while projecting the diagnostic read out on one of the transparent walls. A minute later he gasped out. "Great Merlin almighty it's astonishing he is still alive, much less alive in the first place. Look at this!" Harry pointed out the cholesterol deposits in the mans arteries and the fatty compounds surrounding his heart and then the various blood clots in his uncle's legs, back and chest. "With the kind of temper and blood pressure this guy has it is nothing short of a miracle the he has not had a Heart attack by now. I don't understand how he can even be alive." Harry emphatically stated.

**A few minutes earlier, back at the Dursley's **

Petunia was just about to sip on her tea again when a whitish-blue beam of light struck her beloved husband as Vernon disappeared. She dropped her tea right in her lap and jumped up with her hand covering her mouth in an attempt to squelch a screech at both the hot tea and the disappearing Vernon. Dudley had attempted to dry swim his way to a back corner of the room but looked more like a floundering beached whale flapping his arms and legs about while anchored face down by his enormous torso. Together they looked a right fright.

At this point a crowd was gathering outside of number 4 Privet Drive all craning their necks at the strange pulsating glow hovering just above the house. Then a few local Bobbies, an ambulance and two fire trucks showed up on the scene to make matters worse. Among the onlookers was Arabella Figg who had fire-called the Ministry of Magic not knowing if this was Magic related or not and sure enough Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour with an even bigger, Potter induced headache, all showed up if for no other reason than it was Potters relatives in the middle of what ever this was. Somehow old Rufus just instinctively knew that Potter was involved in this right up to his lightning bolt scar and beyond to the tips of his messy black hair.

A knock came to the door and Petunia still being a bit dazed scurried over to answer the door and to her horror the street was full of on lookers staring at her and her house and a Bobbie was asking her something but she didn't hear what he said in her stupefied state.

"Are you Mrs. Dursley?" She was asked again.

"Y . . . Y . . . Yes." She stammered out.

"Is Mr. Dursley at home, mam?" Politely asked the Bobbie.

Y . . . Y. . . Yes, no, I don't know, I don't think so?" Mrs. Dursley managed every possible answer to that question.

"Mrs. Dursley, do you know anything about that glowing thing that is above your house?" The Bobbie asked, still rather politely.

"What . . . what glowing thing?" She questioned and then took a few steps out into the yard and looked up in the sky to see the glowing thing and promptly fainted in front of the entire neighborhood and likely half of Little Whinging by this time.

Right at that moment the pulsating glowing thing disappeared as though it just blinked out of existence.

**A few minutes earlier, Back on the ship.**

It was then that everything took on a more serious tone with Harry saying. "I dare not tamper with his DNA in his condition; he is only one outburst away from a stroke or fatal Heart attack. Well, there's nothing for it then, I will have to either send him back as is . . . or . . . and Harry stood there for a moment contemplating another option. He was struggling now really hard with his sense of morality and his bitter dislike for this Muggle creature and cursing Murphy for interfering once again.

At that point Harry turned around and walked out of the Medical Bay, went back to the Bridge and moved the ship back to Scotland in a high stationary orbit above Hogwarts and teleported himself straight into the chamber of secrets and started his rather big temper tantrum throwing anything he could get his hands on and blasting holes in the ground with his own wand-less Emotion Magic, cursing and swearing at Murphy's Law for such a blatant interference in his life and moral fiber. He asked himself what his favorite Capt. Kirk would do then asked himself what Harry Potter would/should do. With a great sigh he had made his decision, repaired the damage he had caused and teleported back to the ship and then walked into the Medical bay some 20 minutes later to see them all sitting there just waiting for him to return after blowing off some steam.

"I have made my decision!" He stated with no amount of humor present and with a great sigh he continued. "We can't just send him back in this condition, now that we know about it. We will have to use the 'Medical Rejuvenation Teleport System' to clean out his arteries then we can make the necessary change to the DNA structure to give him a bit of Emotion Magic. However, it means that he will likely live another 40 years. Then we also have to consider what to do about Dudley as well, as it is most likely he is in as bad a shape as his father."

Then Harry continued while pointing at all three of them. "I want to know which one of you morons came up with this insane idea for a little petty revenge in the first place, and don't give me that 'pass the buck' finger pointing at each other either or I really will build a brig and put the lot of you in there for a month! Actually come to think of it, the stasis chambers would make a good brig for the lot of you when you get on my nerves with your moronic ideas." Harry emphatically stated trying to hold back a smile while seeming incensed by the three of them.

They all sat there in stunned silence for a minute at the audacity of their Captains accusing rant and then all three of them together pointed their waving fingers at him and said in perfect unison. "You are the moron that came up with this insane idea for a little petty revenge! . . . Captain! . . . Sir!"

"Ahhh . . . Well . . . right . . .; then one of you other morons should have put a stop to it before it got this far! Don't let it happen again. And when we finish this little misadventure, I'll be spending a month in the brig, then." Harry smiled his 'humorous, got-ya smile' and the mood had again shifted back to the previous state.

"Right, well let's get him ready for the 'Medical Rejuvenation Teleport System' then." Dobby said.

The procedure went without any more interference from that bastard, Murphy and Vernon was, for all intense and purposes, a new man. He would likely never know that Harry had given the bastard a second chance at life with a twist of Emotion Magic to just make his days perfect with minor freaky things happening all around him with him being the cause of the freakishness he so adamantly hates. Oh, he will figure it out eventually that he is actually the cause but by then he will have a label tacked to him with the invisible word FREAK stamped on his forehead and the whispers of co-workers and so called friends of his unnaturalness spreading for the next 40 or so years. All in all Harry was pleased with the outcome.

The procedure only took a few minutes as the 'Medical Rejuvenation Teleport System' was relatively instant in the act of dematerializing Vernon and then rematerializing him minus the entire gunk in his bio systems. What the planet wouldn't do to get their hands on this technology.

Harry put the ship back in station keeping above number 4 again but this time opted to keep it in the out of phase condition as they had already made quite the scene in front of the Dursley's and Harry figured that was enough to keep the neighbors pointing and talking for decades to come. Plus the local Muggle media had turned up as well and caught most of the happenings including that same glowing thing that had been caught on video yesterday afternoon. Harry realized he could not risk the ship being seen like that again or it would certainly be connected to Harry and that could not happen. As it was, old Rufus was a crafty old bastard and already was putting some pieces together. That is why Harry decided he and Fred would Telebeam down as Hank and Frank then try to dispel any suspicion that Harry was involved.

After having deposited Vernon back in his reinforced easy chair, Hank and Frank appeared in the alley behind the houses and walked around in front and right up to Kingsley asking him what was going on. Kingsley introduced Frank and Hank to Rufus and the others and the SOS agents showed their impressive Muggle/Magic Identification to the Minister of Magic and the head of the DMLE. Old Rufus raised an eyebrow and asked Kingsley if these were the same agents that took out the death eaters in Diagon Alley yesterday and the affirmative nod set Rufus to ask why they had never heard of this SOS before. Harry just responded with a single word. "Classified"! Then Harry went into control mode and demanded a report from the Minister as to what was going on at the Dursley's.

Rufus bristled a bit but took another look at the ID cards and decided not to challenge them as the card stated emphatically to defer his command to the card holder and yesterday Rufus tried to find some information on this SOS but got a rather scary response for his efforts. This SOS was some very, very, very high level of classification and Rufus had his nuts squeezed in a vise when he pushed for more information. The only thing he was sure of was that this SOS was connected to some very, very high level authority and was in charge when ever they showed up on the scene. Word on this SOS was actually spreading quite fast, at least in the Magic world.

Fred/Frank was really quite in awe at how Harry just took control of everything as though he was born to it.

Rufus began his report. "Well these people are the relatives of Harry Potter. You do know about Potter right?" Rufus questioned.

Hank nodded and said. "Yes in fact we are looking for him as we want to question him about how he managed to squib your Dark Lord Riddle. We have a stake-out here hoping he will show up as he just seems to have disappeared after he took care of your Riddle problem. Continue!" Hank demanded.

Well we got a call from a resident here about some strange Magic above the Dursley's house so we came out to investigate. I normally would leave this sort of thing up to field personnel but where Potter is concerned, especially after his little ultimatum yesterday, I wanted to see things first hand."

"Oh, well that Glowing Magic, as you call it, has nothing to do with Potter himself but it does concern us for other classified reasons. I think the Dursley's involvement is nothing more than a coincidence." Hank stated authoritatively then continued. "The Muggles will just chalk all this up to another UFO sighting so there is no need to obliviate the Muggles. I suggest you just head on back to the Ministry now. We will be in touch if such situations call for it, in the mean time carry on Minister." Hank stated." Then Hank and Frank walked down the street and rounded a corner and when out of sight telebeamed back to the ship.

Next they tagged the DUD then telebeamed him up and the procedure went as planned with Dudley having the same 'Medical Rejuvenation' but Harry was not going to give this other bastard any such Magic in fact just the opposite he made sure that Dudley had any Magic potential locked and bound permanently as the prick was already too much of a bully. If he had Emotion Magic he would find some way of using it to hurt others where his Father would just turn into himself, not wanting to be perceived as anything other than the most normal. In fact once Vernon figures it out he will take steps to better control his temper and might, just might turn out to be a decent man, one day in the future. Well . . . we can all fantasize that it could happen one day anyway, right?

They stayed for a little while right above the house and watched through the Bridge transparent walls as the Dursley's tried to figure out what had happened and sure enough they blamed all this freakishness on Harry. As Vernon lost his temper at that thought, every window in the house actually cracked and the coffee table just broke in half right in front of all three of them. Vernon jumped up with an alacrity he had not experienced since his youth and realized that he actually felt good. He could breathe much easier and the red face was actually due to oxygenated blood actually flowing through his veins and arteries once again. The Dud had much the same reaction and Petunia just looked like she had swallowed a few lemons at the entire ordeal. Oh the neighbors would talk alright. In fact the Dursley's would be the talk of Little Whinging for some time to come.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Day 2: June 30, 1996: 8:47pm GMT: **

**------------------------------------------------**

All in all Harry thought, it had been one hell of a day.

June 30, 1996 was a day to remember, that was for certain.

Later that evening before Harry retired for the night he made a final log entry for the day.

**Capt. Harry J. Potter SOS-Potter Personal Log Entry: June 30, 1996. 10:21pm GMT**

**"If I ever get my hands on this Murphy character; I will twist his head clean off!"**(Hiccup)..

**--------------------------------------**

**And so ends Episode 2: Day 2: Parts 1 and 2**

**--------------------------------------**

**Please Review Rate or Comment. **

**When Episode Is Complete,****Click Here**


End file.
